Summer's End
by Poeticpocochichi
Summary: Yuki X Machi fic. A period of freedom? What does it mean to be free Yuki spend his first summer away from the Sohma cage only to discover the true meaning of love and friendship, along with a girl whose still trapped in her own cage. CHAPTER 18 IS UP!
1. CH1 A Beautiful View From the Window

**AN:  **It's already here! My newest long-fic! Haaah...it took long to write. It's only the first chapter too! I put all my energy in this because I always wanted to. Since it is long, it might have a few mistakes here and there...so I apologize ahead (bows to readers)! I take this story day by day, so it's definately longer than my other long fic. That means it'll take me longer to get my chapters done! Haahh...chapter 2 won't be here until God knows when! So, forgive me for future hold-ups! In return, I'll give you a beautifully descriptive story about two young teens who lived a "caged" life controlled by their family until they enter a period of freedom only to discover themselves in each other. I hope you'll read it for the story, than just the pairing. The leading man, Yuki Sohma, is currently a third year student and the leading girl, Machi Kuragi, is currently a second-year. Please enjoy reading...as much as I enjoyed writing.  

_**

* * *

**__********_

Summer's End

By Pocochichi

**Disclaimer: **_Fruits Baskets _and its characters are owned by Natsuki Tayaka (Hana to Yume comics). I own this fic though. So... don't steal it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shall I compare thee to a summers day?

Thou art more lovely and temperate…

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,   
And summer's lease hath all too short a date…

But thy eternal summer shall not fade…

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long live this, and this give life to thee.

                                   -William Shakespeare, _Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day_ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft wind lifted the blossoming pedals of summer as they danced in the midair, high above the sky blue and over the pavement of sidewalks and roads. One of them floated slowly downward in to a palm. A palm of a hand. Its owner lifted the petal to him and feel its silkiness between his fingers. He put it to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. He blew the petal and watched it float into the space in front of it. He gave light sigh. "Time for another summer's end".

Nearby, by was a brown-haired girl in a white school uniform with dark blue lining and an orange-haired boy in a white uniform following the same pattern as the girl, except for the dark blue pants. The girl waved at the gray-haired boy, the one who gave his tender kiss to the petal, to come over to walk to school.

The stickiness of the humidity of the day effected the orange-haired boy. He stopped by a local food stand to cool himself down with bottled water. The gray haired boy was annoyed at the unnecessary stop and became anxious to get to school due to his duties as student council president. "I am sorry, I must go, Honda-san," he said to the girl.

"If you must go... go on ahead, Yuki-kun. I'll see you in class!" the girl said in a cheerful tone. The boy, Yuki, left the girl and the orange-haired boy behind as he walked in the direction of the school.

On the way to school, he felt the warm presence of summer enveloped around him.

_This day is so beautiful...unlike any other day. Why did I notice this now? Summer never felt like this to me. I only get sick and suffer its sultry atmosphere. However, today...this is not the case. Why now?_

* * *

At the school, Kaibara Prefecture Senior High, Yuki went to switch his shoes. From classrooms, lockers, and hallways, were the admirers of the gray-haired boy. They watched as their fair "prince" starts his day at the shoe storage facility. He noticed their gazes, but executed obliviousness of his idolatry. As he walked down the hallway of the school, he greeted some of the teachers and students. Most of them stared at him with glistening eyes filled with awe, please that their day's made with an simple eye contact with their fair prince. 

However, the "fair" Yuki was miserable with his princely status. It made him feel out of place; his abnormality extended even further from his hidden secret as the rat of his family curse of the zodiac; and most of all lonely. There were days when he watched others happily enjoying their time with one another...from the distance.

* * *

He unlocked the door to the student council office. He put his school books down on his desk, ready for his first class, Calculus. He sat in his chair and looked out the window. He watched the petals from the Sakuras showered the streets with their tenderness. The same tenderness that touched his lips. He touched his lips. 

"Yun-Yun!" shouted a dark-haired young man. He was carrying stacks of papers and placed them on Yuki's desk. Yuki was not too pleased with his outburst early in the morning.

"Don't do that, Manabe!" he said as he throttled the boy's neck. The boy, Manabe, grabbed his neck too.

"What were you doing? Thinking of something perverted?" he sarcastically assumed.

"Why is it always that? Don't you ever think about something else besides that?!" The boys continued to wring each other necks and bicker, until the girls came in.

"What are you doing to Yun-Yun, Manabe!" said a dark-haired girl. Behind her is a dark brown haired-girl. She put down a clipboard and took a note from it. She waved the note in the air in between the two guys. "Kimi has news! It looks like Nao-chan won't be joining us today. He left early to summer vacation with his family!"

"Shorty has abandoned us?" Manabe stopped his wrangling and read the note the girl, Kimi, had. "And here I thought he's all about work. How ironic! He's the one running away now!"

Kimi frowned a little, "One of his relatives passed on." Yuki took the note from Manabe and frowned also.

"I think we should send him our sympathy. Kimi, could you send him a letter of condolence? We will all sign it to show respect for one of our members."

"I'll work on it right away!" she enthused."Machi, that means you must take over my duties, 'kay?"

The other girl nodded and sat at a desk. Manabe was sitting across from Yuki at the president's desk. He turned to Machi, "Have you decided yet?" he asked her.

"No," she solemnly replied. Manabe responded by closing his eyes and crossing his arms. She took a pen out and the clipboard Kimi brought in earlier. "The agenda, Kaichou."

Yuki gave her a short glance and held a piece of paper with the days agenda.

"Today's agenda is to relax because we got work done yesterday and summer vacation is starting after today," he announced.

"For once I agree with you, Yun-Yun!" Manabe said while stretching. He yawned and fell asleep.

"I didn't mean it that way! We have to go to class in five minutes! Wake up!" Yuki snapped. While Yuki tried to wake his associate, Kimi started thinking how she should write the condolence letter. Machi was sitting across from her, silent as usual. "Kimi's excited about vacation at Manabe's place! Ne, Machi aren't you coming?"

"I don't know." She had a blank look across her face.

"It'll be fun! Kimi knows Kimi have fun!"

Manabe woke up and stretched again. "That was a good nap!"

"You only slept for one minute," Yuki said in annoyance. He walked up to where the girls were sitting. "We are meeting once more, along with the student representatives, to set the office in order for the fall."

"Alright!" Kimi said. "Kimi will be done with the letter by the end of the day!"

"Good," Yuki said. "See you all at the end of the day." He smiled at Machi and walked out of the office.

* * *

After the brief meeting, Yuki walked to his class. While walking, He thought about what Manabe asked Machi earlier. 

"_Have you decided yet?" _

_Was he asking her about the trip? If that's so, then I think she should go...it would be good for her. Machi...always so reluctant, just like a certain president. _

"Konnichiwa, Yuki-kun!" greeted the same brown-haired girl Yuki walked with earlier.

"Konnichiwa, Honda-san. I am glad you got here on time." Yuki smiled.

"We weren't late at all. Kyo-kun just needed to cool off a little bit. It's hot outside!"

"I heard its only going to get hotter. It is one of the hottest days of the year."

"Mmhmm."

"Oy, Oji-sama!" called a tall, blond girl who was beside behind Honda-san. "You're going to the resort trip thing, ne?"

"Ah...no..."

"Huh? But I thought..."

"I am just not going, Uotani-san."

"Tohru? Why isn't he?" she questioned.

Tohru smiled and clasped her hands. "Yuki-kun has another arrangement. It sounded like fun!"

"Yeah, I am going on another trip," As he was saying this, he walked up to the girls and whispered, "Let's end it there." He grinned.

"Huh?" Uotani puzzled until she could see Puri Yuki fan girls lurking about. "Oh...gomen."

When the teacher steps in every took their seats. She started to call attendance. Yuki sat and stared at the view of the window. As memories of a past conversation came to his consciousness.

"_It's finally coming isn't, Yuki-kun?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Just wait and see. It'll come...summer's end" _

_Summer's end...another name for our summer vacation...it's like a period of freedom...I think that's what he meant. Or did he meant something more?_

"Souma Yuki."

"Present."

* * *

The day went by slowly as it always had when it's close to vacation time. During lunch hour, Yuki walked in the hallways. The students were ranting about their summer plans. He smiled lightly when he watched the excitement on their faces.

_A period to be free... _

He smiled to himself. Then, he saw Machi looking out of one of the windows.

"Machi, how are you? Did you eat? I was about to go..."

"No."

"Eh? No...meaning you didn't eat or you didn't want..."

"Figure out yourself."

Yuki thought of what she said, "Then, let's go eat!" He lead her as she tagged along. Lurking in the shadows are three pairs of very jealous eyes.

"That's Kuragi Machi from class 2-B. She's been hanging around Sohma-kun like she owns him!"

"We have to confront her! Move out!"

* * *

Yuki and Machi sat at the outdoor pavilion after getting lunch from the cafeteria. They ate quietly together. Yuki was curious if she's going on the trip to Manabe's father's lake house with everyone in the council.

"Are you coming? To the lake house, I meant."

Machi sternly looked at her food and then at Yuki. "It's not certain."

"Meaning...you'll go, right?" Yuki beamed. The girl turned her head away, hiding the slight redness of her face.

"What does it matter?!" she scowled. Yuki looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"It matters to me."

Machi gave him a astonished look with her face still reddened. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"It'd be nice, if you go. Everyone will be there. So..."

"Kuragi Machi!" called out a girl with blond pigtails. She only saw Machi from one side from where she was at, but when she walked a little closer and spotted Yuki she almost fell over. "A...ahh...Y-Yuki-kun...!?"

"Kinoshinta-san? What is it? Are you looking for Machi?" Yuki puzzled over her sudden loud outburst at Machi.

"Um...yeah...her classmate's looking for her..."said Kinoshita Minami, the president of the Puri Yuki fan club. She was irked a little when she heard Yuki referred to Machi by her first name.

Machi gave her a look of pity. _That's the most stupidest lie I ever heard. All that just to see him...how pitiful..._

**(Pong-pong) - school bells**

"I must go, Kaichou-san." Machi bowed. "See you at the meeting."

"Ah, okay...see you."

* * *

As Machi left, Minami bowed to Yuki in departure and followed Machi. As Machi headed for her classroom, she was confronted by two other girls. _Not again. Don't they have anything better to do? _

"Kuragi Machi!" Minami yelled from behind. "You do know what your crimes are!"

"Crimes?" Machi questioned.

"Don't play stupid! You are frolicking with Sohma-kun, ne?"

"I wouldn't called it "frolicking". He's my associate."

"Is eating a private lunch with his presence...association? Where's your professionalism? You're the treasurer, ne?"

"Whatever." She started to walk away, but Minami grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her against the wall.

"Running away? Don't think you are so cool because you are in the student cabinet with him!"

Machi stood and looked away. _Why go through all this? _

"You don't understand do you?" she mumbled.

"Huh?! Say that again?!"

"Never mind."

Minami almost hit her, until a tall figure stood behind the two girls. "Are you done bullying? Our class is starting." Minami have the feeling she heard that voice before. She turned around a faced a tall, black and white haired boy with a beauty almost equaled to Yuki's.

"A-a-h! Class! Have to run!" She dashed off with her minions following.

Machi and the boy exchanged glances and walked inside their classroom.

_Sohma Hatsuharu. He's a relative of his. I seen them talking to each other now and them. They seemed pretty close._

* * *

After class is over, Machi placed her books in her locker. When she closed her locker, she saw that boy again. She silently gazed at him.

"Please watch over Yuki during the vacation. If you get to know him, he's very sincere," the boy said. He bowed and walked away. Machi stared in the direction he walked.

_He must of meant a lot to him. _

* * *

Machi walked to the student council office and sat at the desk. She was the only one there. _We have a closing meeting with the student representatives. _She looked at the list of things to discuss on the clipboard. 

"Hey Machi," greeted Kimi. She took out an piece of paper from her folder with a certain letter typed on it. "It's all ready to be send out. Do you want to sign it?" She handed over to Machi and the girl signed it. While she was signing, the two boys walked in.

"It's almost time, Yun-Yun! It's so close!" Manabe said with an joyous look on his face. Kimi cheered along with him, while Machi remained her silent self. Yuki smiled lightly as his colleague enthused about the vacation to come.

The meeting of the council and the reps was a drag for everyone, but the end made up for all the boredom. Manabe spoke about the "opening" party at his lake house. He gave everyone information of the party and they applauded him on. Afterwards, everyone went home, beaming about the party to come.

"P-Party?" Yuki knew that everyone's getting together...but a party?

"Yep, not only us and them, but other people too!" Manabe was retrieving his stuff from the office. Yuki and the other two were also.

_Yeesh... I hope he did not invite any fan girls. _"Who else did you invite?"

"Just my girlfriend and her friends, that's all." Manabe smiled. "Yun-Yun's finally going to meet my kawaii girl. Don't worry about fangirls, it's only the council, the reps, my girlfriend and her friends."

"Eheh." Yuki sweated and smiled back. _I hope her friends have boyfriends too..._

_But I hope she comes._

* * *

Everyone head for home to get prepared. As Yuki was leaving the school, he caught up with Machi, whose already far ahead, out of the school gate. 

"Machi," he called.

_Great. What does he want now? _She stopped and turned.

"Machi...good you're not gone...Have you... made your... decision yet? " Yuki asked. He seemed to be out of breath from running after her.

"I don't know." She started walking. _I really don't know._

"Then...if you're not going...what would you be doing?" he asked sternly, as he followed.

"Like I said...I don't know. You'll have to see...goodbye." She walked away, leaving him behind.

"I hope you do come, Machi," Yuki said to himself. _I'd be happy. _

Machi walked and looked back. _He's gone. Why did I do that? Am I running away? _

_Since when he started caring so much? _


	2. CH2 Part 1 The Day of Freedom

**AN: **Here's half of chapter two! Half? I was not finished with this chapter because it was too long! I decided to cut in half to let you read on. If you read my Tohru one-shot,  _Please Say That Just Once More_, then this chapter is no new news to you, except that it is more Yuki-centric. Please enjoy and I'll get the second part as quickly as possible!

* * *

CHAPTER 2  (PART 1) 

"**The Day of Freedom" **

**----------------------------------------------**

_Sunlight. Sunlight? _

A golden radiance strikes through the glass pane, through the crack of the curtains and into the bedroom.

"Uggh." Yuki covered his eyes from the brightness of the light as much to his annoyance was not only its brightness, but because he did not want to wake yet. He leaned over to his nightstand to lift the alarm clock to his view.

_Seven-thirty-six? Arrggh... Not until nine...not until nine..._

The boy returned to his realm of dreams, only to be awaken in nine minutes.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Arrggh," he moaned as he reached our to his nightstand and searched for the snooze button. In five minutes, the alarm when off again. "Grrr! Alright!" he banged the alarm button without breaking it. After his little tantrum with the clock, he slowly arisen and walked to his bathroom to prepare for the day.

Shortly after he dressed, he went downstairs to be greeted by someone bright as the sunlight through his window, although not as annoying.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said as she served a simple morning meal on the table. Nearby her was Yuki's hot-head of a cousin, Kyo. He was waiting for the food to be served that the table. When he spotted his opposite polar, he just looked away. Yuki sat on the other side of him and patiently awaited for the food to be served.

"Ahhh! What a morning!" called out a yukata-clad man with dark, disheveled hair. He walked slowly from his room and sat at the end of the table and flashed a grin at the serving girl.

"Ohayo, Shigure-san!" Tohru greeted for the second time. She happily served tea in the cup near him.

"It's a great morning, ne? A fresh day of summer!" he said to her as she nodded. Then he turned in Yuki's direction, "Ready to depart, adventurous one?"

"I just have a few things to pack, but other than that...yes."

"That trip sounds a lot fun. What fun...it would be..." Shigure looked up with his hand under his chin, thinking of his "fun".

"It's not the type of fun you're thinking," Yuki cynically replied to the novelist's way of thinking.

Tohru sat in her place beside Kyo, whose quietly eating his rice, and smiled at Yuki whose across from her. "It'll be one of those memories you don't want to forget, especially when it could only happen once in your life. It'll be fun!"

Yuki returned her smile with his own, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

After the end of a quiet meal, Yuki followed Tohru into the kitchen to help out with the dishes, like he always does. 

"Ah...Yuki-kun, you don't have to do that," she said as he grabbed the nearest dish in the sink. "It's almost time, ne?" Yuki looked up at the kitchen clock, which read eight-fourty-three. He remembered that there was some things that still needed packing.

"Arigato for reminding me, Honda-san!" he said as departed the kitchen to his room.

"I'll come and help soon!" she called.

* * *

Yuki grabbed his toiletries from the bathroom and packed them in small bag. Then, he put the small bag in the suitcase and zipped it. He took his books from his desk and stuffed it in a small knapsack. He remembered his unfinished summer homework. _I could finish these as soon as I get there. _

"Are you all packed?" Tohru asked as she opened his door a little wider to let herself in.

"Yeah, that settles the packing!" Yuki said as he closed the last of his bags. He packed one small bag with his books and a medium suitcase with his clothes and toiletries. Tohru carried his small bag, while he carried the suitcase down the stairway to the entrance.

"When will they arrive?" she asked after she put the small bag down.

"He said nine o'clock, but I bet he meant ten."

"Hehe. I am so exicited for you, Yuki-kun!" she said in a enthusiastic, cheerful tone.

"Thanks. I am sure you'll have fun too!" he said in a cheerful, but less enthusiastic manner. He smiled a smile that was reserved for his very gracious days, like this day. _It's almost time. _

Yuki and Tohru stood at the entranceway, feeling the anticipation to come in both of their cases. Shigure came from his office to join in with the young pair. "All set to go, Yuki-kun?" asked he asked as he approached them.

"Yes. I am just waiting for my friends."

"Will there be high school girls? I want to go too!" he said with an exaggerated smile.

"If there were, it'll be illegal for you to come," Yuki said sarcastically. Tohru stood by him with an spaced out expression.

"Aww...that means you'll take them all for yourself? I guess that leaves me and Tohru-kun..." Shigure whined.

"EH?" Tohru shrieked when Shigure stepped over to her side.

"What does this have to do with Honda-san?" Yuki irately said as he was preparing to smack the dog away from her. However, Kyo walked in on the scene and made his debut.

"You don't know when to stop...damn perverted mutt!" He yelled as he pointed to Shigure.

"Kyo-kun! How you could be so mean! I was just standing here!" the dog playfully whined as he enjoys having this little squabble with the cat. He displayed his most innocently possible expression on his face, which only annoyed the orange one more.

"Why don't I wipe that damn smile off you're face!" he growled. He was getting ready to push the dog away from Tohru until someone called "time out".

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" called out a voice from the doorway. A dark-haired boy entered the main room to see everyone all together in their morning scene. "The door was unlocked, so I hope I was not intruding by letting myself in!" He looked nervously at the group in front of him.

Yuki closed his eyes in exasperation. _Great. He has to get caught up in this stupidity. _

"Welcome!" Shigure greeted, "I am Sohma Shigure, Yuki-kun's cousin. And you are?"

"Ah! Forgive me for the improper introduction!" the boy apologized as he bowed. "I am Manabe Kakeru! I am Yun-Yun's subordinate in the student council as well as his buddy 'o pal!"

Yuki became more apprehensive. _Now everyone knows that cumbersome nickname...grrr..._

Shigure gave a smirk and giggled, "Yun-Yun? Heh. Heh." He got a dangerous glare in response.

"If you dare use it..." the rat steamed.

"It seems I seen you before, Sohma Kyo!" Manabe's voice intermitted Yuki's death threat to Shigure. He watched as Kyo face tightens into angry mask.

"You..." he seethed. "You're the one who blabbed nonsense that day!"

Yuki thought in confusion. _Nonsense? What nonsense? _

"I was just apologizing for assuming too much, that's all!" The vice-president said with his hand behind his head and a goofy smile.

_Huh? _

"Huh?" Kyo was more in perplexity than Yuki was in. Then, his attention dawned on the boy greeting Tohru. "What's with this guy?" he thought.

"It looks like we finally met, Honda-san." He bowed to the brown haired girl in front of him.

"Ah! I am finally glad to meet a friend of Yuki-kun's!" She said and bowed in return.

The boy grinned at the girl as Kyo gazed at him with glaring eyes.

_I better end this now. Kami-sama knows what he will do next... _

"Now you met everyone, are we set to go," Yuki said as he stepped into his friend's view.

"Sure! Where's your things?" Yuki pointed to his suticase.

"Just take that one and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay!" Manabe picked up the suitcase and waved to the rest of the group. "Nice to meet you all!"

Tohru waved back, "It's nice to meet you too, Manabe-kun!"

Yuki smiled as the girl watched his associate departed through the exit. "Well, this is it," he said.

"Mmhm. Well...goodbye, Yuki-kun."

His smile deepened more into sincerity, "There is no goodbye, if we are to see each other again, Honda-san."

Aside from the pair, Shigure smiled silly, while Kyo had a disgusted look on his face. Without thinking, the novelist struck stupidity again.

"How romanitic! Just like the novels! 'Oh, there are no goodbyes when we could see each other again!' Let's end it with a..."

**_SMACK _**(Shigure's face smashed into a small, but heavy load in a small knapsack)

"S-Shigure-san!" Tohru panicked in worry.

The dog rubbed his nose, "Let me guess...an encyclopedia?"

"Yeah. To finish my summer homework and beat inappropriate writers with." Yuki smirked. "It's not like that either."

"Say goodbye already!" Kyo fumed with an envious aura. Yuki glanced at him from the side of his eye. _Stupid cat. It's not like that! Whatever._

He ignored the cat's orders and turned back to Tohru. "I wanted to say 'See you later'... and that I won't lose. Thank you for preventing me from running away from the very beginning. I must go...Again, thank you for everything and I'll see you later!" He bowed and waved to her as he headed to the black car waiting outside.

Yuki opened the door to the car and sat in the passenger seat beside Manabe. The boy gave him a nod and turned on the ignition. As the vehicle moved slowly away from Shigure's house, the departing boy looked back and see that girl was still waving. He smiled and watched as she disappears from his view.

_I may not return as I am now...so you were right...goodbye..._


	3. CH2 Part 2 The Day of Freedom

CHAPTER 2- PART 2

"**The Day of Freedom" **

**-----------------------------------------**

"How did you meet him?" Yuki's first words came ever since they left the Sohma compound ten minutes ago.

"Who...Kyo?" questioned Manabe as his one of his hands control the moving vehicle.

"Who else?"

"Oh ho, ho! That! Well, I ran into him after we had our first argument, remember?"

"First argument..." Yuki tried to remember, but it was not clear.

"I made an assumption that he's happier than you are and that he was like Honda-san's boyfriend."

"Oh! How could I forget!" The memory returned to Yuki. He remembered how angry he was that day. _That was before we got to know each other. I was such an arrogant one back then. _"So, when you said you apologized...you mean that assumption?"

"Mmhmm...I didn't have my head screwed on right during that time."

Yuki smiled. "We all have a few loose screws now and then. Come to think of it, I think my head was screwed too tight during that time," He laughed. Manabe looked over and laughed with him.

The vice-president's black Nissan drove through the main city and into an apartment complex. Yuki stared at the tall building. "Is this your home?"

"Oh yeah, Yun-Yun," Manabe pulled into the front driveway of the building. "You don't mind sitting in the back...huh?"

"No...I don't mind...why?" The dark-haired boy justed smiled and pointed to the window on Yuki's side. The grey-haired boy looked out and saw a girl with dark shoulder length hair appearing in a yellow summer dress. She was heading their way.

"Y-Your girlfriend?" He asked as he prepared to make the switch.

"Yeah. She be pissed if I don't give her the front. Sorry, Yun-Yun."

"It's okay." Yuki moved to back with his small knapsack and watched the girl dashed her way to the car. His eyes widen when he viewed the group behind her. There were five other females in summer attire. They all followed her at a steady pace from the apartment complex. They were chatting among themselves as they walked.

"Manabe?" Yuki sweated as he watched the group approaching to the door of the car.

"Don't worry Yun-Yun! They don't bite!" Manabe pushed the button to open the trunk for the girls to place their things in.

"That's not wh..."

_Oh no. _

The doors of the front passenger seat and the back seat opened. Yuki squeezed himself at the very end as the five girls piled in. He protected himself from disaster by hugging himself.

"Nabe-chan!" cried the girl in the front seat. She greeted her beau with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you sooo! Why didn't you call this morning!?"

"Because I already called last night, babe." Manabe said as looked behind him. The poor gray-haired boy looked like he was going to die of female contamination. "Jeez. I didn't know he had a trepidation for females," he deliberated. "Everyone, Asume, I would like to introduce you to the prince of Kaibara High, Sohma Yuki! Yun-Yun, This is my girlfriend, Mizua Asume and her friends!"

The girls in the back became quiet and looked at the calm, but nervous boy at the left of them. "Um...Konnichiwa minna-san...Eheh," Yuki waved lightly at the girls.

"How kawaii!" a long brown haired girl said as she viewed the boy beside her. "We should call you Yuu-chan!"

The girls chatted gleefully in agreement and playfully teased at his new name. Yuki smiled at them, but cringed inside.

_This is just what I needed...a new unnecessary nickname added to my already long list. _

"It's nice to meet you, Yuu-chan!" Asume said from the front. "Nabe-chan said so much about you!"

_Watashi Kami-sama...how long...how long...._

"An hour and twenty minutes." Manabe answered to the girl by his side. She smiled and rested in the comfort of the front seat.

"Let's get going!" Manabe called out as he started the ignition.

_Oh...Kami-sama!_

* * *

Throughout the whole trip, the girl beside Yuki kept on teasing him about how cute he is. It was more like flirting. She and the others treated him like a new pet by playing with his grey locks. He looked away to ignore them, but they just won't leave him alone. They nagged him to play road games with them and sing a few songs that was playing on the radio. 

_Manabe...If you don't come back alive...after this..._

* * *

After a torturous trip, the car finally pulled up in front of a two-story house in a private area. There were already many cars pulled up in that area. Everyone exited the car happily, especially Yuki, whose thankful that he was still alive and human. After the girls grabbed their things, he took his suitcase and head for the front door, following behind Manabe. "Sorry about that, Yun-Yun. They needed the ride too!" 

"It's quite alright...I think," The rat said sternly. He was not done being astonished from the event earlier. There was the party right in front of him.

_How I am going to get through this? _

"Follow closely...I'll show you your room," Manabe instructed. Yuki stalked him closely behind as he walked through the mass of people.

"Hey, Nabe!" called out one of student reps standing with a huge group of people. Everybody were doing all kinds of crazy things. It was like one of those high-school parties seen in movies. Yuki was beyond shocked of what he has witnessed.

"Yo!" Manabe replied. Many people were surprised that Yuki made an appearance. Instead of greeting him like Manabe, they gazed at him with awe. The boy just smiled at the faces staring his way as he went up the stairs with his suitcase in hand, following his guide closely behind. So close, that he ran into him when they reached the second floor.

"Gomen. There are just too many people around..."

"I know. If you don't like the crowds...don't forget the lake in the back." Manabe said as he walked to the door at the  left end of the corridor. He took out a few keys on a ring and unlocked the door. Yuki looked at him in wonder. "Just so that no one uses that room...if you know what I mean."

"Makes sense." Yuki walked inside a small, but a very neatly made up room. There was a wooden desk besides a window covered by lace curtains. The matching bed was double with a blue quilt neatly covered. Across from the bed was a wooden dresser with a mirror attached. Next to it is a small closet closed by a folded door. Yuki sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll let you get settled...oh yeah...here's your key," Manabe handed the a silver key to Yuki. "You might want to lock up when you're done."

"Yeah...thanks." Yuki smiled lightly.

"No problem. I'll be hanging around downstairs if you need me." The other boy closed the door as he exited.

_I am finally here. _Yuki fall back on the bed and breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes as he deemed on the needed rest after an exhausting trip.

**_THUD! THUD! _**(Banging door)

"Kaaa!" He shouted in alarm and jumped from where he was lying. "Coming!" he walked to the door in front of him and opened it.

"Yuki-kun!" cried a black long haried girl.

"Um...Do I know you?"

"It doesn't matter! Come to me Yuuukiiiii!" the girl sprang herself to the boy in her view.

With quick reflexes, Yuki grabbed both of her hands and somehow flipped her over his head, to the bed behind him.

_What in the...._

"Wow! Hee! Hee! That was amazing! I was like flying! Hee! Hee! You're full of surprises, Yuuukiiii!"

"I am surprised too..." _How did I do that? I thought I hurt her. I don't usually do that...it was like something 'he' would do. _Yuki was so lost in his thoughts, he was not aware of the girl with him.

"I bet you have more surprises, Oji-sama!" the girl shouted as she crazily lunged at him. Again, with his quick reflexes he moved out of her way. _Is she crazy?_

"Aahh...Gomen...I don't even know you and you just..."

"Excuse me? I am Fugisuya Susuki, the student representative for Class 2-B! And you said you don't know me?" the girl steamed.

_Now I remember...she looks so different now....not to mention literally "different".  _

"It's just that I don't recognize you, gomenasai," Yuki apologized as he started to walk to the exit. "If you don't mind...I am leaving...so..."

The girl left her spot, walked to Yuki and grabbed his arm. "Then, let's spend time together! Without your fan girls here! It's all fun for us!"

"B-But...I-I don't think..."

"Come on!" she yanked his arm after Yuki locked his door.

"Please let go!" the rat cried as she pulled him towards the crowd downstairs. "Aaahh!"

_I am going to transform! I am going to transform! Oh god, I am going to transform!_

"Hey! What are you doing to Yun-Yun!" called another girl's voice.

_Oh thank heavens, Kimi! Out all the right things you should say...that was one of them!_

"Secretary, I am introducing the president to different people!"

"Why Yun-Yun looks like he's going to puke?"

"Puke?" The girls looked at Yuki. He was pale and sweaty all over. _Here's my cue! _Yuki got up and ran to the nearest bathroom and closed the door.

_Nice getaway...arigato, Kimi. What was with that girl? Did she know who she was messing with? She's probably drunk. D-Drunk? _

The boy opened the door slowly and scanned the area. Everybody was looking at him. _Great. _"Ano...I am feeling okay now...and alcohol is bad for you!" he said as he made his escape from the bathroom to the exiting sliding doors.

"The president was drinking? Oh my," one of the student reps said.

"Yun-Yun?" Kimi followed Yuki outside through the sliding doors. She grabbed him by the shoulder. "You didn't did you?"

"Huh? Did what?" the questioning boy was in question himself.

"Drink...that stuff?"

"Alcohol?"

"Mhmm."

"No way! You got it all wrong! I thought that student rep was drunk...the one who held me captive!"

"Oh! Her! That makes sense! Don't scare Kimi like that okay? Kimi has to go find that girl and question her! Don't worry Kimi will clear Yun-Yun's name! Yun-Yun just stay outside where it is safe!" the girl said as she went back in through the sliding doors.

Yuki smiled lightly. _Now I know what friends are really for. Thanks Kimi. _

* * *

The view outside was majestic before the boy as he walked closer to the lake. There was a mountain gracing itself with its snowcapped tips and imposing presence. Its view reflected upon the quiet body of water that sits in front of it. Nearby was a single Sakura tree giving off its petals to the view described. 

_This is so great. It's like I am in a different world...on my own. _

Yuki closed his eyes and savor the atmosphere around him. His moment was disturbed by the sound of breathing and kissing. He gagged at the sight nearby him and he headed further down the lake. He stared at his reflection walking along the banks of the lake and stopped. He noticed that his hair was a disheveled and his clothes was mess from the struggles he had earlier .

_After all that idiocy, I am sure to appear this way. _He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Exhausting...is it not?" a voice called his left side.

_Could it be? _

Yuki turned around to face the one girl he wanted to run into after all that chaos. "Machi...you're here..."

The girl was sitting under the Sakura tree and reading a book. She was dress in simple attire compared to the other girls. She had on a regular, plain white, buttoned shirt and a long blue skirt. Her hair was tied like it always have been, with a clip to hold the hair on top while the rest flowed on the bottom. She gave Yuki a blank look and went back to reading. The boy could think of nothing, but sit next to her, enjoying the view of nature.

"It was exhausting...getting over here and being pulled in all kinds of directions. I never want to go through that again."

"You survived didn't you?" the girl said as she lifted her eyes from the book.

"Yeah...but nearly got killed in the process," Yuki joked. He glanced at the girl beside him and smiled. "I am glad that somebody decided to show up...now I know my obstacles are worth it at the end." The girl looked at him and blushed.

"Don't flatter me," she coolly steamed in redness.

"It's true..."

The girl frowned with her reddened face and crossed her arms. _Please don't do that. _

"Machi doesn't like compliments? Or it's emabarssing? Whatever it is...I am not sorry that I said it."

"That's not necessary, Kaichou-san."

Yuki's eyebrows lifted at the last word. "Kaichou...no, not here...we're not in school . Since I called you by your given name for quite awhile, please call me by mine."

She looked away from him to the mountainous view in front of them, still red and frowning. "Gomen...Yuki...kun."

He smiled and put his hand on the top of her head. "It's alright, Machi." She hesitated for a moment and quickly turned her head to remove his hand. He moved it back to his side and sat quietly.

The two returned to the house for lunch, which was twenty boxes of pizza ordered by Manabe (every one pitched in to pay for it). They returned to a calamity along with the party attendees: pizza boxes lying all over the place, soda cans and bottles (a few was beer) scatted on the floor of every first floor room, knocked down house plants, broken screen doors, crooked picture frames and many more.

_It looks like Kagura has ran through here during her "Kyo" stage. _

The boy and the girl at the sliding door back entrance were stunned. Yuki had an bemused expression on his face while Machi stood and crossed her arms displaying stoicness.

Manabe walked up to greet the newcomers of his disas-terrific shindig. "Surprise!" he yelled into Yuki's face.

"I won't ask," the rat said sternly as he walked headed for the kitchen. The girl behind him walked past her half-sibling and trailed behind the boy. When he walked in his jaw dropped at the sight before him, even the girl behind him was surprised. The floor in the kitchen was soaked with the mixture of water and soap over the plastic trash bags. Some of the male student reps were sliding the on the soap suds trash bags like sleding. Everyone stood around cheering them on while Yuki and Machi tried to swallow their shock. _This should be expected...but I never seen it in front of me before...so this is the true color of the student representatives, huh? Interesting. _

"Whoa! What is this?" Manabe called as he passed through the crowd of people. "Ah! My kitchen! What have you all done to my kitchen?!"

Yuki stared at the boy with aggravation. "You of all people...should know..." Machi eyed her brother from the side. "What would father say?"

Manabe sweat dropped and walked into the kitchen carefully, so he won't slip. "Alright everyone!" he yelled as he climbed to the countertop to get everyone's attention. "This is going too far! My parents will kill me if they knew what happened here! So please..."

_He finally have some common sense.  _

"...Just remember to clean up before tomorrow!" he flashed a dashing smile as he jumped off the counter and slipped head first into the vinyl floor.

_Idiot._

"Nabe-chan!" a female voiced over the the rambling of the crowds. Asume appeared and slid to her man. She sat on her knees and held the unconscious boy to her arms. "Somebody help!" she cried. Kimi noticed the scene and left to get the first aid.

"Manabe!" Yuki called from behind the crowd. Machi took note that Yuki's having a hard time getting through, so she pushed through the crowd to let the boy gain an entry way. They both approached the kitchen with caution and went by Asume's side.

_"What should we do?" Asume cried. Tears came from her eyes as she starts to cry. However, the sound of snoring took over her coos._

"Zzzzz"

Yuki and Asume looked over at the unconscious figure. A look of disbelief appeared on their faces. The girl lifted the figure by his collar with intensity, "KAKERU! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

The boy finally opened his eyes to face a group of angry people. "Babe...Yun-Yun...Machi...you all are here!" The crowd around them became quiet.

**BAM! **Asume angrily dropped him back on the floor. "DON"T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT MORON!" She stormed out of the room and kicked the door down. Yuki sweat dropped. _Now, that was Kagura-like._ He looked back at the boy getting up and rubbing his head.

"Owie...now I have to go apologize...to her."

"I have to admit...that was pretty stupid what you done awhile ago." Yuki stood to help the boy up.

"I know...I can't help it."

Kimi came in with the medical kit and slid to the middle counter. "Kimi got it! Where's the injured person!" She scanned for the injured boy, only to see that he's up and alright.

"False alarm, Kimi," assured Yuki. "Thanks anyways."

_How long do we have to put up with this? _

* * *

The crowd resumed to their party as Manabe and his fellow council left the scene. He went to find Asume to apologize. Meanwhile, Yuki went back out to the lake to escape the craziness again. Machi managed to get some pizza for them and returned to the lake. The two ate in peace with a beautiful view in front of them.

Inside the house, Asume watched from her window in her room of the two eating. She sighed and leaned against the window. "I didn't know they are together."

"Hey...babe...what were you talking about?" Manabe appeared at her open doorway. He walked over to where she was standing.

"You have no right to speak," she said crossly. "What were you thinking? I thought you were hurt!"

"I'm sorry...I just just got caught up...you know."

"Never mind. Just don't do that again," she frowned.

"Okay, Sume-chan." He gave her a hug while she still stare outside the window.

"How come you never told me? I would of told my friends to back off of him."

"Huh?"

"Yuu-chan, I mean...you never told me he's going out with Machi-chan." She pointed out the window. "Ever since we got here today...he's been by her side the whole time."

"Wha--" Manabe looked out the window to see the scene. His eyes widen. "What in THE HELL! PERVERT!"

"Ah...Nabe--"

"I am sorry, babe. You're mistaken...those two are not going out with each other. Yun-Yun...is just extra NICE to her...WHY? I don't know..."

"Nabe-chan...you're yelling for no reason...again."

"Gomen...it's something I am not used to...yet."

* * *

As the evening falls, Yuki and Machi returned to the house to find a more subtle, mellow crowd. Most of them prepared to stay overnight, while others went home. The boy gazed at this scenery and smiled, "I thought parties starts at this hour," he said to the girl next to him. 

"Pitful people," she responded somberly as she headed for her room up the stairs. Yuki looked up as she walked away._ It seems like she didn't have fun at all. The party was interesting...but what fun it is...if we are not part of it? It was fun to watch...though._

He went to the kitchen and the other first floor rooms to check if there's anything that needed to be cleaned, but there were already people in each area cleaning. They told him that he doesn't need to help since he did not make that mess. He left and walked to his room.

After he showered and changed into his pajamas, the boy gazed out of his window. The moonlight covered the view below. Over the lake, over the meadow of wildflowers, on top of the mountain was its light. The light reflected in the boy's eyes as he watched the natural masterpiece.

_Thank you for the first day of survival. First-time away from being trapped in his cage. I thought I wouldn't make it...there were so many close call...but I made it. Thank you so much...for this day of freedom..._


	4. CH3 The Lake Versus the Beach

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait!Here's the third chapter! Our leads finally get their "screen time" in this chapter. If you read the manga, this is more understandable. If not that's okay too! Enjoy the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

"**The Lake Versus The Beach" **

**-------------------------------------------------**

"_It's finally coming isn't, Yuki-kun?"_

"_Just wait and see. It'll come...summer's end" _

_What are you talking about? _

* * *

Light had broken though the darkness of sleep to reveal a face of a dark-haired boy with a pair a huge brown eyes. 

"I am talking about Princess Yun-Yun and why her royal highness won't awaken to my princely ...Ow! Ow!"

"Your stupidy is enough to wake me up!" the awoken gray-haired boyfumed as he pulled on his friend's ear. He was irritated that he was awaken and that the other boy invaded his privacy. "How did you get in here?"

"Who was the man that gave you key? He is sure to have a copy!"

"You should of just knocked!"

"It wouldn't wake your royal highness!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna take it outside?" Yuki jumped out of his bed and lifted his arms in fighting stance. The other boy mirrored his stance.

"Let's take here! Right here! Right now!"

The two boys threw punches without hitting each other and then laughed at their absurdity. The dark-haired boy put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I just want to tell you to get dress for the beach. Meet ya downstairs in a few?" He let the other boy go and headed to the doorway.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded.

* * *

After Yuki dressed in his beach attire, he went downstairs and saw the area was different than the day before, not only it was clean, but there were no people. _They left already? _

"Everybody's already at the beach! I just stayed behind so I could take you and hopefully... another person."

"Another person...is there...?"

"Yeah, she stayed to make breakfast for you...since the breakfast ended an hour ago. There was nothing for you left...so she insisted that she stay and fix something else. A stubborn person she is."

While Manabe was talking, Yuki stood and gazed out of the glass of the sliding doors. He could see his mysterious cook standing by the lake. He put his hand on the glass door and blushed.

"It's in the kitchen...already heated up." Manbae pulled Yuki from his spot and pushed him to the kitchen. "Come on! We don't have all day! Eat! Eat!"

Yuki ate as quickly as he could with Manabe rushing him. Afterwards, Manabe went outside to the back to talk to the "cook by the lake" and then, dragged the gray-haired boy to his car. As he dragged him, Yuki remembered the "cook" left behind.

"Hey! What about her?" he said while Manabe was pulling him by the arm to his car.

"Forget it. She wouldn't go even if I threaten her. She insisted that she doesn't want to go." Manabe said.

"But still!" Yuki yanked his arm away from him and headed back to the house.

Manabe shook his head and sighed. "Make that two stubborn people."

* * *

Yuki rushed to through the sliding doors and spotted the girl by the lake. He walked over and stood silently beside her. There were no sounds, but the whispers of the summer breeze and splashes made by the birds by the lake as they swoop down to have their morning meal. The soft breeze gently move the fabric of the girl's periwinkle dress and the soft tresses of her dark brown hair. She glanced over at the boy beside her and looked away. 

"I want to thank you for breakfast. It was surprisingly good."

"Surprisingly?" she questioned.

"Heh," the boy chuckled. "I was surprised what a good cook you are."

The girl responded with a light blush.

"Ano...we're leaving for the beach now...why don't you come along?"

The girl's face became tense. "I don't like the beach."

"You prefer the lake?"

"I just don't want to go." Silence had returned between the two.

_Why doesn't she want to go? I could see the reasons why I wouldn't want to go. It's too hot. The sand's bothersome. I get feverish too...but...but still it's fun. I would want to go just to be with everyone. Everyone..._

_Why does it matter if I go or not? He could just go on ahead...unless...unless...he doesn't want..._

"If you don't go...it'll be no fun. I wanted you to go because I know it'll be fun. If you don't like the water, then stay on the shore. If you don't like the sand, then stay along the water. If you don't like either...we could always stay here."

_He'll stay here?_

"No, you don't..." she faced the boy as he gently held his hand out to her. He smiled softly at her.

"Machi doesn't like the beach...because it'll be lonely, ne?"

_Yuki..._

"Either way, you're going!" he said sanguinely as he took her hand and pulled her along with him. She silently gave in as he escorted her to Manabe's car.

The boy by the car was surprised to see his sister's attendance. He smiled and went inside of his car to start it. The other two joined him inside.

_Just how does he do it..._

* * *

Twenty-minutes later, they arrived by at the sunny summer scenery. There were people hanging around doing different activities: volleyball, swimming, sand-castle building, sun-bathing, reading, etcetra. Asume and Kimi came to greet the newcomers. 

"Hey! Machi's here too! Kimi is glad Machi came!" the girl in the pink floral bikini said. She took Machi by the hand. "Sou, let's hang out!" They disappeared into the beach ahead. Yuki smiled. _At least someone else is happy to see her too. _

Asume lead her boyfriend by the arm as they walked to the beach with Yuki following behind, carrying the umbrella and towels. They laid their towels and set their stuff next to Kimi and Asume's already laid out towels. After the umbrella was set, Manabe instantly set off out into the sea with his girfriend, leaving Yuki to relax on his own. He leaned back with supporting arms on the large, beige beach towel underneath the placed umbrella. As he watched everyone doing their own activity, a memory of his last summer vacation came to pass.

_This feels so familiar. Yes. Last year. I remember...such a bittersweet memory. _

"_I must tell you something...the lid must be opened." _

_I couldn't get myself to tell her that I was letting her go. The truth about her and me really hurt during that time. I wanted to be the one to love her...but in the end...it was not that way. _

"_You should call Honda-san by name."_

_Tohru...Tohru...I should call her by name...but should I really? Tohru...It's like something sacred to my lips. It's strange though...when I was told to say "her" name...it came so easily to me..._

"Machi..."

From the distance, Yuki could see the two female cabinet members standing along side one another, conversing, although the girl in his mind is not a frequent chatter. He watched in wonder what the two were talking about. In the forefront, the dark-haired girl next to the silent one smiled at her with her hands interlocked together, behind her back.

"Kimi knows what Machi's thinking!" she exclaimed.

The girl gave her a unsmiling look and glanced at the other girl from the side. "What am I thinking?"

"Hee, hee...about that boy staring at you from far away." Kimi pointed out the pointed to the boy with the lean of her head.

"What?" A hint of red started to form on the other girl's cheeks when she glanced quickly at the boy.

"Come on! I knew it ever since this past spring! You like Yun-Yun!" the girl said excitedly. "Kimi also knows that Yun-Yun like Machi too!"

"Don't say such irrelevant things!" Machi snapped with a burning red face.

"Machi doesn't have to be embarrassed about it! It's normal! Kimi like boys too! Yun-Yun is a nice guy, ne? He's always nice to Machi."

"Just because he's nice...it doesn't mean that..." she paused as she looked down and away from the other girl.

"Kimi thinks there is something. Mmmhmm! There's something." Kimi ended the conversation when she saw the boy in question heading their direction. She smiled at him and leaned her head to one side.

"Hey Kimi. Machi. I am going for a walk, do you two care to join me?" the boy asked.

"Ano...Kimi wants to go in the water! Yun-Yun should get in too! It's fun!" the girl replied.

"Maybe some other day. We'll be here for two weeks, so maybe another day."

"Awww...okay. Kimi go to the water anyways! Machi probably wants to take a walk!" The girl dashed towards the ocean where the others were swimming. "Have fun you two!" She splashed into the water and joined the others who includes, Manabe, Asume, Asume's friends and the student reps who were at the party.

The pair stared at the crowd in the ocean. Yuki smiled serenely at the crew while the girl next to him just stared. "That sounds like fun, but I don't like crowds." He turned to the girl next to him, "Shall we?"

They walked quietly, side by side along the ocean shore with the salty water stroking at their feet and the sand shifting between their toes. The view ahead was the rockiness of the beach with gulls surrounding around the rocky area. Yuki stopped and looked at the sky above. He smiled forlornly. Machi gazed at his sad smile.

She spoke softly by his side, "You laugh, but still smile sadly. Something is still making you sad?"

The boy still looked out to the sky, but his smile turned into a contented one. "It because it was like the sky...unable to be reached. That's what I used to think...when I was not free."

_She was like the sky too...except she remained like the sky. If I continue to reach for her, I'll never reach her and only drown in desperation and dependence. Now, because I let go...this period had came to me. _

"Who was your captor? The reason you were not free," the girl's voice interrupted his train of thought. He looked at her and walked over to the rocky shore. He sat on one of the rocks with her following.

"I used to blame many people for my weaknesses, especially certain people inmy family...but, now I only have myself to blame. I used their tormenting as an excuse to be weak."

"I didn't know you went through that." The girl viewed the ocean ahead of them. "No wonder you seemed so lonely during that time. You weren't free." A hand went over hers and held it. She looked over at her held hand and blushed lightly.

"You really know how to 'see', Machi. You have a deeper perception of things that many people couldn't see. That's what I like about you." He looked in her direction and smiled. The smile faded slowly while he look at her. "Yet..." he frowned. "The only reason you could see it...was because you could feel it yourself. You know exactly how I feel because you are feeling it."

Machi looked at him with widened eyes and hopped off the rock they were sitting at. She looked at him furiously. "I don't want your pity." She turned away and made tracks.

Yuki stared as she walked away. "Gomen, Machi. It's the truth, not pity."

* * *

In the afternoon, everybody left to go home except Manabe's student council crew, his girlfriend and her friends, who are all staying at his lake house. He ordered bento boxes for everyone when they returned from their beach excursion (of course they have to pay, with the exception of Machi and Asume). When the food arrived, everyone ate at the two bench tables located near the house, a little distant from the lake. Asume ate with her pals at one table while her boyfriend at with his pals at the other. She and the girls talked about some of the representatives and how odd some of them were. Then, their conversation shifted over to the prince of Kaibara High. 

"We didn't get to see too much of Yuu-chan today!" said a long brown hair girl (the one who sat by Yuki in the car), named Rina. She was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts over her bathing suit. "Hey Yuu-chan! Where were you at the beach? We were searching for you!" she called out to the table in facing her.

Yuki cringed a little when he heard his newfound nickname being used. He nervously smiled at the girl. "A-Ano... I was just walking...that's all."

"That's fine! We still have time to spend with Yuu-chan!" she chimed from the other table. The other girl turned and giggled. "Tomorrow, ne? Yuu-chan?"

"H-Huh?" Yuki sweated at the girl's assertiveness.

"Rika-chan...Yuu-chan probably has something else in mind." Asume scolded as she lightly patted her friends hand.

"Yun-Yun doesn't mind!" her boyfriend responded. "He'd be happy to escort you ladies! To the mall that is...unless there is another "district" in mind..." he lightly tapped the gray-haired boy with his elbow.

"What other 'district'? And why did you decide for me!" the boy growled.

"Daijabou, Yun-Yun! You'll have fun...trust me!" the boy assured.

"But..." he looked over at the empty space near Kimi. He glowered and rested his elbow on the table with his chin sitting in his palm. Kimi looked at the empty space and sighed unnoticeably.

"So, Yuu-chan will go? Right?" Rina asked, looking in Yuki's direction.

"Okay...I'll go," Yuki gave in still glowering at the space. Rina pouted and walked over to the boy. She lowered to his eye level and gave him concerned look.

"Are you sure? You don't have to...you just... don't seem too happy."

"It's alright," Yuki lifted his head off of his chin and replaced his glower with a light smile. "I was just tired. I would like to escort you and your friends, Sujaki-san."

"Really?! Arigato, Yuu-chan! It'll be fun! Just wait until tomorrow!" she gleamed as she returned to tell her friends the good news. Manabe patted him on the back.

"You're such a good sport, Yuu-chan!" he cheered.

"Jeez, thanks a lot," Yuki said sarcastically. "Don't call me Yuu-chan."

"Sorry, it got rubbed on me by my girl."

* * *

As everyone continued to talk amongst themselves, Yuki walked to the lake, hoping to find her. However, she was not present. He sighed. 

_Was I too quick to confront her of her own struggles? She always have known mine and aided me whenever I tried to break through. I want to help her..._

"Yun-Yun?" Yuki glanced over his right and saw the secretary of his cabinet. "Kimi knows what's bothering Yun-Yun." She walked over beside him. "Machi's mysteriousness, ne?"

"Hai...she's a real mystery."

"Kimi always known Yellow likes Red."

"Huh?" the boy confused over her saying.

"Remember last year's end-of-the-term celebration? We went to that new eateryKimi chose,to celebrate.Kimi didn't understand why Machi was still in her uniform...remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. She also answered my question...she liked the color of the leaf I gave her."

"Does Yun-Yun remember what color was that leaf?" She smiled as she asked.

"It's red," he answered without thinking about it.

"Machi likes Red!" Kimi sing-songed. "Think about it, Yun-Yun!" she called out as she skipped over back to the tables.

"She likes red. What does yellow have to do with it?" he asked himself. "Hey...wait...she didn't mean our student council colors. I was red, Kimi was pink, Manabe was black, Nao was blue and Machi...was... yellow." He blushed profusely.

_How could I miss that? Was I that dense? That's why she looked at me like that when I asked her long ago. If she said "red" then...what would I think? _

* * *

In the evening, everyone gather around the dinner table for a surprise dinner by the host himself, with the help of his girlfriend, of course. When his dish was served to him, Yuki looked at it and poked the charred substance on his plate. "Manabe, I don't want to be discourteous, but is this suppose to be fish?" Manabe walked over and poked at it with a wooden spoon. 

"Hmmm...I think it is...Yeah," he nodded with his hand underneath his chin.

"You think it is...why are poking at my food?"

"Just eat!" Manabe yelled.

"You don't have to yell!" Yuki retorted. He went back to probing his dinner. Asume brought out the last bowl of rice to him and looked over his shoulder.

"That's salmon, Yuu-chan. Created by Nabe-chan with friendly love!" she answered his question fully. Yuki redden with embarrassment for being obnoxious to his friend who was trying to fix him dinner. When the two chefs seated themselves, Yuki looked over at the other boy's direction and frowned. "Hey Manabe..."

"Yeah?" the boy responded a little irately.

"Thanks for fixing my plate. I am sorry for being rude...I apologize. Gomen."

"It's all cool, man. Just eat," the boy said coolly.

"Hai. Idakimas." Yuki began to cut the charred meat into pieces and at them one by one slowly. The taste was as it was expected, but not as bad. As he ate the reminder of his meal, he stole a few glances of the girl next to his friend. She was eating silently, ignoring everyone around her.

_Is she still mad at me? _

* * *

After dinner, Yuki was going to help in the kitchen but he got kicked out by Asume's friends, who already took the job. 

"It's alright, Yuu-chan! You already done us the favor to escort us to the mall!" Rina told him. "Go on and rest up for tomorrow!"

Yuki wondered around the first floor until he saw lighted room of the study go off. Machi walked out of the door with a few books in her arms. He walked over to her. "Hey Machi, were you doing your summer homework?"

"I am done with that long ago. I was just looking for a few books."

"I see...are you still mad about earlier?"

"I wasn't mad at you...I was angry with myself."

"No need to be angry...it's alright. We all have our weaknesses...but it's our choice alone what we are to do with them. However, despite your weaknesses...I believe that you're fighting to make them your strengths. I just want you to know I am here to support you."

The girl looked up at him with her eyes gazing in awe. Her head lowered."Thank you, Yuki. Same here. I'll be here to support you in your weaknesses." After she said her words, he lifted his hand and pat her left shoulder.

"You have always been a good support. Thank you." he gently smiled. The girl faced away to hide her blushing reaction.

"FREAKO PEVERTO! UNREASONABLE PROBING!" yelled Manabe from behind.

"There you go again! Shouting redundant nothings!" Yuki retorted to the other boy's ferocity.

"First my food, now you are being perverted! Yun-Yun's being rebellious today!" the boy cried.

"Now you are just being ridiculous. Not making any sense here?"

"Just admit it Yun-Yun...you are a pervert in the closet!"

"What?! Say that again and I'll make sure you get stuffed in your own closet!"

"Now you are not making any sense!" The two continued on squabbling and wringing each other necks as the girl with them watched. She was joined with the other girls, who were amused over this nonsense.

* * *

After the boys rekindled their friendship, everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the next day ahead. Yuki changed into his pajamas and rested on his bed. He closed his eyes as he shifted into his relaxed state. A sound of laughter had evaded his rested state. 

_What's going on?_

The boy got up from his bed and sauntered down the lighted hallway from his room. The noise grew louder as he move closer to Kimi's room. Her door was partially open to reveal a group of girls laughing and joking around.

_Oh, it's just them. Back to bed I go... _

Just as the boy retreated, his "unnecessary" nickname was called, "Yuu-chann!"

"Yes?" Yuki turned and saw a pink-pajama clad girl with short-dark hair. She was one of Asume's friends. Her name was Akira.

"Why don't you come and join us, since you are here! We didn't know you were lonely!"

_That's not it. _

"No, I was just passing by...on my way to bed. If you don't mind..."

"Aww, come on, Yuu-channn! You are not an old man! It's only nine! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of Kimi's room.

_Not again. _

When the two entered, everyone looked in their direction and became even more boisterous. "Yaaayy-Yuuu-chan is here!" cheered a light brown haired girl in a white robe with pink pants, named Noriko. She trotted over to where Akria and Yuki sat themselves and sat next to Yuki. The boy apprehensively looked both sides of him to make sure no one was sneaking a "hug" from him. Kimi was sitting on her bed with a cheery smile pasted on her face, for this was one of the rarest moments to see her colleague in this position.

"Yun-Yun! You came to chat with us? Kimi's happy!" the girl lowered herself off of her bed and sat net to Asume, who was trying to tell her pals to not make Yuki so uncomfortable.

"Yuu-chan, are you alright with this? I mean, you are not uncomfortable with us are you?" she asked concernedly.

"Heh...daijabou, Mizua-san," Yuki replied nervously. "It's just that I never been..."he paused when he realized that the girl he was talking to was his best's friend's girl. "A-Ano...where's the other guy?"

"Nabe-chan is such a baby. He went to sleep when I wanted to stay up and watch the stars! He's being unromantic, but that's okay...I still love him. Oh well, at least Yuu-chan is here! Does Yuu-chan have a special someone also?"

Yuki sweated after he heard that question. Nobody has ever attempted to ask him because they all assumed he he's "special" and nobody's good for him. Kimi patted her new friend on the back and beamed, "No one has ever asked him that before! Even Kimi never asked! Yun-Yun is shy about these things. Ne, Yun-Yun?"

Yuki blinked at his associate."You're quite right, Kimi. These things don't come so easily for me..." he hesitated to look upon everyone. All the girls were quiet and somewhat serious. Sitting next to Asume, was Rina; another dark-haired girl named Miki; and a brown haired girl named, Suisuki. Yuki stared across from them, lost of words.

_I never seen such a crowd of calm people. People who has no care in the world where I came from or who I was. They treated me like I am another regular person...even though they are a group of girls. _

"Yun-Yun? Are you okay?" Kimi brought his mind back into reality.

Yuki gave her a gentle smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how everyone's different than the girls at my school. Kimi knew how the girls were right?"

Kimi excitedly grinned and nodded. "They worship him like a prince. You all know he is known as the Prince of Kaibara High?"

"We heard from Nabe-chan," Asume said. "I find that quite unbelievable! We go to an all girls school, so we could only imagine what it might have been like to have a prince at our school!"

"There is also a fan club called 'Puri Yuki' ," Kimi continued her explanation of the phenomenon of Kaibara High. "They were so mean to Kimi, just because Kimi was being friendly and get to spend more time with Yun-Yun!"

"That's just crazy fandom, almost like a movie star!" Rina commented.

"It's not like that," Yuki said, "It more like they felt they can't approach me. That I am only there for them to view and worship. More like an idol. Even the boys were that way. Strange isn't it?"

Everyone stood silent for a moment. Kimi leaned her head to one side and smile serenely at the boy for explaining what he kept inside for so long. She understood that this type of thing makes him feel out of place. "Kimi understand now. Yun-Yun doesn't like being a prince, ne?"

Yuki just responded with a carefree grin and nodded. The girls responded in a similar fashion and continued asking Yuki more about his school, working in the student council and his favorite things. The boy begun to feel more confident in talking with his new friends as the conversation grew longer. Watching him from afar, through the cracks of the doors was someone still lost in her own fears and weaknesses. She felt a certain warmth was she watched the boy beamed brightly in his newfound assertiveness.

_He smiled sadly long ago...in a crowd similar to this. He was right about me feeling his loneliness because I myself had always been alone. When I saw him walked the halls at school, I watched him walk alone, gazing at the crowd he wished he could be a part of. I didn't want him to be alone, so I tried my best to greet him day by day...trying my hardest to show him that he's alone no more. Now, he smiles more freely, more careless of his insecurity...because he's in his period of freedom. _

As she headed back to her room, with a glass of water in her hand, his voice called for her. "Machi."

She turned around to face the one she watched earlier. He walked closer and lowered his face close to hers. Her eyebrows lifted at his nearness. "I never forgotten you, if that's what you are worried about." Her face went crimson and she quickly spun around. As she spun, she spilled some of the water in her glass on herself and the boy facing her.

"I am not worried about anything!" she steamed and stormed to her room.

Yuki shook his head at the water spelt on the shirt of his pajamas and just marveled on the girl's adorable reaction. He headed back to his room and gazed at the window outside. A soft smile formed on his face as he thought of the girl earlier.

_She's always retreating when I flattered her. She doesn't want me to see that cute blush she has. How endearing. I hope she could smile someday. I bet when she does smile, it is just as cute as that blush. Please let me be the one to make her smile...just as she makes me. _

* * *

**AN: **Oh my, Yuki has loosen up a little more once he see the girls aren't as bad as they seem to be. He's already comfortable with the leading lady from the time before. If you read CH 100 from the manga, that's is where that comfortableness began. Okay, Yuki gets to know his new friends better in the next crazy chapter! See ya! 


	5. CH4 Shopping Madness

**AN: **Finally I managed to get CH 4 up! The log-in page was down, so I couldn't put it up. I am also thankful I found the time to write this. I just got a new job, so now it's difficult to find the time to update. I'll try to update it at least once a week on the weekends. Alright, I didn't get in too much depth about Asume's friends as I said I would, but they have more "screen time" than the leading girl in this chapter. I hope you like. Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"_**Shopping Madness" **_

_-----------------------------------_

The daylight spilled into the darkness of sleep and the wispy sounds of voices filtrated into his hearing.

"Wow. I never see anyone sleep so deep," said a soft voice.

"Let him sleep a little longer, if he needed too. We did kept him up, after all," said another.

"It's because he's a princess," a more deeper voice suggested. It was at that time, the "princess'" eyes opened to see six faces looking at his sleepiness. His face redden and eyes enlarged in astonishment. He pulled his covering to himself in reaction.

"What is everyone doing here?!" he angered and turned his intense gaze over to the other male in the room. "Or should I ask HOW did everyone get in here!" The other boy walked in front of the six girls and grinned.

"You have been sleeping for…err..." the boy looked at his watch, "…two hours since we are here. I came alone at first, then the girls became curious and wondered what happened to their dear escort. However, we are glad you are wide awake. Now we exit, stage left! Come on, everyone! Yun-Yun- hime is up!" He gave Yuki a quick grin and took his girlfriend by the shoulders as they exited with everyone.

"We are happy that you are awake Yuu-chan!" Rina chimed as she exited and shut the door behind her. Yuki stared at the door in amazement that everyone watched him sleep for two hours.

_Two hours? Man, that was deep sleeping! Have to get up!_

He got up and paced his way to the bathroom down the hallway. He could hear female voices downstairs as he crossed from above. He quickly washed up and dressed in a white buttoned shirt and kakis. Down the stairs he rushed to the kitchen to see two of the girls sitting at the table.

"Ohayo, Yuu-chan," Noriko said when she turned around.

"Did you sleep well, Yuu-chan?" said Akira, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I think I slept too well, eheh." Yuki grinned sheepishly with his hands in his pockets.

"It's alright! We are at fault for keeping you, especially me!" Akira said.

"It's alright, Isira-san. I am just a late sleeper."

"Now that you are up, we saved breakfast for you!" Noriko sing-songed as she displayed Yuki's plate in front of him.

"It's leek omelet, with the side of rice and miso soup!" she beamed.

Yuki moved to the table and sat on the other side of the girls. He smiled at the food served to him. "Arigato, Isira-san and Wantabe-san. Idakimas!" The boy felt a surge of happiness as he ate his food.

_Why do I feel like this all of the sudden? Was I thinking of her? Her food was always this good. I guess this taste has brought back this elated memory. _

"Is it good? I didn't overcook it did I?" Noriko asked.

"It's perfect. Just like how she used to fix it at home," Yuki revealed his inner thoughts without thinking what he was saying.

"Your mother?" Akira questioned.

As Yuki was eating, his eyes widen in realization. He put his lowered his chopsticks and just smiled with a slight nervousness. _Should I tell them about her? _"No…my…friend, our housekeeper at home…cooks like you do."

Noriko reacted with a beam. "Really? I am quite flattered! I am glad to cook for you anytime!"

Akira on the other hand, was more curious about the housekeeper. "You are friends with your housekeeper? Isn't she an old woman?"

_Should I tell?_

"Ano…that is…"

The group was interrupted with another coming in from the sliding doors behind them. Manabe was the first to enter, following his girlfriend and Rina. "Hey, Yun-Yun! Ready to be a gentleman to the ladies?" he cheerfully asked as he pat Yuki on the shoulder.

"When ever you are…room invader." Yuki seethed as he remembered Manabe's earlier actions.

"Room invader? Hey! You are the sleeping beauty! You needed to sleep longer to regain you beauty powers! " Manabe retorted.

"Well… maybe I do!" Yuki returned with a comeback. He gritted his teeth as he wringed the boy's neck.

"Alright, Miss Yuki!" the other boy teased as he mirrored Yuki's actions.

"Okay, let's get going!" Kimi called from the living room area. She appeared at the doorway with her lacy white shirt and jean skirt. Behind her was the plainer dressed girl who just stood quietly behind her. She had on a pale yellow buttoned shirt with a medium-length matching skirt. The boys quickly made up from their bickering and stepped through the doorway of the kitchen. One of their eyes set on the plain dressed girl.

"Machi, you look cute today," he smiled and commented. "That outfit really suits you." The girl reacted with a blush. However, the boy next to him begins to boil with his uncontrollable rage.

"PERVERT IN THE CLOSET! I SHALL VANQUISH YOU!" he bellowed. The girls were stunned by surprised at his sudden rage.

"Will you stop with that nonsense!" Yuki irately said. "You're really making yourself look stupid!"

"I am not the one being perverted!" Manabe cried. "Seductress!"

"Seductress, eh?" Yuki turned and throttled the boy's neck. "I think you overreacted just a little bit!" he said, tensing his words.

Kimi ignored the fight and opened the front door. She and the girls walked out as the boys fought. Asume looked back at the two quarrelers. "You two will have time to fight when we come back! Let's get going!" she scolded. The boys gave each other intense glances and mellowed as the exited.

* * *

When everyone's outside, everybody looked questionably at Manabe's car. With two extra passengers, it would be a tight squeeze. Yuki studied these expressions and sweat dropped. 

_I know exactly what they are thinking. _

Manabe analyzed the situation with a low level of seriousness. "Why don't Yun-Yun sit on one of your laps, since he is a skirt chaser." Asume and Yuki acted in response with a smack on the boy's head. "Ow! Ow! Gomen!"

"Let Yuu-chan sit in the front! Me and the girls will squeeze in the back! We are all small enough to squeeze in!" Asume angrily said, pointing it out to her dismissive boyfriend. She stormed to the back doors of the car and opened it. "Machi, you could go first since you are the smallest." She held out the door for the girl as the girl entered. She was followed by Kimi, Noriko, Akira, Asume, Rina, Miki and Suisuki. When the last girl entered, she closed the door and crammed the other five like sardines. The girl at the other end winced in the tightness of the squeeze. At the same time, the boys came into the front passenger seats and fasten their seat belts. Manabe turned to see if the girls are alright. Asume scooted up forward, so more space could be provided. She smiled at her beau, "Everything's alright, Nabe-chan! Let's go before we all suffocate!" Yuki sat silently in the front, feeling remorse for the girls.

"Off to the mall we go!" he chimed and started the car.

The drive was a silent one, for the females in the back tried not ram into each other every time the driver, Manabe, makes a turn. The "suffocation" ended in fifteen minutes after Manabe found a space in a packed lot. The girls helped him find the space out of desperation. They all piled out of the car and stretched. Rina, being the tallest of all girls, felt claustrophobic for that period of time. She was the most relieved to be free.

"Ahh! We're here!" she said as she stretched. She turned to Yuki and took his arm. "Let's start our fun here, Yuu-chan! Yay!" She skipped away with Yuki being lead by her. They were followed by the rest of her friends, excluding Kimi, Machi and Asume who just watched.

"A-Ano.." Yuki tried to say something but it was already too late to reject.

"It looks like Rina-chan is the escort!" Kimi joked as she watched the pair departing. Machi also watched with her usual despondent expression. "Alright, Machi, it looks like Kimi will have to escort you! Let's see all the places Kimi wants to see!" The girls walked side by side, followed by the couple, Manabe and Asume.

* * *

The group entered a huge complex filled with shops and people. Eyes were gazing at the boy surrounded with five girls. Young men were thinking how lucky he must be to have such good looks and cute women, while the young girls gawked at his beauty. Yuki really felt intensity from those stares, but ignored them. He told himself not to break the promise of his new friends just because he was being stared at. From behind, passing Machi and Kimi, Manabe smirked at Yuki's silent popularity at the mall. 

"Yun-Yun got it looking good over there," he remarked to the girl beside him.

Asume reacted to the comment with a frown. "I hope that is what he wants. Is there any one person he rather spend time with?"

"Nah, Yun-Yun has always been the shy type. Now, he proudly and carefreely displayed his charms without fear. He was so stick tight before."

"I am glad he's felt that way around my friends," she said as she looked down. "I was worried that we'll make him totally uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it's too bad that you all have to go soon." Manabe held the girl closer as they walked along the line of shops.

Yuki was being pulled from right to left to the different shops in the mall to aid his friends in their clothing choice. The boy had a real hard time being their critic because he wanted them to chose what they liked, despise his choice.

"What kind of style do you like, Yuu-chan?" Miki asked as she shifted through a rack of shirts.

"Well…" Yuki thought in his mind what he preferred. He thought of the girl earlier and her clothing choice. "Simplcity is elegant," he answered. "A style which speaks a person's personality. Simple and elegant."

"Aww…how poetic!" Miki said clapsing her hands near her cheeks. "I thought that's what you like…after that short cute comment this morning! That was so nice and cute of you. I bet that girl was taken by your words!"

Yuki redden little as he looked away. "I was only complementing her."

"All it takes is one compliment to take a girl's heart away." Miki gently smile at him as her friends came with different type of clothing in their hands. They pulled her aside to show her, while Yuki held on to her comment.

"I won't forget that," he said as he watched the girls enjoying their favoirte pastime.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimi took Machi to a little stationary shop. The girls browsed the shop and its contents. Machi spotted a flower and leaf -pressed stationary set. She held the package in her hands as she examined it. It reminded her about a certain hand-made trinket long ago. 

"_It's because Machi like the red color of leaf, ne?" _

"_I will never forget that." _

"Oh! That's a cute set, Machi!" Kimi said from behind. "Do you like stationary? Kimi does!" The girl held up a pastel stationary set with a little puppy dog design on it. "Cute, ne?" Machi responded with a little nod and looked back at the stationary in her hand. Soon they were joined by the other group. The couple with them took off on their own. Yuki informed them that Manabe just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. The girls continued to browse the shop as Yuki become aware of the girl he was yearning to speak to. He walked towards the back of the shop where she was standing.

"Hey Machi, are you enjoying yourself, so far?" he kindly asked.

"Does it matter if I did?"

"I just want to know."

"I really don't know if I am." Yuki stared at her with inquisitiveness.

"What were you thinking when you were looking at these?" he pointed to the stationary sets in front of them. Machi looked at him with wide eyes. Yuki returned her gaze with his own.

_I was thinking…of how kind you were to me…I never forgotten that. _

"Nothing. I was just browsing." She turned away and continued looking through the stationeries.

"Yun-Yun!" Kimi called from behind. "Come and look at these!" She pointed to the office supply section of the store. "You too Machi!" The two walked over to her as she enthused over the office supplies and their prices, which was usually expensive. "Kimi think we could used some of these in the office!" While Kimi continued to yak about office supplies, Yuki's mind drifted to the situation before, gazing at the girl in front of him.

"_I really don't know if I am…" _

_Machi, you are really trying to understand yourself, aren't you? _

* * *

As the noontime settled in, everyone headed for the food court, where they met up with Manabe and Asume. They all dispersed in different areas of the court to retrive their lunch and regrouped at the tables. One table has Manabe, Asume, Kimi and Machi. Another has Yuki and all of Asume's friends. The boy ate silently as the girls chatted away about their shopping. It was not that he was not interested, but his mind was focused solely at the girl he was looking at. Rina caught him in his daze and confronted him. "I think you should just get on with it and tell her." 

"Eh?" Yuki said as he was pulled from his thoughts. The girls stared at him questioningly.

"It's palpable you like her," Rina said in a soft voice as she lowers her head towards the middle of the table, so the girl at the other table couldn't hear. Akira and Noriko nodded in agreement.

"Is it really?" Yuki shyly spoked as he rubbed his left arm in apprehension. Miki and Suisuki giggled at his reaction because it was adorable.

"When we first came here, you were with her the whole time! Asume-chan thought you two were a couple," Noriko explained. "She told us to back away from you during that day because she thought you two were together!"

"Ah…S-She did?" Yuki sweated.

_I didn't know she thought that we were…_

"But…after she confirmed it with Manabe-kun, she told us that it's alright to hang out with you," Akira finished her friend's explanation. Yuki stood silent as his expression went blank.

_Did we really seemed that way to everyone? _

"I think it's cute how you are around her," Rika said, smiling. "It only make me wished that there is someone like that in my life." She closed her eyes as she continued to smile, "I could only envy how lucky she is to have such a nice man to like her."

Yuki still remained silent, but a hint of pink lifted upon his cheeks. The girls awed at his reaction. "We wish you luck, Yuu-chan!" Miki whispered and her friends beamed along with her.

"A-Arigato, minna-san." Yuki brighten his mood a little with an upward shift from his lips.

* * *

After lunch hour, everyone headed back out to the mall for one more round of shopping. Yuki did not buy anything because he did feel a need to. However, Manabe bought various of things like he was on a holiday shopping spree. The girls did not buy much, although they tried on hundreds of different variety of outfits. They just relished the time spent with their friend and fashion critic (not that Yuki is a professional critic). As they strolled down the complex with him, people turned and stared at them (mainly at him). 

"Is he a model?" someone asked another nearby.

"Maybe a celebrity?" said another.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAID A MODEL? WHERE?" called out an loud, manly voice.

"He's over there," someone pointed out the 'model' in question.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU OVER THERE! THE MODEL WITH ALL THE CHICKS!" the loud voice called. The 'model' was being oblivious to his calling, for he did know he was the one that voice was calling.

"Oi, Yun-Yun, I think that crazy man-looking person over there is calling you," Manabe said as he tapped Yuki on the shoulder. The boy turned and saw an strangely dressed person pointing at him.

"Me?" Yuki pointed to himself.

"YES! YES! COME! COME!" the man-looking person gestured the boy to come his direction. "WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! THE PERFECT PROPORTIONS, GORGEOUS EYES, BEAUTIFUL FACE, WHAT NOT."

The boy's tachi (group) puzzled over this sudden occurance. Asume eyed a small booth with girl nearby and read its display sign.

_FAB MAG MODEL SEARCH _

"Kyaa! It's a model search for a magazine! Yuu-chan you should definitely do it!" the girl exclaimed, pointing to the booth.

"It looks like fun! Go on, Yuu-chan!" Rika joined in her friend's zealousness. The boy looked at the booth with a unease look on his face. Manabe swung an arm around his neck.

"What are waiting for? Come on, Yun-Yun!" the boy nudged him to the booth nearby.

"I-It's just that…I am not…"

"Do it as their departing gift." Manabe whispered, pointed to the excited girls. You do know that they are leaving today, ne?"

"They are?" Yuki looked over to the group and frowned. "I didn't know."

"Well, now you have reason to do this, so go on! Unless you are hiding you identity from some stalker!" the boy suggested. Yuki looked at the group once more. The girls gave him a few cheers and smiles. As this happened, Machi and Kimi came out of a store they were at to bemused this event. Manabe explained to them the situation and Kimi cheered the boy on, while Machi reacted with inner incredulity.

_Unbelievable. _

_Alright. I won't run away. I won't lose. _

The boy walked up to the booth and the man-looking person gave him a few forms to fill out and took his picture. "Congratulations!" he said in more subdued voice, "You got the job! We'll contact you as soon as possible to schedule your first shoot!" Yuki was stunned with disbelief as his hand was shook. He turned to face his applauding friends.

"Yay! We are friends with a model!" Rika sing-songed as she ran over to give Yuki her congrats.

"Now, Yun-Yun will really flaunt his princess beauty!" Manabe teased.

Yuki responded with a sarcastic smirk, "That's true…but…" he paused, then pulled on the other boy's ear. "I am no princess!"

"Oww! Oww! Gomen, hime! Ow! Ow!" Yuki continued to pull on his ear as they exited the mall.

_I couldn't believe I did that. A model. What a laugh. _

* * *

The girls showered Yuki with praises on the ride home. Only one of them sat in slience, observing and being squished at the left side of the vehicle. She watched the boy cheerfully sharing the girls' enthusiam with his smiles and carefree talk. 

"_What were you thinking…" _

_About you…and how you continued to shine your light without a care in the world about what made you lonely earlier. _

When the car arrived to the driveway of the house, there was a dark blue van parked outside. Manabe flinched when he saw it.

"Who is that?" the boy next to him asked.

"That's otosan's van. He's here to pick us up!" Asume answered. Her boyfriend parked the car next to the van and sighed. He exited the car to greet the owner of the van.

"Does Manabe not like to deal with him?" Yuki asked Asume as he watched the boy speaking to the man from the van window on the driver's side.

"It's just that Nabe-chan's always uneasy around him. Father never liked his laziness and slacking."

"That's understandable." Yuki remembered his collegue's effort in the student cabinet. "However…when it comes to both men, all that matters is Mizua-san's happiness."

Asume blinked and smiled. "Arigato, Yuu-chan. I certainly hope you'll contiune to be Nabe-chan's friend, even when your term in the council is over. Then, I'd be very happy," she said as she exited the car to greet her father.

"Then I'll try my hardest to be there for him." Yuki beamed. He smiled at the rest of the girls who reacted in the same manner. They exited the car and walked to the house.

Asume's friends' paced hurriedly around the house to retrieve their things. Asume soon joined them. Yuki and the two other girls sat in the living room as they watched the girls rushed up and down the stairs, in the process of loading their things into the van. He sat in the on the cushioned recliner, while the girl sat on a couch across from him.

"They were cool to hang around with, ne?" Kimi asked him.

"Yeah. It's amazing how different they are from our classmates."

"Mmhm," Kimi nodded in agreement. "Are you going to miss them?"

"Just a little." The quiet girl next to Kimi frowned when he answered. The boy took note of her reaction. "But I rather spend more time with my council friends, especially that quiet one over there."

"Don't get too hopeful!" The girl fumed as she turned away in embarassment. The boy leaned his head and grinned.

* * *

The sky faded into its orange glow, as Asume and her friends said their goodbyes to everyone. Yuki was thankful nobody attemped to hug him, but he does not know the reason was because of his affections for a certain girl and they just don't want to be rude to either of them. 

"This is it Yuu-chan! Thank you for everything!" Asume said. "My friends are thankful too, ne, minna-san?"

"Of course!" Rina said as she gave Yuki a pat on the back. "I don't think we'll meet anyone like you in ages! Just remember that we'll always around if you want to hang out or…" She leaned in closer. "…if you needed dating tips from us females!"

Yuki blushed at her offer. "Thanks, Sujaki-san."

"That's Rina to you, Yuu-chan!" she corrected him.

"Oh…okay, R-Rina." He clumsily smiled at her. She waved at him as she headed to the van. The girls joined her as they said their farewell. Yuki stood with his council members as they waved to the departing van. Manabe had a serious look on his face for a moment, then shifted to his goofiness.

"Now it's just us!" he said as he streached his arms as he walked back in the house with the others following him. He went to the corridor and used the phone to order take-out for everyone. "It's all on me today, my friends. I am feeling humble!" he told the group nearby.

"Arigato, Manabe!" Kimi said.

"Yeah, arigato," Yuki said. He studied the look on the boy's face.

_It seems that he misses her already and is trying to hide it. I wonder why he wouldn't spend the whole vacation with her?_

* * *

The group ate a moderate meal. Manabe was being extra chatty due to concealing his secret struggle of separation from his girlfriend. After dinner, he went directly to his room without talking to anyone. Yuki thought this was very peculiar for the likes of his boisterous colleague. He stared at spacewhere the boy had passed through with a questionable look. 

"Just let him be," a voice said from behind. "He needed to be alone." The owner of the voice walked past him and trailed her brother's path to her room. Yuki followed the path up the stairs to his own room.

_That was a strange atmosphere. I suppose she was right. Sometimes he needed a time out for himself. Period likes these are rare. It's a good time to be doing homework. _

He pulled books and a folder out of his knapsack as he laid them out on his desk. He immediately pulled a mechanical pencil from the same back and worked on his summer math homework. He worked on it for less than a half an hour, then moved on to his English homework. It took him another half an hour to complete. Then, he took a short break and finished the summer homework with a little reading from the Japanese literature book.

_Finally! I got it done! Whew._

He spend the rest of the night in relaxation, with a warm bath and a good read before bed. That night was the most relaxing evenings he had. It was even more relaxing than it was back at home. The book soon fell on his chest as it lulled him into slumber.

_This is really summer's end…thank you for a beautiful end of each day… _


	6. CH5 You Light Up My Life

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait! 's was experiencing some technical difficulties! I decided to get on with the climax (I debated with myself that it's moving too fast, but since I already written it and finished it, what the heck! It's not bad, I just thought I could slow it down, but I was already going slow in the beginning). I hope you all like it!

**_I do not own the song, "You Light Up My Life". _**I really thought this song really describes both Yuki and Machi well.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 

"_**You Light Up My Life"**_

-------------------------------------------

The sky was clouded with gray and charcoal over as the ball of light tried to break through it. Its dark cover brought a bluish-grayish light in the hours of dawn. The darken room urged its sleeping inhabitant to continue his journey in the world of dreams. He comfortably slept in the fluffiness of his pillow and soft covers of his bed. His shifting movements made a book fall from his chest. He awoken when the it hit the ground. "Ehhhh?" he moaned. The source of his awakening was found laying on the ground, with the front cover facing up. He rubbed his left eye as he looked over at the source, yawned and went back to his slumber.

In another room down the hall from his was her room. Her body was up and moving around but her mind was still in sleep mode. She walked like a zombie to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she rustle through the counter, looking for her toothbrush. When she found it, she sloppily put the toothpaste on the bristles. With rapid strokes, she moved them from left to right and up and down around her teeth. Afterwards, she washed her face with water droplets splashed around the counter and on the floor. The mess was ignored as she dried her face and walked out.

Back in the other room, its inhabitant gradually opened his eyes to see a grayish atmosphere in his room.

_What a dark day…is it going to rain? _

He slid off his bed and looked out of the window. Through it, an ominous sky loomed over the horizon, making day into night. The boy sighed as he walked to the bathroom to prepare for the long, dreary day.

In the kitchen, she aided her colleague with the morning meal. She set the table for everyone and set out dishes one by one. While she was doing this, he came down with a tired look plastered on his face. They exchanged looks as they noticed one another.

"Ohayo, Machi. Nice….Haaa… nice day, huh?" the boy said while yawning. He sat at the table with a dull expression. The girl nodded her head in response.

"What an awful day!" Kimi said as she brought the last of the dishes. "It's one of those days, when Kimi doesn't want to get up!"

"I know what you mean," Yuki said resignedly. "I want to go back to sleep." The boy got up and got pushed back down by the other girl. Her actions surprised him so effectively, that he awaken more.

"M-Machi?!" His eyes shot open.

"Stay," she said. "Or do you want to starve?"

"Alright, alright…heh, heh." Yuki grinned at her blushed reaction.

"OLD MAN TIMER! FREAK!" yelled a certain unhappy brother. The other boy just crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he quietly fumed his annoyance. "Still a pervert in the closet, eh?"

"Why do you say that every time I speak to Machi? If you have a problem, just say it!" Yuki couldn't hold back his anger.

"I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR MOLESTER, LOLITA-LOVING SELF!" the other boy argued.

"Lolita? She's only a several months younger than me, baka! AND I AM NOT WHAT YOU SAID I WAS!" Yuki yelled in the other boy's face.

"Hey! Hey! Kimi don't allow fighting between friends! Why you two always talk about perverted things behind Kimi's back? Kimi wants to know too!"

"There's nothing you need to know," Yuki calmly said, still angry. The other boy stayed quiet as he sat at the table. His sister gave him a "shame-on-you" glare as she served the dishes on the table. She and Kimi sat next to each other across from the two boys and had a gloomily, but peaceful breakfast.

* * *

In the next hour, two of the four started working on their summer homework in the living room. Yuki sat next to the two on the floor, to aid them in their studies. Kimi asked him a few questions in math, which he easily tutored her in. Manabe, however, slacked off on his math assignment, leaving Yuki with his homework. 

"Hey! I am suppose to help you out, so _you_ could do it yourself!" Yuki nudged the boy who recently decided to take a nap in the middle of his studies. "I thought you know this stuff!"

"He does…he just doesn't want to do it," said a solemn voice aside from Yuki. "Just leave it alone, he'll get to it."

Yuki glanced the side and saw the girl looking impassively at her dozing brother. He moved closer to her. "Okay…Machi." He brushed his hand along her arm as he got up from the spot he was sitting. His hand grasped her shoulder after he stood on his feet. Astonishment settled across her face. Kimi harbored the same look on her face, but turned away immediately. The boy looked back at the object of his affections and gently smiled. He walked away with the same smile highlighting his features on his face.

After his departure, Kimi quickly finished her last math question and closed her book. "Kimi saw that!" she said with a glee in her voice. "He was flirting with you!"

The other girl rose up as her face heated. She walked away without saying anything to her enthused friend and retreated to her room.

_What was that all about? Why did he do that? Was he being flirtatious? It can't be…that's not his personality…and yet, his persona has changed the past few days since he came here. I can't quite put my finger on it. _

Droplets of water started to hit lightly against the window pane as she viewed the spectacle of nature. It started to pour from the darken sky above, distorting the view of the mountain across the lake.

_Am I denying to myself that it might be possible that he…no. It can't be. Out of all the girls he could chose from, why me? This is so stupid. _

* * *

Machi opened her door carefully and peeked out to make sure no one's around. When the coast was confirmed clear, she walked out and stepped down the stairs. She walked around the quiet house to rid her mind of a certain someone… that someone who was there standing and watching the raindrops tapping against the window in the living room. He turned from his place to spot her looking him from behind. A soft smile greeted her as she stared. 

"Come and watch with me…the rain, I mean. On days like these…it's all we could do."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want Machi to sit alone in the dark." A hand reach for her own.His fingers curled around hers to feel the nervousness from her sweated skin of those fingers. Those finger were lifted to feel the softness of his lips. His eyes were closed as he touched those finger with his lips.

"Please stay with me, Machi." His voice was only audible enough for her to hear. "I want to be near you." In her eyes, she was lost in the sensation of his actions. Her body wouldn't move closer or away, only stunned.

_It's true._

She felt a surge of blood rushed through her body when she felt those same lips on her forehead. "Yuki?" his name escaped her own lips as she searched for the answer of what of his reason for doing these things.

"Yes. It's true." His hands were placed on her shoulders as he leaned in closer. "It's you that I…" the last of his words were caught up by her lips. His eyes enlarged at the surprising touch and gradually closed as immerse himself in the new found feeling.

_It's you that I love. _

_So many nights _

_I sit by my window,_

_waiting for someone to sing me his song…_

_So many dreams_

_I can't keep inside me_

_Alone in the dark _

_Now you come along_

He returned her touch with his own. The gentle caress of his lips massaged a little more forcefully than hers. One of his hands was on her right shoulder, while the other held her hand. The distance between them was only a gap of an inch. She pulled away as soon as his touch has become too deep."It felt like a sakura petal. Your lips are like sakura petals," he whispered as he held ends of her hair and ran his finger through it. Her hair flowed softly through the gaps of his fingers with every stroke.

_And you light up my life _

_You give me hope_

_To carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And filled my nights…_

_With song_

"I was so stupid for not noticing and running away," she spoke softly with a slight blush on her face. He held her as close as he could and kissed her again.

"I was dense about these things, also. We were so caught up with our despair, that we forgotten about what's here." His head rested against hers as he whispered to her, "You made me really happy Machi. You always had."

"What about her? That girl you are always seen with at school?" An image of a brown-haired girl appeared in her mind. "You two were close."

Yuki frowned a little at the thought of that girl at a time like this. "Our relationship was not like that. It was more familial based. She's more like family, than any other. Her love was the missing one I never had from childhood. Because of her…I could love you. "

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters_

_Could it be finally, I am turning for home_

_Finding a chance to say "Hey, I love you"_

_Never again to be all alone._

Silence encircled the youths in the dimmed room, with the window as their only source of light. With their heads rested on one another, fingers locked together, and their eyes closed, the truth of their love settled in their hearts with no more doubts. Only light.

_And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song._

_You, you light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song  
It can't be wrong, when it feels so right  
'cause you, you light up my life._

Their fifteen minutes together was disturbed by the other two houseguest from the kitchen, preparing lunch. The two looked at each other at lost on how to approach the other two with their newfound relationship. "Let's keep it quiet for now. I don't think he's ready to hear it," The boy suggested. The girl responded with a nod. He held his love's hand tightly and let go as they headed over to the kitchen.

* * *

Kimi was the first to greet them. "Hey you two! Kimi was wondering where you both were! Kimi was getting ready to go find you two." On cue, Manabe turned and glared at Yuki, standing by the stove. He was wearing a green apron over his dark blue polo shirt. He turned back without saying anything. Yuki sat at the table with Machi and smiled her slightly, then faded as he looked over at the other boy. 

_I knew it. He's definitely not ready to hear it. He was saying strange things every time when I am near her or saying something to her. Maybe he's being the overprotective older brother to his little sister? Or maybe he doesn't like… _

"This time EAT without SAYING anything!" the boy's voice interrupted Yuki's train of thought. He firmly set the dishes on the table, without breaking them. "No WHINING! Just EAT!" He tensed his words to showed the gray-haired boy that he meant business.

"Manabe-kun, Kimi don't think you should be mean to Yun-Yun! Yun-Yun has not say anything about OUR cooking yet!" she tensed her words to get her point across. The other cook pulled off the apron over his head and sulked as he seated himself across from the other boy. Yuki quietly served his food on his plate after Kimi set his plate on the table. He thought of the other's boy's strange behavior.

_Why is he this way all of the sudden? Did he found out about us on his own? Or did he see us a little awhile ago? _

The girl beside him remained silent as a mixture of thoughts of the recently confessed love and how quick he was about it.

_It was like a strange alternate universe. He was prompt about his feelings and acted quickly upon it. Before, we were just friends in the student council. Now, what is he to me? My boyfriend? My…lover? _

She quickly shook her head of the unwanted thought and blushed when she realized that she was watched by her friends. "Is there something wrong, Machi?" Kimi asked as she lifted several soba noodles to her mouth.

"Betsuni," she assured the other girl. After ameal of quiettenseness,an look of unapproval took over her brother's face.

"Machi," he called sternly. The girl looked up at him. "Just watch out for yourself, ne?" He gave Yuki another glare as he got up from his seat. His dishes were put in the sink and his presence left the kitchen.

The instructed girl, sadly gazed at the space where he was sitting and lowered her head. A hand touched her shoulder with an voice of comfort. "It'll be alright. He's probably a little moody today. It'll get better tomorrow."

Another lighter voice attempted to comfort her also, "Kimi knows about how you two feel about one another. Kimi accepts, but Manabe-kun has a little difficulty accepting. That shows how much he cares about Machi."

The girl's head solemnly nodded. Kimi patted her back and set off to the kitchen sink to start cleaning the dishes. "At least she understands. She accepted us without question. That, we should be grateful for."

Her head lifted to face the young man sitting next to her. "Stop being so mushy all the time. It's annoying."

"I couldn't help myself. It would be something you'll have to get used to. Forgive me." He grinned and nudged her at her cheek as he lifted himself from his seat and took his dish to Kimi at the sink. He also helped her dried the dishes. The girl smiled at him for the reason, not only that he was helping, but that he finally confessed his love. She was a sap for these kinds of "love stories".

* * *

Meanwhile, the other girl left the kitchen in search for her incensed brother. She found him sitting at their father's desk in the study. He was reading one of his favorite mangas. 

"Manabe." The boy turned at the sound of his name and smiled lightly at the caller.

"You rang?" he said, in a lighter mood. Strangely, his mood started to clear up a little more.

"You are angry, aren't you? You knew it was coming, ne?" she asked, a little angry herself.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the cushioned chair. "Angry? I never said I was angry and yes, I knew that he'll say it someday. I just wasn't expecting it so soon…that moment in the living room was something I could never imagine he would do. Quite a romantic, isn't he?" The girl's eyes widen when his comment was made.

_He saw it. _

"Machi, I was most surprised with you. You actually made the first move to kiss him. Now, that I have give you credit for!" He smiled widely. A scowl crawled across her face as it reddened.

"What was all that nonsense earlier?! It's like you were never angry!" she snapped.

"I told you I was not angry. I was just a little envious, that's all."

"What?"

"It's nothing to dwell on, Machi. Just drop it."

"Not if you continue this charade of yours!"

"Alright. I'll give your boyfriend a little break. Just remember he was my friend before your boyfriend and you were my half-sister before his girlfriend. He was our council member before any of the other relation."

She blanked out for a moment and left the study without any last words. She stopped in her tracks and frowned.

_I know you accepted us, but you refused to believe it yourself, why?_

* * *

The dark clouds in the sky faded away into the warm glow of the sunset. Viewing nature's masterpiece was the two youths with their hands clasped on one another. Deep in their thoughts was the unbelievably of their being here and in love with one another. The gray-haired boy glanced over at the love next to him and smile serenely. 

_It's still hard to believe that I am here with her, here right now with no worries. Although, it would be hard to hide this from my family. Kyo, Honda-san, Haru and Momiji. They go to school with us…so we'll have to restrain ourselves until a good time comes to tell. Now, we could only hope that a certain guy would cool down and just accept the fact that we love each other._

"Thank you for not rejecting me," Yuki said looking at the girl with both of his hands enclosed with hers. "I was afraid that I was being to careless and rash of how you felt."

"I am glad you told me," Machi looked over at the lake by their side. "Or else I would always be watching you from a distance." She was pulled closer to be kissed deeply. Her kisser neared her closely after the finished kiss. His breath could be felt as he spoke to her.

"I want to hold you, but I can't. There are some things you still don't know about me that I wanted to tell so badly. Tonight, before we go to bed…I want to show you." The look on her face was bewildered.

_What? Show me what? Oh no…_

"Yuki…I think that is too…you know…'fast'" she frowned and sweated with a cheery red face.

"I-It's n-nothing like that," he nerved once he figured out what she was thinking. "I have to show you, if we are to have a relationship. A secret I have been keeping all my life. Honda-san knows about it, that's why we were close. I want to tell you my secret…my 'curse'."

"Curse?" she questioned with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I trust that you won't tell anyone once I show you."

"Hai." She looked down at her feet.

"Okay. Meet me in my room at ten."

"Alright." He put hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

"Arigato."

* * *

During dinnertime, everyone ate Kimi's lightly prepared dinner of stir-fry. The table was absent of conversation as everyone ate their meal. However, Manabe stopped glaring at Yuki and not say a word to him about his earlier behavior. After the meal, he and Kimi washed the dishes while the couple read in the study. 

"Hey Machi, what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Yuki, holding his reading book.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do," she said while reading her book.

"Do you want to take a walk to the meadows?"

"Meadows…the one farther down from where we're at?" Her book was at her lap to view his face.

"Yeah, I wanted to go down there to see flower field. That's if you want to."

"Then, we'll go tomorrow."

"It's a date." The boy smiled and returned to his book. A blushing girl looked over at him from her book.

_A date. I never been on one of those. My first date with my first love. _

* * *

Soon, everyone retired to their rooms for the evening. Yuki took a bath and slipped into a fresh pair of pajamas. He sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for his appointment to come. Thoughts of the past took over his memory as he remembered letting someone go long ago. 

"_I am happy."_

"_Then why are you crying?" _

_Because you were like the sky…_

_She was like the sky unable to be reached. I couldn't provide for her, care for her or be fair to her. I was weak and she made me strong. She was the only one caring and providing. But…I can not love her like he does. It was like a barrier between me and her. That's why I must let her go long ago…but because I let go, I found my true love. _

A light knock came upon his door. He walked over to it and sighed heavily as he opened. A girl in a light blue robe appeared in front of him. He quickly let her in and shut the door. He stood still for a moment and motioned the girl to come closer.

"You know I never hugged any girl outside my family, except a few 'accidents' with Honda-san. Well, the reason is this…" he took her by the shoulders and held her to his chest.

_**POOF!** _

A cloud of smoke blurred the girl's vision as she searched for her missing beau. As it cleared, she could see his pajamas lying one the floor. She rummaged through them in her search. "Machi!" a familiar voice called out to her.

"Yuki? Where are you? This is no time to be playing magician with me!" she frustrated.

"Here!" Machi felt something tapping at her knee. There stands a small, gray mouse with its hands on her knee. "I am the mouse."

"Ahhh…" she was stunned with disbelief.

_A talking mouse…in Yuki's voice? Is this the curse?_

"This is the reason why I couldn't hug anybody, but the other twelve cursed members. It's a family curse from several hundred years ago. We turned into the animals of the zodiac, plus a cat. I am the rat. The reason of our being cursed is not known. "

Machi lifted the rat from his place and held it at her eye level. "It make sense why you were so distant from everyone. This handicap kept you from having a normal relationship."

"Do you find it disturbing?" he frowned.

"I have to admit, it's a bit unbelievable, but not disturbing. You still yourself…just… different looking." She placed the rat down and gave him a brighten look in her eyes, but no smile.

"Oh yeah! P-Please turn around quickly and don't look!" Yuki warned as he almost forgotten about changing back. As Machi turned, another cloud of smoke appeared.

_**POOF!**_

The bare boy grabbed his clothing and quickly slipped them back on. "Alright, you could turn aroundnow," he informed the girl. She turned around to see the familiar face and moved towards him.

"I won't tell no one, not only because you told me to…but because I love you." She touched his face and stared into his large, gray eyes. He put his hand over the one touching his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, my love."

The night ended with a prolonged kiss and dreams to satisfy the rest of their lives.

* * *

**AN**: How was it? Was it too fast? In my mind, they always had liked each other from the very beginning (starting from the time Yuki started to care about Machi in the manga. CH 94 really shows that. CH 100 shows that she cared for him.). Therefore, it was not too fast. However, storywise, I thought it was too quick. What do you all, the readers think? 


	7. CH6 The Grass is Greener On The Other Si...

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry, sorry about the long wait! It's hard to find time to write, with the new job and all. Plus, I was on a major writer's block! Ah! However, I am finally finished with this one! Enjoy! Oh yeah, thank you all who reviewed. I will acknowledge youallat the end of this epic!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

"_**The Grass is Greener on the Other Side" **_

* * *

_I remember a meadow one morning in May._

_With a sky full of dreams that sailed in that day._

_I was dancing through green waves of grass like the sea_

_For a moment in time I could feel I was free._

_There are waves of forgiveness and waves of regret._

_And the first waves of true love I'll never forget._

_In the meadow that morning as I wandered alone_

_There were green waves of yearning for life_

_still unknown._

- From _Greenwaves _By Secret Garden

----------------------------

"_Your kindness is like a like a small candle, Sohma-kun. _

_I could feel it light up… _

… _and I just want to smile._

_It's that of kindness…"_

_She gave me those words and I created strength and a brighter light…_

_For someone who still seeks hers…_

* * *

The luminosity in the skies of dawn beamed through a window, slowly waking its dweller. His covers slid from his body as he arose from his sleeping place. He walked to the window while shielding his eyes from the strong rays. He viewed the scene of a lake, mountains and a meadow miles from the lake site. The light streamed through clouds along the horizon at they drifted above the scene below. 

_This day… the hour of dawn… is the first time I want to wake up…_

…_into this dream._

* * *

After his morning routine, he joined the other three occupants of the household in the kitchen for a more brightening breakfast. 

"Morn'in Yun-Yun!," greeted Manabe. He was sitting at the table with a manga he was reading. He smiled and returned to his manga.

_It was like he was never angry._

The two females hustled around the kitchen to quickly prepared the morning meal. One of them said a quick "Good Morning" to the young man who just joined them while the other had her back turned to prepare the meals.

"Hey, Yun-Yun! You are bright and early! We are still fixing breakfast! You don't usually get up until later, ne?"

"I guess I just one of those days when I do want to get up," he said with a soft smile.

"Huh? Oh…oh, heh-heh, Kimi sees why!" she glanced over the other girl. She flashed a smile at the boy and went back to preparing the meal. The boy behind her sat with his elbow resting on the table, staring at the dark-brown haired girl by the stove.

_When was the last time I felt like this? Like the rest of my life has become complete. Was it because I never experienced it before? No. I had…just when I thought I had. Not again will I lose…lose to my own weakness._

"Ohayo, Yuki," the girl greeted as she placed a dish on the table.

"Ohayo, Machi," the boy replied with a gentle smile. The two stood with a shade of red on their faces as they faced each other.

"Kawaii!" beamed the other girl as she placed the remaining dishes on the table. "You two are still blushing! How kawaii is that!"

"Kawaii!" the other boy repeated."You two should get a picture together! I have a pic of me and my Sume-chan at home! What about it, Yun-Yun? A picture?"

The gray-haired boy seamed into embarrassment as well as the girl next to him. "How about one of those print club stickers as the mall?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" the couple snapped with burning red faces.

"Heh, heh. It's just a suggestion!" Manabe said. "But…seriously you should have a picture together."

"Ne, ne, Yun-Yun," Kimi called to Yuki while holding her chopsticks between her fingers. "What are your plans today? Kimi wants to go back to the beach! Can we Yun-Yun?"

The responding boy shook his head, "Gomen, Kimi. I have other plans."

"It's alright. Kimi understand," she beamed.

* * *

After breakfast, Yuki went by the lake to view the art of nature: The mountain's reflection on the steady waters; birds flying back and forth from their nests to gather food for their young; the soft breeze blowing softly agains the blossoms. Manabe came and join him in the viewing of the natural spectacle. He streached his arms and shifted into a more relaxed posture after he seated himself next to the other boy on the green lawn. 

"Arigato, Yun-Yun." A soft smile grew as he spoke.

"Arigato?" Yuki questioned.

"Ever since you came to our lives, she became more happier with you, although she has yet to smile. I was quite envious that I couldn't do that as a older brother should."

"I understand." The boys exchanged smiles as tranquility arose between the two in an environment of peace.

"I still think you two should take a picture together."

* * *

When the boys returned they left their separate ways to do their own leisures. Yuki has his first date, while Manabe had a certain phone call to make. As his friend left to make that call, Yuki searched for his date. He looked around the first floor rooms for the girl. She was no where to be seen. 

_Where could've she went? Maybe I should check her room. _

In her bedroom, her presence was absent. However, when Yuki viewed her window, he could see her sitting under her favorite spot under the sakura tree. A smile formed on his face as he discovered where his missing date was at.

"Machi."

Her head lifted at the instant sound of her name to face her new love. He walked closer and held out his hand. She stared at his hand as if she don't know what she was suppose to do next.

"Come and let's run," Yuki said with his hand held out. His eyes were gleaming with anticipation. "Run from it all…all the things weighing us down. Now, we are in a world where no one could reach us. No one."

Machi immediately took his hand after his words. The boy lead her into the direction of the meadow, going north along the bank of the lake, with the mountain in the east. She could feel her heartbeat racing as they headed into a field of wildflowers.

Waves of colored petals swayed by the northerly winds, radiating their vibrant colors of lavender, purple, yellow, pink and different shades of green surrounding them. The pair walked near the sea of wildflowers. Yuki spotted a lone white daisy near a huge, old willow tree. He let go of his love's hand, reached for it and picked it. The flower was placed in her hair, behind her ears. He smiled softly as he placed it.

"It suits you well."

"Arigato," she replied. The blush on her face was less than normal due to the fact that she was getting used to the sweetness of her beloved. She wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top hers as they savored the scenic view of flowers before them.

Moments later, Yuki lead her by the hand to the field of flowers. He pointed out the different kinds to her.

"These are yanagi-run (_willow-orchid_) ," he said as he pointed to a huge group of purple and lavander flowers. He ducked down to observe one of them.

"You like flowers, Yuki?" the girl next to him asked.

"Actually, I like gardening," he said, still looking at the orchid. "I have a small vegetable garden at home."

She ducked beside him and looked his direction. "I hope I could see it someday."

He turned to her and smiled, "That's a promise."

The exploration of the meadow continues as Yuki gave Machi a nice botany lesson. Deep in his mind, he still thinks that he was dreaming. A scene in a meadow with the girl he loves sounds like a fairytale.

_I don't want to wake up from this dream. Please don't wake me up. _

* * *

In the mid-afternoon, about one o'clock, the couple returned to the house to face a mouthful from a certain vice-president. 

"Okaeri, lovers of the meadows! How was it?" he joked.

"Lovers in the meadows?! Don't be so crude!" Yuki fumed with a red face along with Machi, whose equally furious.

"Still in denial? Ehh?" he continued. Yuki growled in silence as Kimi walked in with a plate full of onigiri and set it on the coffee table in the living room.

"Okaeri, Yun-Yun. Machi. Did you enjoy your date?" she asked.

"It's was fine, until I have to run into his idiocy!" He looked away from the culprit and crossed his arms.

"Aww, Manabe, are you being mean again?" She punched him sofly on the arm.

"I think he's in denial of his illicit love-making!" he pointed to the backside of Yuki.

**WAM! WHACK!**

"Nothing was going on!" Machi snapped as her brother rubbed the painful spots on his head.

"Next time I'll aim for your face!" Yuki fumed. An image of Manabe along side Shigure appeared in his mind.

_I don't know who is worse, him or **him**. _

* * *

As the afternoon slowly shifts into the sunset of the evening, Kimi ordered bento boxes for everyone (paying out of their own pockets, of course) and set up for dinner. 

Yuki was in the study with Manabe and Machi, talking about who will replace Yuki as the student council president. There was an election earlier that past spring, but everyone refused to reelect their new president. So, Yuki made a statement that he have to end his term for others, but still there was no prevail. The old council still in the run for the new year, but Yuki planned to have someone replace him for the fall semester, whether the other students like it or not.

"How about Nao?" Yuki asked his two subordinates. "He's already had experience with us as secretary and he knows my duties as well as I do."

"Shorty?" Manabe lifted his eyebrows. "That's a laugh. How would everyone feel about that?"

"Do I really have a choice? I don't know anyone else who could take the job. Besides, even though, he's quite short-tempered, Nao always knows what needs to be done and done quickly. I want someone with a sense of responsibility to replace me."

"Hmm. You're right, but…you have to understand that the majority of the student body would have to accept him as their president, you know?"

"Then, I will annouce it when we return. If they wanted another canidate, they could bring forth another. Therefore, we could finally have a smooth re-election. What do you think of that, Machi?"

"I agree. It's not fair that you have to serve another year…when you got number of other things to consider."

"True."

_There are many things to consider. My future. Graduating. Going away to college. Starting a new career. Marriage…wait…I am thinking way to far! I need to graduate first. _

When the bento boxes arrive, Yuki and Machi joined Kimi, while Manabe stayed in the study to answer his ringing cell phone.

"He'll join us soon," Yuki told Kimi as he sat himself across from her and next to Machi. Everyone opened their boxes and said their "idakimas". As they began to eat, Manabe seated next to Kimi and opened his box. A goofy smile seamed from his lips.

"Don't you know? Don't you know?" he sang. "We are going to the summer festival tomorrow!"

"Eh?!" Yuki reacted. "D-Demo…I thought we are not going! I asked you if we were!"

"Well, now I say we are! If you came unprepared, we could hop by the clothing shop tomorrow!"

"I-It's not that…"

"Then, what's wrong? It's alright to go, ne, Machi, Kimi?"

"Kimi's happy that Kimi brought Kimi's kimono!" she chimed. "If Manabe never asked, Kimi would!"

"What's the matter, Yun-Yun?" Manabe asked again.

"N-Nothing. I just was surprised…that's all."

_No. That' s not it. _

Machi watched Yuki fretting over about this surprise. She doesn't know what's gotten in to him. However, she knew he didn't want to go.

"I don't have a kimono," she said, "I don't even own one."

Manabe smirked, "No fear! My love has brought an extra one, my dear!"

Yuki's eyes widen at his words. _His love? Is this the reason why he wanted to go all of the sudden? _

"Mizua-san's going to be there too?" he blurted.

"Asume-chan?" Kimi questioned.

"Ah…ha…ha. You figured me out!" Manabe sweated.

_No, you gave it away.Why didn't you just say so in the first place? _

"If you want to go because of her, then I'll go," Yuki gave in. "It's not fair that you have to spend the summer away from her."

"Huh? Oh. Arigato, Yun-Yun!" he beamed, "I knew you'll understand! She's coming by tomorrow to let Machi borrow one of her kimonos."

"Yay! Asume-chan's returning!" Kimi cheered.

Machi looked over at Yuki who had his eyes lowered and head bent.

_Why are you unhappy?_

* * *

In the late hour, Yuki sat in the kitchen, staring at the midnight sky and its overcast of light grey clouds with the moon hiding behind it. The shadows of the clouds projected on his face as he watched. Soft footsteps tapped on the tiled floor behind him. 

"Yuki."

He looked from the side of his eye to see that she came to comfort him. She sat in the chair next to him and frowned.

"What's worrying you?" she asked.

"Facing them."

"Who?"

"My family."

Machi stared at the space in front of her. "Her too?"

"Everyone."

_Our relationship is still too young to be seen by our families. I know that she will accept us, but I don't want to run into that person, if he decided to go too. What will he do once he finds out about us? I won't let him near us. I won't let him!_

"Yuki," she placed her hand on his arm. "I just want to let you know that I will stay beside you, no matter the circumstances. If they reject us, then let them. I won't leave you alone to be taunted."

"Arigato, Machi." He placed his hand on her head and mover closer. "I won't let anyone get in our way. I definitely I won't." He gently brushed a kiss on her forehead.

_Not again. I won't. _

* * *

**AN: **Oh no, a run in with him? What will happen at the festival? Stay tuned to find out. Happy Holidays to all my beloved reader! (Gives away Christmas-tree shaped cookies to readers). 


	8. CH7 Part 1 The Festival

Sorry about the long wait! I had a bad case of writer's block and it wasdifficult to find time when I have to work all the time. I really like the interactions between Yuki and Haru in this chapter.Hopefully, I could focus on him and Machi more in the future chapters. Oh well, we'll see what happens!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 

"_**The Festival- PART 1" **_

* * *

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you…**_

- from _The Reason_, by Hoobastank

* * *

The morning hours came with its calm and serene light, and noise. 

_**BAM! CRASH!**_

The gray-haired young man stirred as he lifted the weight of his upper body.

_What was that? Could it be? _

He immediately departed his chambers to the source of the noise. It was coming from the expectant place and the expectant person.

"Yun-Yun!" Manabe called from down the hall. "She's at it again! I think you should go check!"

"M-Me?" Yuki questioned, "Don't you do that?"

"You are the boyfriend and you understood her more!" He pointed to her closed bedroom door. "Cummon! Yun-Yun! She's not going to stop anytime soon!"

Yuki sighed and opened the door. In his view there was a trashed room and a half-dressed girl in it. There was a moment of silence.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" A pillow was tossed at Yuki as he quickly shut the door. His face was beet red with anger marks all over. He grabbed Manabe by the shirt as the boy chuckled at his run-into-a-half-dressed-girl scene.

"You are a true hentai, you know?!" he yelled as he banged the other boy on the head with a fist. "How could you do that to your own sister?!"

"Honestly, I didn't know she was changing! It was a true accident!" he explained with a few laughs in between and rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"How did this started?" Yuki picked up the feathered pillow the girl tossed. He looked at the pillow and frowned a little.

"I just gave her the kimono Sume-chan dropped off and then…KA-BOOM!"

"Mizua-san already came by?"

"Yeah, she had to go because it was the old man who gave her the ride over."

"You'll see her later, ne?"

"Hai! Yun-Yun will watch over Machi too, huh?"

"Of course," Yuki smiled as Manabe walked down the stairwell. He knocked on the girl's door. "Machi? Is everything all right? If you needed anything…"

The door opened. A girl with a floral lavender kimono and a purple obi appeared. Her dark-brown hair was tied back with a comb with lavender flowers and purple butterflies. She looked at her pajama-clad beau, who was standing in the front of her door with a pillow. The boy looked at her with his mouth parted to say something, but he remained speechless.

"I hate dressing up. It's troublesome," she said,looking at the silk, lavender fabric.

"Ah…I understand now. You were having trouble with that kimono…sorry about my intrusion…it was an accident."

"It's all right…I should of known it was his doing."

"Eheh," he sweated."Might I add that your trouble all pays off in the end," he smiled, "You are very beautiful."

"You don't have to say that," she blushed. "It makes no difference."

"I am just telling you what I thought…sweetheart," he smiled as he walked back to his room. "I believe this is yours," he tossed the pillow lightly to the blushing girl.

_You really don't have to say that just because we are together. _

* * *

After Yukigoes through his morning routine, hechanged into his light gray yukata and headed for the kitchen. 

"Yun-Yun think Kimi's pretty, ne?" A pink-kimono clad Kimi said flippantly with her cheek rested on the back of her clasped hands. A hint of rose appeared on her cheeks and a sparkly aura begun to appear behind her.

"Um…" The gray-yukata clad boy was at lost for words as he looked from the side of his eye at the pink kimono. There was no reply, only quietness emitting from him in the kitchen.

_I don't know what to say. Kimi was always like that, but I has been awhile since she was like that…being flirtatious, not caring what other think. She is so strange. _

"Kimi-chan, don't put Yun-Yun on the spot! Although, he should be the one asking that question to you!" Manabe joked whiled nudging Yuki with his elbow.

"That's out of the question." A tone of sarcasm was displayed in his words. Even his face or his voice doesn't show it, from the inside Yuki chuckled at his own pun.

"Does Kakeru-chan thinks Kimi pretty?" she asked

"That is not my place to answer," he said as he walked over to the sliding doors. "Ask someone else at the festival, perhaps?"

"Hmmm…Kimi might…"the girl said with her index finger placed on her chin.

"Don't listen to him, Kimi. There's no need to ask," assured Yuki.

"Yun-Yun thinks Kimi pretty, then?" The sparkly aura returned as she dramatically asked.

"Now we are back where we started," Yuki sweat dropped.

"Hey, Yun-Yun," Manabe called from the sliding doors. "Maybe she prefer you to go fetch her," he pointed to the glass of the door.

"Hai." As Yuki walked over to the sliding doors, Kimi smiled contently at him for his gentleman-like manner to the other girl. He slid the door open and step into the daylight of the morning hour. He closedthe door behind him and headed for the lakside.The girl by the lakeside walked over to his side one she saw him in sight. "Ready to go, Machi?" he asked.

"Let's go," she bleakly said as she started walking to the sliding doors. Yuki put his hand over her head. She froze in reaction.

"It'll be fun. I assure you of it." He smiled when she faced him with her dull expression.

_So much fun that you'll laugh and smile. When that day comes…I'd be very happy. _

* * *

The car ride to the festival was a noisy one due to the chatters of the two in the front seats. The ones in the back remained silent in their contemplative state. The boy looked out of the window at moving roadside lined with fields of wildflowers, with a mind filled with the possibilities he would face at the festival. 

_Who will be there? Honda-san, baka neko, Momiji, Haru, Kisa and Hiro…Hmm…Shigure might be there too. That means he might be there. I don't think he likes festivals….demo…he would go over there to make everyone miserable. I don't want to face him. It's not that I am afraid…I just don't want him to interfere with everyone, especially my friends and my love. If I have to…._

_I will defy him again… _

During his contemplation, the girl next to him, shifted her eyes from her window to the boy next to her. She watched his worried-like gaze staring out of the window.

_You're worried about them? I told you not to worry. We'll go through this together, no matter what happens or what other secrets may be revealed. You were fighting your weakness before and won. You could do it again…_

* * *

After an hour, the wildflower lined road turned into a sideline of buildings and thousands of people. It was the city of Tokyo. Some of the people were in kimonos and yukatas while others were in city clothing. The car drove into a nearby parking garage. Inside, Manabe drove until he could see a dark blue van parked with an empty space next to it. He parked and immediately exited without a word. 

"Kyaaa! Nabe-chan! You're here!" greeted a girl in a light blue kimono with a pattern of butterflies. She exited from the dark blue van and into the arms of her beau.

"Sume-chan…It's good to see you," he spoke softly near her ear. She smiled at him with her arms around his neck. After she let go, she waved to the departing van as it left its space. She lighten more when she saw his companions coming out of the his car.

"Yuu-chan! Kimi-chan! Machi-chan! You all came! Yay!" she gleamed.

"Thanks for inviting us, Mizua-san," Yuki said in his polite manner.

"I am just happy you could come! The girls would be happy to see you again!" she beamed.

"Aaahh…" Yuki sweat dropped at the thought. The last thing he needed was to run into his family with a crowd of girls.

"Asume-chan!" Kimi greeted with her arms out. "Kimi's happy to see Asume-chan!"

"It's nice to see you again, Kimi-chan!" Asume said while holding Kimi's hands in her own. She looked behind the girl to see a solemn one standing.

"Machi-chan! Welcome!" Asume waved at her. "You look nice in lavender! I am glad I picked that one out for you!".

"Thank you for your kindness," Machi bowed

"No problem!" She grinned. "Shall we go joined the others, Nabe-chan?"

"Let's go, hun," Manabe said as he threw his arm around her and lead her exit of the lot. The others followed the two from behind. Yuki held out his hand to the girl behind him, without looking.

"Yay! Yun-Yun wanted to hold Kimi's hand!" Kimi said as she latched on to Yuki's hand with her own.

"Aaaah…that's not…" he nerved.

"Hmm? " She looked at the girl beside her and gave Yuki's hand to her. "Oooh! Kimi's bad! Gomen, Yun-Yun! Here you go, Machi-chan!"

Machi looked at it with a pink face. As she took it, Yuki brought her over to his side while they were walking. Kimi walked up to where they are to join them in their trekking.

* * *

After the group exited from the parking garage, crowds of people came into view. All of the people are heading to a huge ballpark nearby. Manabe pointed in that direction as he lead the others to the entrance. 

Inside, there were lines of different food stands and booths. Also, there were a group of kimono-clad girls near a ball-tossing game booth, waving to Manabe-tachi.

"Sume-chan, that's them right?" he asked.

"Mhmm!" She waved her arms in the air to the group. "Look whose heeerree!" she shouted out.

The girls dashed towards them with excitement on their faces. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Rina greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Rika-chan!" Kimi greeted in return. "Kimi's happy to see friends again!"

"We so happy to see you again, Kimi-chan," Mika said. "We are more than grateful to see Yuu-chan!" she added.

" Arigato, minna-san," Yuki said with a gentle smile.

"It's always fun with Yuu-chan around!" Akira said, grinning a huge smile. Yuki blushed at the praises he endowed with.

"Alright!" Manabe shouted, scaring a few people. "This is where we go splitty!"

"Splitty?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, we agreed to split up, ne?"

"Huh….oh…" Yuki tried to remember when did they agree.

_That time…._

"…_Yun-Yun will watch over Machi too, huh?"_

"Alright then, have fun…Manabe," he smiled. Manabe waved and smiled back as he walked with an arm around his girlfriend.

"Have fun with seven females, Yun-Yun!" he snickered. Yuki nerved again once he was reminded.

_Please don't let me see them…yet. Not with them…_

"Hey, Yun-Yun," Manabe called out, "Isn't that Honda-san over there? She's with a blond-haired kid. Hmm…Don't just stand there, introduce everyone to her! Sorry I couldn't stay for a second intro! I have to go! See ya, later! I'll call your cell when we are ready to view the fireworks!" The boy fled the scene with his girlfriend, whose waving to her friends and his.

_Oh no. _

" Honda-san?" Kimi asked, "Who is that? Oh…wait a minute! She's the girl whose rumored to be very close to you, ne? Former girlfriend?"

Yuki was stunned that the girl who changed him as a person, better yet, his life, was actually there. "N-No. Just a good friend."

"You heard Nabe-chan!" Rina gave a slap to Yuki's back. "Introduce us!" She shoved the boy to the girl's direction. From behind everyone, his slient girlfriend stared at the girl from the distance. She sighed softly as she followed the crew and the reluctant boy to the brown-haired girl in a yellow floral print kimono.

* * *

Nearby, a brown-haired girl and a blond- haired boy were playing the ball-tossing game. The girl missed everytime she tried to hit the three bottles stacked together. The boy on the other hand, managed to knock the top one down, with the other two standing. While the girl was playing, he saw a familar face heading their direction. 

"Yuki! Hey To-ru! It's Yuki!" a blond-hair boy informed his companion while pointing to a grey-haired boy, who was followed by seven females. "He's got many girlfriends with him too!"

"Did you say Yuki-kun…" the girl cut off when she turned and saw the boy and his many companions. "EH!? Y-Y-uki-kun?!"

"Heh…Um, konnichiwa, Honda-san," Yuki greeted with presperation on his forehead as he walked up to the girl. The girls with him stood from behind, each with a smile…except Machi.

"This is amazing!" the girl enthused, "I never thought that I run into you! How are you?"

"I am doing well. How are you?"

"Everything's okay, demo…we missed you, Yuki-kun!"

"Yeah!" her blond companion added. "Even Kyo missed you!"

"I don't think that's possible, Momiji," Yuki sweated at the thought. Then, a reminder popped in his head. "Oh yeah…where are my manners? Honda-san, Momji, I would like to introduce you both to my friends. Minna-san, this is Honda Tohru-san and my relative, Sohma Momji."

"Nice to meet you Honda-san!" Rika chimed."I am Sujaki Rina!" She bowed to the two. Her friends followed her manner.

"I am Isira Akira!" Akira introduced with her big smile.

"Wantabe Noriko here!" Noriko added with a bow. There was a hesitation in the greeting. Noriko noticed that Miki was in her daydreaming state. She poke her arm with her elbow. "Miki -chan!" she whispered.

"Oh..." Miki came out of her daze. "Gomen! I am Omasui Miki!" she bowed profusely.

"It nice to meet you Honda-san. I am Tatuma Suisuki," the quietest and most polite girl bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Tohru said in her most cheerful tone.

"Yay! Kimi finally meets Tohru-chan! Kimi heard a lot about Tohru-chan!" Kimi beamed.

"R-Really? I-I didn't know…" Tohru perplexed over the girl's words as she lost the last words of her sentence.

"Kimi, you're suppose to introduce yourself," Yuki sweated. "Honda-san, this is Toudou Kimi-san,the secretary of the student council."

"Nice to meet you , Toudou-san!" Tohru bowed. "Thanks for being a good friend to Yuki-kun!"

"Kimi's the bestest friend of Yun-Yun!" the girl beamed.

Momji noticed a familiar face in the crowd. He walked over to her.

"Machi-chan, you're here too?" he asked.

"Machi's in the student council with me, Momji," Yuki explained. "She's the treasurer, remember?"

"Now it makes sense! It's nice to meet you officially…although we have been in the same class," he smiled while the girl greeted him with a bow.

"Nice to meet you."

Yuki smiled when he saw the two getting acquainted. "And Honda-san, this is Kuragi Machi-san,"

"Nice to meet you Kuragi-san!" Tohru bowed. The other girl bowed in response.

"Iie (No), it's nice to meet you, Honda Tohru-san," she spoke in a dull, but polite manner. Tohru smiled at her kindness.

As Yuki watched the two getting accquanited, he remember something from Momji's mentioning of Machi being the same class as him.

_Haru told me about that last year. They are still in the same class? That I didn't know. Speaking of Haru, where is he? It's not the only thing I should be wondering about…should I tell them?_

"Yuu-chan," Rina brought him out of his thoughts. "Let's go an enjoy the festival with Honda-san and Momji-kun. It'll be fun."

"Okay." Tohru and Momji cheered as their company grew. They all went over to the gaming booth nearby.

* * *

"Where did she go? One minute I turned around, she's gone!" 

"She probably took Momji to one of games around here. Keep searching."

A pair of unique-looking boys walked all over the park in search of their missing party. They avoided walking in the middle of the crowds due to their discomfort. There were also eyes from the crowds staring in awe of their uniqueness. From booth to booth they had no luck. However, a screech of excitement has signaled them where the missing persons might be.

"Wheeeee!"

"Momji! Get down from there! That's not a ride!" Yuki called out. People stopped and stared at the boy riding a huge floral decorated float passing by. The paraders frowned at the sight, for it would delay their parading time on the streets.

"Momji-kun! Please get down!" Tohru called.

"You damn brat! Get the hell down!" called a voice from behind. Yuki-tachi turned to see an orange-haired-teen accompanied by a black and white haired one. Yuki sweated at the arrival of the two.

_Oh great, the cat has arrived. _

"Oooh, whose are those people?" Rina pointed to the orange-haired andblack and white hairedteens to Kimi, who was entertained by Momji's actions.

"The orange hair is Sohma Kyo, Yun-Yun's cousin! And Kimi thinks the other is Sohma Hatsuharu, Yun-Yun's other relative!" she cheerfully answered.

"Hmm…" Rina thought to her self, "I didn't know that he had such handsome looking relatives…"

"Kyo-kun! Over here!" Tohru called as Kyo passed through the crowd of girls. "He's going to get hurt like that!" Kyo looked up with his teeth gritted.

"Oi! Damn brat! We're going home after this!" he yelled to the float. "We couldn't go anywhere without you causing a ruckus!"

"Awwww…I just want to have fun, Kyo! You're being an old man!"

"You're the one whose being the brat!" he retorted. He sulked and crossed his arms in frustration. "Keh, anyone got better ideas?"

"Does Momji-chan like…candy? Huge lollipops, to be exact?" Noriko asked. Her friends looked over at the girl behind them as well as the Sohmas and Tohru up front.

"Hai! Momiji-kun loves candy!" Tohru enthused. Noriko took a huge, rainbow flavored lollipop from her bag and showed it to her.

"Here it is!" She lifted the candy towards the float. "Oi, Momji-chaaaann! Loook! It's yours!" The blond-boy squealed in delight as he climbed down from the decorated contraption. The paraders and the crowd cheered after he reached the ground. As he reached for his prized a fist banged his head. Noriko jumped at the action.

"You damn brat! Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" Kyo snapped.

"Waaah! Kyo hurt me!" the childish teen cried.

"I am sure Momiji-kun didn't mean to do anything wrong," Tohru said, in an apologetic manner.

"It wouldn't be that way if you both just stayed close!" Kyo yelled unintentionally to the girl.

"AH! Gomen! Kyo-kun!" she frantically apologized. Kyo came into realization to his actions.

"Ahh…you don't have to.." he assured, his hands reaching out to her.

"It's okay now, Momji-chan is down now. That's all that matters, ne?" Norkio interrupted, mimicking Tohru's calm, apologetic manner. She handed the lollipop to the boy. "Shall we see the parade, Yuu-chan?"

"Hai," Yuki replied. Kyo also came to realization of the gray-haired boy's presence next to Tohru.

"What is he doing here?" he asked Tohru, in annoyance of the other boy.

"Oh! We saw Yuki while we were playing games!" Momji answered for her as he smiled cheerily.

"Whatever," he walked away from three and stopped when he eyed Machi and Kimi. "Oi, Aren't you two in the student council?"

"Yes, we are," Machi said in a monotone.

"Kimi's in the student council!" the secretary chimed in a cheeful tone.

"I thought you all went to lake or something?" Kyo questioned, eying Machi. Yuki spotted his cousin questioning the girl and he stepped over to her side.

"For you information, we are staying by the lake," Yuki spoke in a sarcastic manner. He was blocking Machi, as if he was protecting her from something. "Please don't bother them no longer." Kyo switched glances between Yuki and Machi, then frowned. He walked away with hands in his pockets. Yuki took note of his gesture. It was very unlikely of him. Tohru also noticed Kyo's behavior.

"Ano, Kyo-kun, ja matte (wait up)!" Tohru ran up to him and continued walking with him, away from the group. "Please go on without me! I catch up to you soon, Yuki-kun!" she called out to Yuki. The boy smiled at her as he watched them disappear into the crowd.

"She likes him, ne, Yuu-chan?" Rina asked.

"Hai. Very…so dearly," he closed his eyes in his moment of serenity.

"EHHH?! To-ru likes Kyo?" Momiji asked loudly as he ran up to Yuki.

"Take a good look next time you see them," Yuki smiled at the younger Sohma. "Shall we go enjoy the parade?"

"Let go," Haru solemly said as he started walking. He was still registering the thought of Kyo and Tohru together. All long, he thought Yuki would be the one who would capture her heart. However, when he looked behind him, he saw Yuki beaming at the girl whose holding his hand. His classmate, who he never thought would go far into loving Yuki.

* * *

After the parade, playing more games and eating a lunch and a few snacks in between, the group with seven girls and three boys rested at the benches in the park. The girls and Momiji chatted about some of the celebrities they thought they saw and some of the most beautiful kimonos they seen. The two boys sat in another bench sharing about what been happening during the course of that summer. 

"How has everything been?" Yuki spoke first in the midst of slience, while watching Momiji chatting with the girls.

"All's well," the black and white-haired boy answered dully.

"That's good to hear. I was worried…especially after what happened last summer…"

_Last summer, he came and took us away from her and left her alone with that baka neko. Then, tormented her. We failed protecting her from him. However, we were fortunate that she only left with a few scratches…it could have been worse._

Haru looked into the space in front of him with a mix of tranquil sadness and intense anger in his eyes. "He better not come. I'll kill him."

Yuki frowned as his eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that incident between the feared Sohma leader, Haru, and his ex-girlfriend, Rin.

_A few months back, he tortured his love beyond belief. I felt a stab through my heart to know what she has been though and what Haru is going through. Although, he still sees her from time to time. He's still hurting…because she is still recovering back at home. _

"Haru, as long as no one's hurt again…it'll be alright. I will see to it that no one gets hurt again. Even, that baka neko," Yuki assured him.

"I know for Honda-san, you would," he changed his expression to a lighter smile.

"You're right. For her, I will," Yuki smiled back as he returned his gaze at the energetic rabbit and his female companions.

"Yuki," Haru called to get his attention back.

"Hmm?" The boy turned back to his relation.

"Tell me about your girl. Kuragi-san."

"Umm…well…" Yuki blushed and grinning sheepishly.

_How did he know? Were we that obvious?_

"I-I confessed to h-her that I like…no…love her," he stuttered. It was very odd of the boy to stutter because he had perfect speech. To make Sohma Yuki stutter, it was something anyone would jot in their memory bank, like Haru was doing at the moment. He smiled more as Yuki got through his words.

"She must of really effected you more differently than Honda-san," Haru concluded.

"Actually, she treated me like another person. Another normal person. It was something I longed for in another, besides Honda-san," Yuki smiled softy as he spoke, "When I first saw her, I saw myself in her. She saw the same in me. She knew who the"real" me was. Ever since then, we became emotional support to one another. It was inevitable that we would fall in love." His smile faded when he saw Haru with a slightly, pink face. "Haru, are you…are you blushing?"

"I never seen you in love before. I get this funny, warm feeling inside. It's a mystery."

"It's called happiness. Although, I still don't understand why you are blushing," Yuki chuckled lightly.

"Yuki in love is something I love," Haru said with the blush deepening.

"Now, that you put it that way…it's understandable," he said with a blush of his own as he looked at the his feet with embrassment.

"Oooh! Yuki got the hots!" Momji called as he approached his relatives.

"Oh great, now he joins," Yuki redden in the face more. While Haru and Momiji enjoyed their fun with their learning of Yuki's girlfriend, the girl watched them and smiled from the inside as she watched, also blushing slightly.

* * *

The sunset quicky shifted into the dark, starry night as Yuki, Haru, Momiji and the girls headed for the main grounds to view the fireworks. Yuki recived a call from Manabe earlier to meet him and Asume there. Rina saw Asume at a food stand and left with Kimi and her friends to join her. Manabe, who was with her came to greet Machi, Yuki, and his relatives. 

"Oi! Yun-Yun! Welcome back! Did you have fun?" Manabe asked.

"It was great. How about you?" Yuki asked in return.

"I had the best time, arigato," Manabe noticed that there are two extra boys accompanying him. "Hi! I am Manabe Kakeru! I seen you two at school. It's nice to meet you officially!"

Yuki noticed he had an introduction to do. "These are my realtives. Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma Momiji. They are second-years."

"Nice to meet you," Haru bowed, "Thanks for taking care of Yun-Yun," Yuki cringed a little when his sacred, student council-only nickname is used.

"Don't call me that," he whispered to the other boy.

"Your daughter has been very good. Although, she could be quite naughty at times…" Manabe extended the joke. "I am glad to make her happy!" Momiji was oblivious to it as he waved to the couple with two children heading his direction.

"What!? Say that again and I'll hit you!" Yuki fumed. Haru smiled at his reaction and took notice of the couple.

"She's here. Let's go see the fireworks."

"Who's here?" Yuki turned and saw Tohru and Kyo with Hiro and Kisa. "Oh, Honda-san!"

"I am back like I promised," Tohru said as she walked up to Yuki with Kisa close to her. Yuki patted Kisa on the head when they approached.

"Manabe, this is my younger relation, Sohma Kisa and that boy over there is Sohma Hiro."

"Nice to meet you," Manabe greeted with a little wave to Kisa. The girl gave him smile in response. Kyo and Hiro came to group and trading threatening glances at each other. "Are they siblings?" Manabe asked about the two boys.

"No, but sometimes it seemed that way," Yuki explained.

"Nice to see you again, Kyo!" Manabe called to the cat.

"Oh! It's you again!" he spat. Manabe grinned at the cat's greeting.

"It nice to see you again, Manabe-san," Tohru said in her courteous manner.

"Same is to you, Honda-san," he replied.

* * *

Yuki's family joined Manabe's crew as they headed for the main grounds. However, lurking from a distance stood a dark figure watching the group. 

_Welcome back, Yuki…_

_I would be looking forward to meeting your friends..._

* * *

**AN: **How was that? There are a few references from the manga if you could point it out.Like, Yuki defied Akito in CH 95. Akito did torture Rin in CH 104, butI am not telling you what Akito has done.That's a spoiler. Alright, part two will be coming as soon as I could work on it. 


	9. CH7 Part 2 The Festival

CHAPTER 7- PART 2

"_**The Festival" **_

---------------------------

The stars in the dark sky were soon joined by splashes of colors exploding from the ground below. The whistles, cackles and boom of these miniature fire volatiles could be heard from distance away of its audience. Children were cheering at the spectacle and the adults enjoyed the show before them as they watched their children. A group of adolescents were enjoying the show too, along their loved ones. A gray-haired boy and his female companion stared at the sky in amazement on how magnificent the fireworks were, for they had never been to a firework festival in their lives. His hand was over hers as they watched. Nearby, to the side of the couple, it seemed that they had an audience of their own.

A brown-haired girl with a yellow ribbon tied at the end of her braids, watched the two closing near each other. It came to her realization that they were very close. She was sitting next to a blond-haired boy on her right side and a orange-haired boy on the left. One of them noticed that she was not paying any attention to the show in the sky.

"Oi, the show is over there, moron," the orange-haired teen said in a jokingly manner.

"Huh? Oh! Was I not looking?!" the girl panicked once she had been caught.

"What were you looking at?" he gazed at the crowd near them and saw what she was watching earlier. His face went from his normal scowl to a serious look. "I didn't know that the damn rat was interested in girls." The girl next to him didn't know if he was being serious with his two-way comment: He couldn't be interested altogether or he was really a _girly _man.

"I am just surprised that he finally decided that it had to stop," the girl explained her reason of looking.

"What?" the boy was baffled with the girl's words.

"Do you remember when Yuki-kun used to push away the all the girls at school who confessed to him?"

"It's not something I want to remember. It's not that I care," the boy said.

"Well, he's not running away anymore. Just like he said to me before he left…I am really happy," she smiled.

"To-ru's happy too!" The blond-haired boy caught the end of the conversation. "I am happy that Yuki's not afraid to date normal girls! That's something to admire." The boy smiled as he tilted his head to the side and sighed. Tohru and her young, blond companion exchanged their cheerfulness in their smiles and friendly closeness. However, their orange-haired companion frowned slightly at the couple.

Near the couple was another of Manabe and Asume, who were in their own moment, sitting by a tree, enjoying the show. Behind the couples was Haru, Hiro, Kisa and Asume's friends. Kisa was sitting in between her big-brother figure and her little prince. She grinned happily every time a new firework was set off. The group of girls near them, were partially enjoying the show themselves, but some of their focus were on the black and white haired guy near them.

"Do you think he works in a club or maybe he's some kind of rock star?" asked Miki.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him later?" Rina replied.

"Kyaaaa! I don't think I could do that! Yuu-chan would mind…would he?" she said with her hands on her blushing face.

"Then ask Yuu-chan, later," Rina suggested. "Speaking of Yuu-chan, it looks like he finally told her!"

"That's what I was thinking!" Noriko chimed in. "I am so happy for them! Machi-chan's one lucky girl."

"I am happy for them too, but I still want to know about that one," Miki said, glancing over at her object of affection.

"Geez, Miki-chan! You like him already! He probably has a girlfriend! Don't you ever thought about that?!" Rina questioned.

"That's why you have to ask," Noriko said. "Ask Yuu-chan. He should know."

"I suppose I have no choice…or I'll never know," Miki said with a pink face. Akira was enjoying watching others, watching the fireworks and recently noticed that her friends were talking about the black and white haired boy near her. She smiled as she watched him enjoying the show with his younger relatives.

"He seemed nice," she thought. She turned to her friends and suggested, "I will talk to him. He seems nice. I also want to learn about him too."

"And you'll steal him from me!" Mika seethed.

"Iie (_No_), I just want to talk to him. I don't like him like that. He just seems friendly," Akira guaranteed. "Besides, Rina-chan's probably right about him having a girlfriend and it's not because he's good looking, it's because he's really nice."

"Akira-chan's so thoughtful!" Noriko beamed. "Ne, go talk to him and tell us what he said!"

"Until the show is over, minna-san," Akira smiled.

* * *

The firework displayed ended with a huge bang (no pun intended) and the crew sat around and shared their experiences in the festival. Tohru was sharing her excitement everyone as they shared theirs with her. Haru watched them with little interest from a distance with his arms crossed. He turned away to the smoky sky with his usual expressionless face. 

"Um…you are Yuu-chan's relative, ne?" Akira asked as she approached him from the crowd. She went over to Haru because he standing there alone and she wanted to talk to him. It's against her nature to leave someone out of a conversation. Little to her knowledge, Haru was not the conversational type.

"Hai," he said monotonously, without looking at the girl.

"I am surprised that Yuu-chan has such interesting relatives. My relatives were quite bland compared to his. Are you close to Yuu-chan?"

Haru turned to face her at the brink of that question. "Very."

"Like brothers?" she smiled, but nerved from the inside.

"Much more."

"Hontoni (_Really_)? How?"

"He's my first love," he spoke nonchalantly.

"EH?!" the girl blushed profusely as she registered the though in her head. "L-Love?" she gasped.

"Hai."

"Oh my. I didn't know…gomen for my rudeness! Sumimasen! Gomen! Gomen!" she bowed to him several times, crimson in the face.

Haru gave her blank look as he watched her apologizing profusely. "Don't apologize. It's the truth. I am not ashamed of it."

"A-Ah o-okay!" Akira sweated. "S-S-o, are you n-not jealous of M-Machi-chan?"

"Iie."

"I-It's n-not romantic l-love then?"

"Much more than that. I would do anything to be sure of his happiness. That type of love."

"Oh…OH! I get it! He must of done something for you, ne?"

"Hai."

"I think that's very generous of you," she smiled. "Now, you know that you're accomplished."

"Honda-san is the accomplished one. I just gave him a boost."

"Honda-san? Was she close to him?"

"Hai. Like family."

"That's interesting to know," she looked over at the beaming girl and her audience. "Hmm…" she thought, "Is it possible?"

"_You are friends with your housekeeper? Isn't she an old woman?" _

"Yuu-chan mentioned that he's best friends with his housekeeper. Is she an old woman? Or is she…Honda-san?" Akira asked.

"Bingo," Haru said, dully.

"It makes sense, though…" Akira hesitated when she saw her friends motioned her to come back.

"Oh! One more thing before I go! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"A girlfriend? Do you have one?"

"I have a lover…if that's what you want to know," he spoke nonchalantly, again.

"A-Ah! That's all I need to know!" the girl sweated as she ran back to her friends. She gave the inside info of her conversation to them.

Yuki saw Akira leaving Haru with a freaked look on her face. He went over to join his relative. "Haru, what did you say to her?"

"I have a lover…if that's what she want to know," he repeated.

"Y-You told her that?" Yuki sweated. "That's not something to share with a stranger!"

"She asked. So, I gave an answer."

"How is she, by the way…Rin?" Yuki leaned on a tree nearby as he spoke to his relation.

"She's eating again, but she doesn't smile anymore." Haru looked down at his feet sadly.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so helpless."

"Being there for her is the best you could do. Don't stop what you are doing, just keep on doing it. She knows you still love her. That's all she needs."

"Arigato, Yuki. This is the reason why I love you."

"Did you tell Isira-san that too?" he nerved.

"Hai. She smiled too."

"O-Okay," Yuki sweated. He was nervous on how she interpreted it.

* * *

The group left the main grounds to depart for home. Once they reached near the entrance, they stopped to reassemble. 

"Okay," Manabe informed, "Yun-Yun, you could hang with your relatives a little longer, I have to escort the girls to the garage to meet Sume's old man. Machi could stay with you, while Kimi could come along, since she want to stick with her friends a little longer."

"Kimi wants to spend more time with friends, but Kimi want to spend time with Yun-Yun too!" The girl babbled.

"Alright, call me on my phone when it's time to leave," Yuki said. He smiled at the departing group. "Today was fun, minna-san. I guess this is our final farewell."

"Aw, Yuu-chan going to leave us?" Noriko pouted.

"Actually, we're leaving him," Rina corrected. "So long, Yuu-chan! I am glad you finally told her!"

"Eh?" He looked over at the girl standing next to him, blushing. "O-Oh, arigato. Eheh." His hand settled behind his head as he blushed.

"Also, there's something Miki-chan wanted to ask you," Rina turned to her friend behind her. "Go on ask him!"

The bashful girl stepped up with a redden face. "Ano…is it true that…H-Haru-c-chan…has a…" She immediately turned back around to Rina. "I can't say it!" she screeched softly.

"Haru?" Yuki questioned.

"_Haru, what did you say to her?"_

"_I have a lover…if that's what she wanted to know." _

He put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You want to know if Haru has a girlfriend?"

"Umm…Hai!" Miki bowed and blushed.

Yuki tried to hide his chuckle by covering his mouth. "I am sorry to say, he does have someone in mind. She meant a lot to him."

"So, it's true then…I thought he wasn't serious," Miki frowned.

"That's Haru for you. You don't know when he's joking or being serious."

"Arigato, Yuu-chan! For clearing that up for me. Rina-chan was right…okay, we have to go! See ya!" Miki bowed and quickly departed and waved along with the others as they started following Manabe, Asume and Kimi to the parking garage a few blocks down. Yuki waved, but he wondered why she exited so quickly.

"She wanted to know too, huh?"

"Wha-?" Yuki turned to see Haru standing behind him. Machi was also stunned by his sudden appearance. "No wonder she left so suddenly! You were right there!"

"I am popular."

"Heh, that's something to remember," Yuki smiled. He, Haru and Machi returned with his family inside the park. The area was half-way empty, with crowds leaving. He found them seated on the benches near the entrance. Tohru was talking to Kisa and Hiro, while Momji and Kyo was sitting nearby.

"Yuki-kun! Did they leave already?" Tohru asked.

"Hai. Me and Machi could stick around longer with you all until Manabe comes back with his car."

"The longer the better," Haru said with his arm around the boy. Yuki nerved at his actions.

_The longer…much better it'll be…_

* * *

Suddenly, Yuki's head shot up when he saw an extra person, who was not there earlier. He could feel his heart rate increase and sweat emitting from his pores when he saw that person. "H-Honda-san," he paled.

"What's the matter, Yuki-kun? Are you not feeling well?" she asked.

"T-Take Machi away from here. Please?" he said, begging in his voice. Tohru looked him with confusion at first, then noticed why when she saw the dark figure heading their way.

"Aah!I-If you insist!" she got up from her seat and took Machi's hand and lead her away. Machi was perplexed by Yuki's request and Tohru's actions.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yuki-kun doesn't want Kuragi-san to be involve with familial matters. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

_Hurt? _

Tohru lead her away from the boys and hid in a niche, near a few food stands. They hid and watched the scene ahead of them.

Yuki left the benching area to confront the one he used to fear for himself. Now, he fears for Machi and her being near. Behind him, the other two boys followed. Momiji was asked to go join the two girls along with Kisa and Hiro.

"He has the damn nerve to show up!" Haru already switched over to his dark personality. "I'll smash his face!"

"Haru, don't do anything that might fire back at us!" Kyo tried to calm him down as they followed closely behind Yuki.

"Then, you'll have to hold me back, neko!" the ox seethed.

* * *

Yuki finally ran into the feared figure along with another figure, who was his companion. One was a dark-haired person with dark clothing and the other is a light-brown haired man dressed in a blue buttoned shirt and beige pants. 

"Akito! Kureno?" Yuki called. He doesn't understand why the bird was constantly seen with the family head lately.

"There you are, Yuki. I was wondering where you were," Akito spoke, while moving closer to the boy. Once he got close enough, he stared at Yuki straight in the eye. "You think you could just run away? Just running out there aimlessly? Like the idiot you are?"

"I was not running away," he spoke calmly.

"Then what do you call it? Leaving me without saying anything!"

"I left you much earlier than that. The new years party…"

"What!?"

Yuki kept his stance as the man move closer. "I will no longer return to your side. No longer I belong to you."

Akito's eyes widen as he fed Yuki's words. He realized that his grasp over his precious nezumi was no longer. A hand was raise preparing to strike the boy, but that boy was saved by an oncoming interruption.

"AKITO!" a voice bellowed from a distance. "You! I'll beat you dead!" Haru shouted and charged for Akito head on, but was stopped by Kyo, who knocked him out with a swift kick to the back of the head.

"You told me to hold you back," he warned the unconscious ox. He looked over and glared at the Sohma head. Akito returned the glare with a smirk. However, the smirk quickly faded when he realized that the one next to him was not the same useless boy he "taught" him to be

The gray-haired Sohma exhibited an inexpressive front as he faced his former fear. "I just come to say goodbye and that there are many who won't forgive you as I had, if you continue to be this way," he spoke diligently and clear for the man.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW I SHOULD BE! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Akito yelled into the boy's face, but the he didn't budge.

"If that's the way you want it, so let it be. Good night, Akito," Yuki bowed a short bow and left his fears behind.

_No longer I'll think of you. No longer I'll return to you. No longer I fear you. _

* * *

Kureno lead an overwhelmed Akito away from the boys as they exited the park. Yuki stared at the area of their departure. "Oi, kuso nezumi! Help me get this one up!" Kyo called as he tried to help Haru up. Yuki helped him without hesitation and lifted the ox's upper body. 

"…_There are many who won't forgive you as I had, if you continued to be this way…"_

_To forgive. I forgave all those whom I have blamed for my weakness..._

_…my mother…_

_...Hatori, for that time…_

…_Akito…_

…_but there is still one more to consider..._

"Hey Kyo, if you don't mind, I'll like to use your name from here on out," Yuki announced as he helped the other boy lift the comatose one to his feet.

"What?" Kyo thought he heard things when he heard Yuki.

"It took me awhile to notice how lame it was to keep fighting like this, regardless on the fact that's how we are made. Whether you like me or not, I am going to call you 'Kyo' from here on out," the gray-haired boy stated.

"T-That…" He had a worried look on his face, for he doesn't know what to say or what to do when Yuki said that he no longer will fight him. "That means there is no more chances in fighting him now. There is no chance I could beat him anyways…" he thought

"That's your name, isn't?" Yuki pulled the neko out of his thoughts.

"What do you think?!" Kyo scowled.

"Don't tell Honda-san, okay? I don't want her to be too hopeful," Yuki smiled.

Kyo was stunned by the boy and his surprise smile. In all the years they fought, yelled and hated each other, Kyo never seen Yuki smile directly at him.

"Don't expect me to use yours. Yu-ki," Kyo spoke the boy's name with sarcasm.

The gray-haired boy laughed at his cousin's remark and helped him carry the unconscious one in to the others.

_No longer I loathe you. No longer I'll fight you. No longer I'll blame you for my faults._

* * *

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru called when she spotted the three coming. She doesn't believe her eyes when she saw the two rivals assisting the dazed one, whose arm was hanging around the necks of the other two. "Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are helping each other?" she thought and daunted. 

"Everything's okay, Honda-san," Yuki said as he and Kyo let go of Haru, whose starting to awaken from his knock-out. "I don't think he will bother us again, after he knows what's going to happen," Tohru smiled at him, thoughtfully. He returned her smile with his own.

"Yuki!" Machi walked up to the one she feared for. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The boy put his hand on top of her head and pulled her closer. "There's nothing to worry about. It's finished. There nothing more to fear."

_No longer I will fear for myself, but for the sake of others. _

* * *

Soon, Manabe returned with Kimi from his forty-five minute escorting service in his car and found his other two colleges chatting amongst beautiful people at the entranceway of the park. 

"Ne, Kimi-chan, do you think its peculiar that everyone in Yun-Yun's family looks like a movie star or a model perhaps?"

"Yeah! They have money too! Kimi wants to marry a Sohma!" the girl said with her sparkly aura.

"I don't think Yun-Yun would be pleased with that, heh," the boy chuckled. Manabe pulled out his cell and dialed the gray-haired boy's number.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP _**(busy signal)

"It looks like he's talking to someone now," Manabe said while looking outside of his window to see Yuki with his cell to his ear. He signaled his sister, who spotted his car from afar. She tapped her beau on his shoulder and pointed to the black car. The boy nodded with the cell still to his ear and waved to his family. Everyone waved, except Kyo, who was very reluctant about the "new" Yuki. The boy walked to the car with his girlfriend and entered. He was still talking on his cell.

"The day after tomorrow? That sounds fine to me…I don't think I have anything planned yet…Oh, okay…alright…" the boy spoke on the phone. The other three were clueless about who was on the other end of the line. Machi stared at him with curiosity. Manabe ignored the mysterious call and started the car. He waved to Yuki's family, along with Kimi and Machi, and then departed the city.


	10. CH8 Tears of Hate

**AN: **Finally! An update! Sorry about the long delay! When you become a working woman there is so much you could do. This chapter is not as descriptive as my other ones, but it has more emotion in the dialogue. However, I promise that the next chapter would be more shorter and beautiful. I noticed I wrote my chappies too long and readers tend to get lost in the story. Anyways, if you are up to date with the latest in the manga, you'll understand the story more. If not, then the story is still enjoyable.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 

"_**Tears of Hate" **_

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

- From _Whispers_ by Evanescence  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"The day after tomorrow it is. See you then. Ja ne." Yuki closed his cell phone and placed its case hanging on the belt of his yukata. He sighed heavily as he turned to the window on his right side.

_Why did I agree to this?_

Next to him, Machi was watching him and wondering who was on the other end of the line. She didn't bother to ask since it was none of her business. She turned to her own window and quietly sat through the rest of the ride back to the lakehouse.

When the four finally returned, everyone exited and went inside the house. The phone was ringing inside.

"It must be mother checking up on me!" Manabe called out as he rushed to answer it. Yuki sat in the recliner in the living room, while Kimi and Machi sat on the sofa. All three felt the exhaustion kicking in from the day.

"What a day," Yuki sighed in relief that it has ended. "Did you have fun, Machi?"

Machi gave him a blank look with her tired eyes lowered. "It was nice getting to know your family," she spoke softly. Yuki smiled at her serenely, but sadly. He couldn't believe she was there to witness his former source of fear.

_If she stayed with me, what would he say to her? Or what would he do? _

"Kimi wished Kimi was there to get to know them more!" Kimi jumped in the conversation.

"You'll see some of them at school anyways," Yuki responded.

"Ah! Yun-Yun's correct!" Kimi beamed. "Kimi also wanted to marry one of them!" She placed her folded hands against her chin and her sparkly aura returned.

"Ugh," Yuki displayed a look of displeasure on his face. Kimi being married to one of his relatives would be a true disaster.

Little to everyone's awareness, Manabe was standing by the main corridor entrance with a serious look on his face. He looked directly at Machi as she looked back at him. She got up from her seat and walked over to the main corridor. Yuki looked at them, confused of what was going on.

"Machi?" he called. The girl just left into the corridor without a word. He turned to Manabe, who was looking down at his feet, unhappily. "Manabe, what's wrong? Did someone call for Machi?"

"That woman called. It was strange she didn't call earlier. I was kind of hoping she wouldn't, don't you know?" Manabe spoke while shifting his socked feet from side to side.

"Kakeru-chan! What are you talking about?" Kimi asked as she went up to him.

"Oh Kimi-chan, you don't know…Machi's my half-sister. We have the same father, but different mothers." Manabe briefly explained.

"Oh my…" Kimi said, somewhat shocked. "Why didn't Kakeru-chan say anything to Kimi?!"

"It was suppose to be a secret…so don't tell anyone else," he frowned.

"Okay, Kimi keeps secret…but Yun-Yun…" she turned to the boy, who was already concerned with the situation.

"I already know, Kimi. He told me long ago. Later on , Machi learned that I knew. It's not something to share with everyone," Yuki stared downward with a apprehensive frown.

"Don't worry Yun-Yun, I'll take care of this, since it's familial matters. You go on and rest up. It's okay," Manabe assured as he patted the boy's back and left to the corridor.

"Sometimes, I couldn't help but worry. Especially,when it has to do with someone I love," he absently told Kimi.

"Things will get better. We still have more days to go," Kimi tried her attempt in comforting the boy.

"Thanks, Kimi," Yuki smiled at her as he departed for his room.

* * *

"_You are such a boring person. Why are you not normal like the other girls?"_

_I am the way I am because that's how you made me. Your "perfect" daughter. _

"_Are you blaming me for what you have become?"_

_No, I just wanted to know why you treated like the way you did. _

"_Do you even have friends? "_

_Would you believe me if I told you? _

"Machi? Are you here? I am coming in," Yuki called from the bedroom door. In the darken room, Machi stared at the door blankly as it opened. The pajama-clad boy slowly walked over to her side. As he walked, patterns of shadows and moonlight moved along his form. "Is everything okay?" he whispered.

"She done it again. Always finding ways to make me feel worse than I already am. Never…has she ever forgiven me nor listened to the reason why I was there in the first place." Tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She placed her hands over her eyes as she quietly sobbed.

_I was there because he was cold. Someone needed to cover him. I was there to give him warmth…like an older sister. She still blames me for something I didn't even do. Everytime she finds the time and day to remind me of how worthless I am…to her…even after all that she had done…to make me this way…_

Yuki placed his hands on her shoulder and moved closer to place his chin on the top of her head. "There are some people who are blinded by their own interpretation of how they percive everything. They refuse to listen to what's on the other side of their own perception," he spoke softly. He closed his eyes as he continued to console the pained girl.

_She told me earlier, this past winter, that her parents kicked her out of the warmth of their home because they thought she tried to sufforcate her baby brother, when all she was doing was covering his cold, little body with his blanket. Such an innocent action was interpreted wrongly because they couldn't see…they couldn't see 'her'…only the person they came up with in their mind: A "perfect" daughter who became replaceable and unwanted. That's how I connected to her… _

…_I have been there. _

In the still of the night, Yuki stayed by his love's side. He rested on her bed as watched her sleeping face, resting on his leg. He stroked her dark-brown tresses as he sank into deep thought of the events earlier with his family.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

As Haru recuperated from his earlier knockout, he laid on one of the benches with one of his arms covering his eyes. Near him, was everyone else recuperating from a short scare of their feared family head. Momiji was with Hiro and Kisa, comforting them and telling them, "It's okay, he's not coming back". Tohru stood near them, oblivious to what Momiji was saying. She was occupied with thoughts of her own. "They have to know. I must tell! Must tell!"

"Yuki-kun," Tohru tugged at the back of the boy's yukata.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked. He was with Machi, telling her everything was okay.

"…There's…something…I…didn't…tell…you…about…Akito-san," Tohru spoke with hesitations as faced away from him, so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Huh? Honda-…"

"Tohru?" Kyo interrupted as he approached the two. He was watching her earlier and caught her trying to hold her tears back.

"Honda-san, what about Akito?" Yuki questioned. Tohru looked at him with a distraught face and shook her head.

"Aaah…B-B-Betsuni! Did I say something?" she panicked with tears falling out. Yuki and Kyo looked at her with skepticism. Even Machi was looking at her the same way.

"If that damn bastard did something to you, just say so!" Kyo spoke loudly, constraining from yelling.

"He did nothing! Nothing at all!" Tohru panicked again. Yuki frowned.

_She knows something. What is it?_

"Honda-san, if there is something you want to tell us, please tell us when you are ready, but don't keep on putting it off…especially if it concerns Akito."

"Hai," Tohru said in a soft voice. She sadly looked down on her feet. She felt a soft bonk on her head. Noticeably, it was Kyo, who was just as curious as Yuki when it comes to Tohru and Akito.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the damn rat is right. Don't keep disgusting secrets about that damn bastard from us, okay?" The girl responded with a nod and break her internal struggle with a smile. Kyo returned her smile and nudged her little at her cheek.

Yuki was relieved to see that Kyo could comfort the worried onigiri in minutes. He walked beside his girlfriend, who was watching someone getting up from his space on the bench. Yuki followed the line of her view and saw Haru fully recovered. "I'll be back," he informed the girl. She responded with a nod.

The boy walked over to the black and white- haired boy, who was just starting to sit up. He rubbed the spot where he was kicked.

"Hey Haru, are you feeling okay?" Yuki took a seat next to the ushi (_cow_).

"Mmhm. I am just tired."

"I think we all are."

Haru placed his hand down from his head and looked over at the girl, sitting with Momiji. "Yuki…"

"Huh?"

"You have it."

"Eh?" the boy perplexed. Haru's way of speaking could make one lost as he was when it comes to directions.

"The ability to stand for one's self, without overdoing it. You also protected your woman."

Yuki was stunned by Haru's words, but felt sympathy for the boy due to his own struggles of protecting his love. "I-I just don't want her to get involved. She doesn't have to deal with our familial problems."

"Understable. Still, you protected her from that."

"It's free will, Haru. It's possible for everyone, if it was possible for me. I believe you could protect her if you believe you could. It's not too late to do so."

Haru stared at the space in front of him as thoughts of his love ran through his mind. "It's done. Damage is already done. All I could do is save that all left of her."

"That's why it's not too late."

"Is it really?" Haru questioned with roughness in voice. "Someday he'll take her from me. If not now, maybe later?" At the end of the last few words his voiced became cracked. Yuki could feel his pain from within. He knew one person could only hold it for so long…their pain.

"As long as you are there, that's not possible. Don't say that, Haru."

"He almost fucking killed her! There's only one breath left in her! He's going take that away! That son of a bitch! The bastard should DIE!" Tears of rage poured from his eyes as he held the other boy firmly, fighting his pain. His fingers gripped the back of Yuki's yukata tightly as he released everything he kept inside.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and witnessed the true pain release of Haru. Tohru and Kisa silently cried along with him in the comfort of the arms of each other, while Kyo was trying to understand the boy, along with Momiji and Hiro, who could relate to his pain. The young boy remembered telling him the horrid secret about Akito and Rin.

Machi also witnessed the hidden pains in Yuki's family. She understood why Yuki was so lonely and distant in the years before. All the pain he had to bear was something he definitely doesn't want anyone to learn of. She gazed upon the two boys as Haru calmed down enough to let go of Yuki.

"As long as you are there, it'll be alright," Yuki whispered in the other boy's ear. "Just stay by her side." He patted the boy's arm and looked over to see everyone looking at them. "It's alright, minna-san."

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Passing everyone, he walked and held out his hand to the girl, who was dazed by this sudden occurance. She took his hand and moved close to him. "Gomen, Machi."

"No need for apology. I understand now."

"Arigato."

Yuki went over to Tohru and Kisa, along with Machi. "It's alright, he won't come back, as long as you stand on your two feet. We won't give in, okay?"

Tohru smiled at him with tears still coming from her eyes, while Kisa shyly nodded and wiping her tears.

"Honda-san, we won't lose, ne?" Yuki reminded of their converstation before the summer break.

"Hai," she agreed. "Yuki-kun's strong. We will try our hardest," she added. Near her, was Kyo still registering of what happened.

"You won't give up, right Kyo?" Yuki asked. "As long as you're alive, you won't give up, ne?"

Kyo looked up at him and frowned. He looked over at the girl beside him, who was holding up her folded hands to her chin and looking directly at him.

"No way. I won't."

_As long as she's here I won't. _

"Good. We should put this behind us and move on…"

_That's all we could do…._

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end_

Haru walked behind Yuki and hugged him from behind. Machi was quite bemused of how affectionate her classmate could be. "If I known you'd be this strong, I could of loved you more…." Yuki was shocked by his actions in front of everyone, but at the same time he was thankful that Haru reverted back to himself. Haru held on to the boy, until the boy's cell rang…

_Thank you for catching me when I fell…_

…_and almost gave in. _

_**( End of Flashback)**_

* * *

The soft, gentle sunbeam radiated through the window and on to the wet face of the young, gray-haired man. As his eyes opened, tears were still leaving his eyes. In his view, was the one he wanted to see. She took a hankerchief from her drawer and wiped his face with it. 

"It was sad. Last night was very sad," she said, while dabbing his face with the soft cloth. "We all cried." Yuki sniffed a little and reached to touch the girl's face. "Helplessness is a sad thing."

"Indeed it is," Yuki whispered. "We all have to fight our weaknesses. You too, Machi. Keep fighting."

"I will as long as you won't give in," she said.

"Then, I won't," Yuki smiled. Machi placed a tray of food in front of him.

"We had breakfast, but I couldn't disturb your sleep," she said.

"Thank you, love." The boy leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. The girl reacted with a blush and stayed with her love as he ate.

* * *

"Hey, Yun-Yun!" Manabe called from the kitchen. He spotted Yuki heading out to the lake with his sister. 

"Ohayo, Manabe," Yuki greeted.

Kimi was cleaning morning's dishes when she saw them. "Ohayo, Yun-Yun!" she greeted.

"Ohayo, Kimi," Yuki greeted in return. He was headed out the door, but was stopped by Manabe's questioning.

"Yun-Yun, I noticed that you didn't sleep in your own room last night…any explanation?"

Yuki and Machi instantly became firey red in the face, when they noticed what happened last night.

" Nothing happened!" Yuki fumed with embarrassement. Machi slid the silding door open and exited with humilation. The boy followed and slid the door behind them.

"Now, now Kakeru-chan, if Yun-Yun wanted to share his _experience_, he would tell Kimi too!" Kimi said, shamelessly.

"Not when it's with Machi. No way," he shook his head and smirked. "However, this means something's bound to happen. Machi had developed a sense of trust with Yun-Yun. If she trust him, I do too."

* * *

Out by the shimmering lake, the couple walked along the bank, hand to hand. The peacefulness of nature has settled within them as they strolled. 

"Yuki," Machi broken the silence, which was rare.

"Mmhm?" Yuki looked at the girl by his side.

"I don't mean to intrude, but who were you talking to last night…on your cell phone?"

"Huh?" Yuki thought for a moment of what she was talking about. "Oh that! That was the photgrapher for the magazine shoot I was suppose to do."

"I almost forgotten about that," Machi said.

"Me too. Anyways, he said that a limo would come over here to pick me and you all up to the site of the photo shoot."

"All of us?" Machi stopped walking and stared at Yuki, with hidden exictement.

"Yeah, I told him that we are in the middle of vacationing and I don't know if we have anything planned. Then he said, 'Bring them all with you.' So, that's it. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning for my photo shoot."

"I couldn't believe that you are actually going to do it," Machi was still amazed at her boyfriend, who was a reluctant one back then.

"I am doing it for the same reason I joined the council," Yuki smiled at her.

"Why did you joined?" Machi never really thought of asking him.

"Because I didn't want to," Yuki leaned in a beamed in at her. The girl looked at him in awe. "Now, because I did, I am here with you, my girlfriend. My love." He leaned in more and brushed his lips across hers gently. She fell into the deep kiss as his right hand rested on her back and the left at the back of her head.

Yuki annouced tommorrow's plan, during dinner, to Manabe and Kimi, who were both amused to watch Yuki in front of a camera. After dinner, the evening ended quietly with thoughts of tommorrow.


	11. CH9 Part 1 Photographs of the One I Love

**AN: **Wow. It's been awhile since I updated this story! There were many factors why: my job and writers block. Well, I cut this chapter in two because I don't want to drag you all into a long tedious chapter! Oh yeah, I noticed in themangathat Yuki calls his pal, Kakeru, not Manabe. So, I changed that in this chapter like he always had called him that. However, Machi calls him Manabe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the bits from this chapter and I hope to get part 2 as quickly as possible!

* * *

CHAPTER 9 (PART 1) 

"_**Photographs of the One I Love"**_

* * *

The cool night climate converted into the warm, sunny surrounding as the sun took over the place of the moon. Its rays glistened over the calm waters of the lake as it rose behind a mighty mountain with its sturdy form watching the lake. The sun's calling awaken a new day of new possibilities and unknown fates. 

Also awakening, was the inhabitants of a nearby shelter. A shelter standing two levels high enamored with the traditional style of the orient. The bottom level shelters all the communal rooms and a restroom, while the upper level took care of the private chambers and private baths. In the chambers, three of the four young inhabitants arose to their morning routine. As the others bussing around, the one left in their sleeping chambers was…

"Yun-Yun! Get up Hime! Hime! HIME! HI…OW! OW! OW!" A dark-haired teen in dark blue tee-shirt yelped when a painful tug came upon his ear.

"I get it! I am up! You don't have to be so loud early in the morning, Kakeru!" The gray haired boy spoke in an aggravated tone for he preferred late mornings than the period of the rising sun and therefore, disliked being disturbed so early in the day. Once he released the other boy's ear, he shifted slowly to the private bath and slid the door behind him.

"Yun-Yun is _really _a princess," the other boy thought and laughed to himself.

* * *

The day started like the other past days, with the four youths sitting around the kitchen table enjoying morning's meal and converse with one another. 

"Kimi wants to model too! Yun-Yun will let Kimi get Kimi's turn?" the brunette in a pink tank top and jean shorts asked, as she brought the last of the main dishes of the morning meal.

"I don't know?" Yuki answered, with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"No, Kimi-chan. That magazine wanted a princess' face," Kakeru joked.

"But Kimi's…" Her voice was cut off by an angrier one.

"Who are you referring to as 'princess'?" The referred 'princess' fumed.

"Who else is worshiped on the ground he walked on?"

"Alright, I admit that my presence was a bit farfetched, but it something that I couldn't help!" Yuki exclaimed with a redden face emitted from anger.

"Now you're showing off?" Kakeru continued his argument.

"What if I am?" Yuki fired back and glared at his opponent of dispute.

* * *

_**Bing-Bong **_

* * *

A sound of the doorbell interrupted their moment. Yuki got up from his dining chair and answered the door. In the doorway stood a nicely dressed, middle-aged man in a navy uniform. 

"Are you Sohma Yuki-san?" he asked

"I am him," Yuki answered.

"Ah, please to meet you, Sohma-san. I am Maki-san," the man bowed, "I will be your chauffeur to the location of your photography shoot. Also, I was also asked to take your companions too."

"Hai. Arigato, Maki-san. We will be ready in a few."

Yuki turned to his housemates, who were just observing, and informed them to prepare to depart. Everyone scrambled for last minute preparations. The boys retrieved the things they needed, such as their cells and wallets. The girls just retrieved their purses from their bedrooms. The crew headed out the door to face an ivory white limousine with Maki standing beside the back door.

"Kimi feels like movie star!" the girl squealed in delight.

"It's alright," Yuki said in a mild tone.

"Oh, Yun-Yun's rich, so he has been in one?"

"A few times," Yuki said. He looked behind for his girlfriend, who wasn't as excited as Kimi was; for both she and Yuki came from wealthy families. He held out his hand to her. "This will be something to remember," he smiled as they entered the luxurious ride. Kakeru and Kimi followed from behind with excitement written across their faces.

In the limo, Yuki relaxed and enjoyed the air conditioned car on a hottest day of his vacation. The girl next to him, followed his stance. As for the other two, they were exploring the gadgets in the car.

"What does this do?" Kimi asked as she pushed down the switch. The window separating the four from the driver slid downward, revealing the front seat. "Ah, hello driver-san!" Kimi said after she received the answer to her question. Maki just tilt his hat to the girl.

Meanwhile, Kakeru discovered something on his own. "Oooh! A fridge! Lookie!" He opened a small, compact refrigerator on his side of the limo. He pulled out four bottles of green tea for everyone. "Oi, Yun-Yun!" he tossed one to the boy and handed the others to the girls. He opened the bottle and drank its contents. "Aaaa! Now, this is what I call living in luxury!" he remarked while smacking his lips.

"Most definitely," Yuki replied in agreement.

_The luxury is not riding in the limousine, but riding with the ones you wanted to be with. Your friends. _

* * *

Soon, the group arrived at a secluded location on a beach. It was a little further than the beach they went to, awhile back. There were no crowds, only the photographer and his crew. The sand was more whiter than the other beach, although it more rockier. The sun in the clear blue sky, reflected its rays on the bluish-green water. Everyone awed at the beautiful sight, they never seen. Although, Yuki has been to a secluded beach property belonging to his family, he still savored the sight in front of him. 

"WELCOME!" greeted a familiar voice. Walking towards, the group was the same, strange, manly person who recruited Yuki. "I AM GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, SOHMA-SAN. I AM TAPO-CHAN, THE EDITOR OF _FAB MAG _!"

Yuki stepped up to greet him. "N-Nice to meet you…Tapo…chan?" He bowed and questioned the suffix at he end. He does not know how to refer this person. Nearby, Kakeru whispered to the girls of his own questioning.

"Is that a man or a woman?" he asked.

"It's best that you don't ask," Machi answered.

"Ah, good point," Kakeru agreed.

"What Kakeru-chan don't know won't hurt," Kimi added.

The questioned person lead the group to the area of the photo shoot and chatting to Yuki about his magazine. It was a magazine targeted to teenaged girls, which was not a surprise to Yuki or anyone else. The boy was completely oblivious to what the person was saying as his heart started to beat faster as they move closer to the area.

* * *

_I don't know about this. I mean, this is not who I am…_

_A prince…_

…_I am not. _

* * *

"Ah! Konnichiwa, Sohma-san!" a voice retrieved him back into reality. Yuki was standing in front of a young man with sunglasses and a bunch of different kind cameras and lenses hanging from his neck. Behind him, was the rest of his equipment and his crew. "I am Wantu Takashi, your photographer for today." He bowed to the boy. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wantu-san," Yuki greeted politely with his own bow. The photographer motioned for his crew to meet their star for the day. First up, was a young woman with dark, waist length long hair, tied into a single long ponytail. She was dressed in a light blue tank and light jean shorts with fringes.

"This is Nobe Kira , your hairdresser and make-up artist for today," Wantu introduced as the woman stepped forward with a bow. She winked at the boy as her head lifted from her bow. Yuki nerved at her gesture, for he couldn't conclude if that wink was a flirtatious move or just an innocent "let's work hard" move.

Next, an older woman appeared before Yuki. She was plainer than her younger counterpart with her hair tied into a neat bun and her grayish-blue polo dress. " Here's our costume mistress, Senobi Mira ," Wantu continued his introduction. Mira looked up and down at the boy and smiled.

"I am proud to have you to model my greatest work," she smiled and bowed.

"A-arigato, Senobi-san," Yuki said, still feeling uneasiness. He was nervous of what she had in store for him.

"Finally, there is my equipment crew," Wantu pointed out to a group of men standing behind the group. "You'll learn their names as we move along. Shall we get started?"

"Huh?" The boy was too slow to react to Wantu's promptness. Mira walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"The dressing room is this way, Sohma-san," she said as she lead him with her hand one of his shoulders to a large tent.

"O-oh, It's already time?" Yuki nerved. He started to sweat and his heart raced faster as they reached to the tent.

Meanwhile, the group that was left behind cheered him on. "Yay! Yun-Yun's going to be famous!" Kimi sing-songed. "And Kimi's going to be famous too because Yun-Yun will go out with Kimi!" The girl didn't think twice about the other one standing next to her, unresponsive. However, the boy with them had a mouthful of words to say.

"I don't think that will happen, Kimi-chan. Yun-Yun already has someone in mind. Besides, if he did become famous, I'll be the one to reap the profits for selling his pictures!" The boy donned a huge grin as he thought of his plan.

Soon, the gray-haired boy departed the tent and walked over to the makeup station, where Kira was patiently waiting. He was not wearing his own clothing, but something that he doesn't normally wear. As the group walked over to his location, two of the three gasped. The one left over lifted her eyebrows and blushed.

"Oh my! Where's Yun-Yun and what did you did with him imposter!" Kakeru reacted.

"It is me, baka," Yuki said, annoyed by his friend's joke.

"No way! Yun-Yun looks like a pop star!" Kimi chimed. The group was in awe at Yuki's "pop style" attire. The boy was wearing a white shirt, which was barely buttoned all the way, along with a thick, sliver chain and black leather pants. Kira added touchups to his hair and added a little makeup to his eyes and face. Once she finished, her face turned flushed red.

"I-I didn't think he would be any prettier," she said with a hand on her cheek. "How wrong I was…"

"Because he's a princess," Kakeru added. There was a bang to the head at the ended of his comment. The contributor of the bang walked heatedly from everyone, a little embarrassed at his transformation. Everyone was enjoying his model-like self strolling away towards the waves of the beach, except for Machi. She knew something like this would come up.

_Just be you, Yuki. _

As waves shifted inward and out along the shore, Yuki stared at it as an image of a familiar figure appeared in his mind.

_And here I thought, turning into a rat is disgusting…_

_Is this much worse?_

"AH! JE'TAIME MI AMOR!" called out Tapo, who was moving rapid towards Yuki in a fast pace.

_Oh, man…or woman…_

Yuki still haven't decided on that person's gender. So, to be on the safe side he stepped aside as the person tried to embrace him. Tapo almost toppled over in action, but Yuki grabbed the back of Tapo's shirt to prevent spillage and pulled Tapo up.

"Gomen…I am not used to these type of things…Gomen," Yuki apologized for his sudden movement.

"NONSENSE, YOUNG MASTER! COME! LET YOUR HAIR FALL FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!" Tapo boasted with an boisterous laugh. He grabbed Yuki by the hand and lead him to the cameras ahead.

* * *

_I don't want to think who that person remind me of…_

…_Nor I wanted to be reminded of what the world is going to see…_


	12. CH 9 Part 2 Photographs of the One I Lov...

**Konnichiwa, minna-san!** First, I want to apologized for the loooonnng wait! I didn't know how to end this chapter, until it dawned me today! Gomenaisai! Plus, I tried to find time in between my work schedule, ugh. Oh yeah, thank you Sanrio-chan for your kind reviews! It doesn't matter if you're late in reading, if I am late in writing! I hope you all will like the second half of chapter 9! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 9 (PART 2) 

"_**Photographs of the One I Love" **_

* * *

_Am I in an alternate universe?_

_This doesn't make any sense…_

* * *

The soft breeze of summer gently stroke the fabric of his linen shirt and the strands of his soft, sliverish-gray, silky hair as he moved closer to the group ahead. He ignored the impractical grin on one of their faces by drifting past him and up to the photographer-in-waiting. 

"Are you ready to begin, Sohma-san?" he asked, while adjusting one of his many lenses onto his camera.

"Let's get this over with," Yuki said in a shallow tone. The expression on his face did not match with enthusiasm the others had. However, one person shared his expression. The one who was not present with the others. From the distance, she sat on a folded chair provided by the photo crew. Staring at the oceanfront, she took note of the reluctant boy walking along the shore with a man moving around him with a camera.

_All you needed to be is yourself. Ignore the clothes you wear and the clicks of your picture being taken. Just be you. _

As she was watching, a hand laid on her shoulder. She turned to face her brother, who gave her a gentle smile and kneel down next to her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he joined her in her observance.

"I think you know what I am thinking," she responded.

"Aha. I am thinking the same thing…I think," he chuckled lightly. "A prince he is not, ne?"

"That's not all," she said as she brushed away the strands of hair blew in front of her face. "He's very kind."

"Eh?" Kakeru puzzled over his sister's simple explanation. "Is that it? How does a photo shoot explain his kindness?"

"If I recall correctly, he did not do this for his own purpose, but for his 'friends'?" she stressed the last word with tense.

"Hmm…" Kakeru put his hand under his chin and smirked. "Jealous?"

"W-What!" Her face turned flushed red and her eyebrows narrowed when she turned to her brother. "I am not!"

"Mmhm…yeah right," the boy continued to taunt his sister.

"It's not like that!" she fumed. She crossed her arms and turned away from her sibling.

"Well, explain to me. It's not like I could understand your way of thinking." His face went from his giddiness to seriousness.

Hesitation was between the two until the girl calmed down. "I didn't understand why he bothered…if he doesn't like these type of things. I figured he did it because he's kind and put up with the humiliation and the annoyance to do something for the sake of others."

"You get that speculation from a photo shoot?" Kakeru questioned.

"No, I knew it since he took the time to speak to me long ago, but that was me. These are other people we are talking about. He's not running away to his dark corner no more."

"Now I got it," the boy smiled as he turned back to face the view in front of them.

* * *

As the morning hours comes to an end, the afternoon settled in. Lunch was being served to Yuki-tachi and the photo crew. The young group sat on a beach blanket laid out for them as they enjoyed their bentos. Yuki was changed back to his normal clothing and felt a sense of relief that the first half was over. The photographer had told him that he wanted to do a second half, which was left unexplained. However, only one thing is known, the second half has nothing to do with the teen magazine… 

After lunch, Yuki left the luncheon area to the equipment van, where Wantu-san was talking with two of his crew members. The boy carefully approached the photographer and tapped his shoulder.

"Ano, Wantu-san?" he called. The man turned and gave Yuki a light grin.

"Have a question, Sohma-san?"

"Hai. What is my next shoot like?" The boy nerved when he saw the other crew members looking at him and laughed.

"That you'll have to wait till the evening," Wantu laughed along with his crew. "It's my personal project as a professional photographer. Do you think I just do commercial shoots for a living?"

"No, sir. I…was just…curious…heh.." Yuki laughed nervously, while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, so you have fun for now and be sure to be in the tent at six," Wantu instructed.

"Hai," Yuki bowed and exited the scene. He frowned at the possibilities that could happen as he walked.

_Why he wouldn't tell me? Do he think I will run away if he did tell or does he find it funny that I am frustrated?_

"AH! THERE YOU ARE MY MUSE AND CREATION!" called out Tapo-chan who ran towards Yuki with a huge, overzealous grin.

"Oh, Tapo-chan…" Yuki stunned at the person's sudden appearance.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THINK YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF PHOTOGRAPHY! THE MUSE OF ALL MUSES! EVEN WANTU-SAN THINKS SO!" Tapo squealed at the last few words.

"Really…aha…aaa," Yuki sweated and laughed with anxiety.

"I WISH I COULD STICK AROUND TO SEE WHAT HE HAD IN STORE FOR YOU, BUT I HAVE ANOTHER APPOINTMENT," Tapo shook Yuki's hand with both hands in a rapid motion.

"Ah…" Yuki felt like his arm could be yanked off if that person kept on shaking.

"TOODLES YUKI-CHAN…OR SHOULD I SAY YUN-YUN!" the person giggled and departed for the limo, parked along the roadway. The boy stood as he recovered from the 'whirlwind'. He rubbed his arm as he continued to go back, but a sudden realization hit him.

"Wait a minute! How did that person learned that nickname?" Yuki asked himself out loud. He paced back to his group in waiting.

* * *

"I did not tell that manly person, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru argued after being confronted by the accusing Yuki. "That person must of heard me or Kimi-chan calling you!" 

"Then why does that person use it like I wanted to be called that?"

"Don't know?" Kakeru said without looking at the other boy in the eye. "It's not that person had offended you, ne?"

"I just don't want that name to go around like it's my actual name," Yuki sat down on the beach blanket with his arms stretched out behind him. "Anyways, it doesn't matter as much as it used to."

"Mmhm? What do we have here? A laid back Yun-Yun? The former prince of self-consciousness?" Kakeru taunted. Yuki just glanced at him and shook his head.

"Don't pick on Yun-Yun!" Kimi jabbed him at his side with a smile.

"Uggggg," the boy fell over clutching his side. "That was not needed...Kimi-chan.."

_It was true I used to be self-conscious about myself, but don't they know its because of them and another certain girl, that has faded away? My old self is no more..._

Yuki ignored the little comment his friend made and stared out at the ocean ahead. Over the blue-green waters, was the sun sitting high in the afternoon sky with the thin clouds covering parts of it. The light glowed through the thin sheets of clouds to let the rays of white light beaming through. It was like a salutation of a beautiful afternoon from the heavens above. Looking above at the heavens from the flat, ocean-washed shore, was the lone girl he has been wanting to be with.

Behind him, were the sounds of nonsense from the other two. He took one look behind him and chuckled softly at the two. "I am going for a walk, okay?" he informed them.

"Oh! Could Kimi come too?" one of them asked. Yuki looked over at the lone girl by the shore and smiled.

"I prefer to be alone, but thanks for asking," Yuki answered as he got up from his spot.

"Don't you have any common sense, Kimi-chan?" Kakeru asked. "Yun-Yun prefers his girlfriend."

"Okay. Have fun Yun-Yun! Don't forget about your evening job!" Kimi reminded him.

"Ah...okay, I'll see you two then," he smiled as he waved to the two and headed for the ocean shore.

* * *

The soft white sand shifted between his toes while he walked across the sandy landscape. It's soft white colors shifted to a damp tan color as he came closer to the ocean. When he got to the destination, he stood next to the lone girl, who was watching the sky. 

"It's beautiful, ne?" he asked, looking across the ocean, "The sky."

"It's lonely and empty," the girl answered. "We could only watch it its space from afar." As Yuki stared at the spacious blue, serenity came upon his face.

"Yet, the sun is always near providing warmth for those around it, including the sky. Even though its far away, it light touches the sky."

Silence came upon the pair as they held each other hands and continue to look at the heavens.

_We were once like the sky, until our sun came into our lives. My sun came less than two years ago and she passed her warmth and light to me. Now, I could provide that warmth for the girl who was always looking at the sky._

* * *

The bright afternoon quickly changed into the orange skies of sunset and a group of people stood by the tent, waiting for a certain boy. 

"Where in this frickin' area is he? Does he know what time it is! It's frickin' sunset!" Wantu frantically questioned his crew and the two teens, while pointing to his watch.

"Ano," Kimi spoke up, "Kimi specifically told Yun-Yun to return at this hour! Yun-Yun don't listen to Kimi!" The girl cried at her own frustration.

"It looks like we'll have to go on a manhunt," Kakeru said in a overtly dramatic, dark tone. "Let's go men!" the boy pointed to the beach area. "Who is with me?"

An awkward hesitation came upon the group.

"What are all of you frickin' waiting for? Go look for him!" the photographer yelled at the reluctant crew.

"Don't worry Wantu-sensei! We'll find your lost muse! School Defense Corps, full speed ahead!" the boy dashed along the shore of the beach with his female sidekick and a group of hesitant men.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Wantu grew ten times more impatient and nerved than he was before. He left his area by the tent and went to go look for the boy on his own. "Don't those fools know how to do anything?" he mumbled to himself. He walked the opposite direction the group headed. He scanned the area for his subject, but after a few minutes no justice was prevailed. Just as he was going back to find the group, laughter was heard from the distance. 

"Ahaha! Haha! I didn't mean it that way, Machi!" a familiar voice cried out in laughter.

"Could that be?" Wantu questioned mentally. He followed the sound of laughter to a rock formation. He looked behind the formation to find two teens splashing the salty water at each other. One of them was the missing boy. As the boy continued to laugh more, the girl kept on splashing him. Once she found that ineffective, she gave him a light push to cause him to fall into the calm, shallow waters of the ocean. The boy stopped laughing and stood up all soaked. He slowly approached the girl. She backed up as he neared her.

"Gomen, Machi," the boy said with a sadden face.

"Sorry for what?" the girl responded.

"For this," the boy smirked. He took her by hand and purposely fell into the water himself, taking her with him. In the amidst of his actions, the girl gasped and immediately move aside to prevent a horrid accident. Instead of his chest, she landed on his right arm. The boy took that arm and wrapped it around her waist without bring her close to his chest.

"Oh my, what a scene," Wantu thought to himself, after he started taking pictures of the scene. "There is definitely no need for the makeup or costumes department! Natural is always the best!"

The pair stared at each other as they ignored their soaking clothing. The boy, still laying in the shallow waters of the evening tide, brought the girl close to him. He could feel the rapid pacing of their hearts as they drew closer. In the depths of the waters, they shared the taste of the salts from the lips of each other.

Wantu, who was keeping his view behind the rock formation, only saw the closeness of the two bodies in sunset-reflected water. He noticed that he was invading a private moment, which shouldn't be disturbed by others. However, for the sake of art, he wouldn't leave the two alone.

As the scene continues, the two arise from the water and continued to their shared kiss. Little known to them, that very scene was recorded onto film. After that brief period, they left the waters and sat along the shore.

"Yuki," the girl spoke softly to the boy next to her, "I forgot that you had a job to do. You probably should go back."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, "I already done what was agreed upon on. Besides, I noticed that I hate to get my picture taken and wearing something out of my character. I'll explain to Wantu-san, don't worry," he placed his hand over hers and gave her an assuring smile.

* * *

The group, consists of Kakeru, Kimi and the crew members, waited by the tent most of the evening, until they were greeted by the photographer. An unusual satisfaction was exhibited by the happy tone in his greeting. 

"It's all done! Everyone could go home!" he said as he headed for his van.

"Huh?" Kakeru and Kimi both baffled at the man's sudden change of temper. Even the crew was confused.

"All done? But boss..."one of the crew members, who is in charge of lighting, was at loss.

"I said it was all done, didn't I?" he snapped. He started to pack his lens, camera and other equipment into their cases.

"All done?" Kakeru thought to himself. "Where's Yun-Yun, then? Better yet, where's Machi?"

Kimi walked over to the photographer and shyly tapped his shoulder. "Ano, Photographer-san? Where is Yun-Yun? Also, another friend of ours is missing. You seen them and took pictures of Yun-Yun, ne? Where are they?" she blabbed her words altogether.

Wantu tried not to show his annoyance of the girl in front of her. "They are coming. Tell them thank you for me," he spoke in a calm manner.

"You couldn't say anything? After all..." Kimi hesitated. "Them?" she thought.

"I am so sorry Miss, I have to go. Just give _them _my thanks." Wantu smiled crookedly at the girl and headed to his van with the rest of his crew loading the rest of his things. As he was leaving, he was scolded by the costume mistress and the makeup artist for making them working overtime for nothing.

Kimi's eyes widen when she saw the two women nagging him. "Kakeru-chan!" she called to her friend. "Kakeru-chan! Something's not right!"

"What are you talking about, Kimi-chan? He's said they are coming!" the boy argued over the girl's worry.

"Don't you see? Those two and the crew were not with the photographer when he got back!" Kimi pointed to the two women, "They were actually here when we were back and the crew was with us! Without them, how could Yun-Yun have a photo shoot without make-up or clothes? Plus, photographer-san said 'them'! He told me to thank 'them'! Yun-Yun and Machi-chan!"

Kakeru jumped when he realized that someone's privacy has been violated. He knew his sister would never agree to such photo shoot.Without saying anything, he chased down the photographer, who was already in his van and sped off.

"Come back, you perverted freak! You got a picture of 'them' didn't you! Come back here or I'll hunt your ass down!" Kakeru yelled at the fleeting van. "Kuso!" he banged his fist into the dirt lining the roads. He returned to his female counterpart, who was already with the victims.

"He took pictures of us? Without our permission?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes and the freak is gone," Kakeru said as he walked to the three teens.

"We...didn't...know..." Machi said with her head hung down.

"There's no way of knowing," Yuki said. "He was a true 'professional.'" His eyes were filled with anger towards the man.

"We are sorry, Yun-Yun, we should have kept an eye on any kind of stranger who wants to take your picture," Kakeru apologized.

"No, that's not it. I should of came here like I was suppose to, so things like this could be prevented. I lost all sense of alertness and now, with our pictures going around...I am afraid who will see them. Our classmates at school? Family...my family..."

Kakeru walked over to Yuki and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Yun-Yun, we will find this freak of nature and get those pictures back, okay? We'll start by finding info from that manly person. Is it Tapo-chan?"

"Alright, that's what we'll have to do then," Yuki spoke in an uneasy tone.

"Kimi will help too!"

"Thanks guys and Gomenasai, Machi. Sumimasen," he said while holding the girl's hand. "We'll find him, don't worry."

"It's okay, Yuki," she replied.

* * *

After the darkness of night took over the orange-colored skies, Maki-san returned with the limousine to pick up the teens. During the ride home, there was nothing but quietness between the four. 

_Why? Why must these things happen like that? Never again, I will let my guard down...Never. _


	13. CH 10 Searching For 'Yuki'

**AN: Konnichiwa! **I have returned with a new chapter of _Summer's End!_ I apologize for dragging on and on when it comes to updating, but I am trying my hardest to be prompt with my updates and at the same time, write a good story. I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 10 

"**_Searching For 'Yuki' " _**

* * *

_To be disturbed in a pleasant dream..._

_...is unforgivable..._

_

* * *

_In the early wakes of dawn, a young, gray-haired boy sat on the steps of the back patio of the shelter. Instead of basking in the sun and enjoying nature's greeting, he was using his portable communicative device to reach someone who could guide him to a certain place. 

"What do you mean that person is gone? When could we meet?" he asked calmly, yet intensely. A moment of hesitation came upon him as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Ah, I see. Okay, then I'll make an appointment, then. My name? Souma Yuki. I was one of ...uh... the 'models'. Thank you, miss. I'll be at the corporate office at four."

_**click**_

The boy let out a huge sigh from his effort. "I certainly hope that person could help us," he thought out loud. "He knows Wantu-san pretty well, ne?"

"If he doesn't help, we'll make him," another boy's voice answered his uncertainty. He walked up and sat next to the other boy. "Anyways, that person shouldn't have left us unsupervised with a stranger...although, that person is a strange one, also..."

"Kakeru, I already set up an appointment with that person. We're going to the main city to find information on getting those pictures back."

"Already? Oh man!" Kakeru whined.

"What's wrong," his friend questioned.

"We couldn't use secret devices and use our color code names... 'Agent Red'?" a huge, silly grin was plastered across Kakeru's face.

"This is no time to be a moron," the so-called 'Agent Red' reflected the opposing expression of his counterpart. "We have to get them back quicky, before they are processed. What horror..."

Kakeru quickly shifted to his serious mode. "Alright, Yun-Yun. Till then, relax a bit, okay?" He patted the boy lightly on the back and smiled lightly.

"Alright," the other boy smiled back, faintly.

* * *

"Uwwaa! Yun-Yun already prepared for our search!" Kimi beamed after she heard of the plan. The four teens were sitting outside at the picnic benches, enjoying the afternoon meal. "Your very assertive, Yun-Yun! Kimi likes assertive men like Yun-Yun!" 

"Eh...eto...I wasn't assertive at all," Yuki sweated at Kimi's sudden outburst of praise on to him.

"Kimi likes Yun-Yun still!" she continued. "Yun-Yun's smart, beautiful, charming..." A light bonk landed on her head before she could finish.

"Itai! (Ow!)" she whined, while rubbing her head.

"We all get it, Kimi-chan! If you continue on, Machi's going to think you are trying to entice her lover!"

_**BAM! **_

"Owwieee!" Kakeru cried. He looked over across from him to see a fiery red face from the mentioned girl. "I was just teasing, Machi! You don't have go all postal on me! I was actually defending you!"

"It's best to keep unnecessary mentioning to yourself!" she snapped.

"So you were jealous of Kimi-chan?" he continued taunting.

"_Damare_!(Don't say anything!)" the girl yelled. The boy next to her ignored the incompetent remarks from her brother and quietly smiled at his beloved.

_Lately, she has been more responsive. It makes me happy because it's proof that she's found her comfort zone with us...her friends. _

"We all should get ready to depart for the city," he informed the group as he rose from his seat. "Although, the appointment time is four, we should leave early to find the place."

* * *

Around the hour of two and a half, the four adolescents drove from the quiet atmosphere of their summer home to the noisy surroundings of a busy city. During the drive, the driver and the front seat passenger were battling for the radio stations of their choice, while the backseat passengers watched. 

"No, no Kimi-chan! Zanjou 45.9 has more variety! Change back!" the driver whined directly at the girl next to him, while he tried to keep his attention to the road.

"Kimi likes Sujsuki 70.6! It got Kimi's songs! It's better! Kimi likes it better than Kakeru-channns!" the girl whined back. At that argument the driver press the SCAN button to change stations. The girl responded by pressing the button again. The driver also repeated the action with a fierce look of determination on his face.

Behind the bickering ones, were their quiet counterparts, who started to pick up the annoyance from the front. The boy in the back reached over between the two and switched to a random station of no one's choice.

"We'll chose this one and lets leave it as that!" he snapped. He sat back into his seat with his arms crossed. The two in the front looked at each other and looked at the radio. The contraption was playing a slow, but rock-ish type of j-song.

"Hey! This is the new single from that newcomer...ano, what's her name?" Kimi asked Kakeru.

"I don't remember either, but it sounds good!" he grinned. "Nice choice, Yun-Yun!" he complimented the boy in the back.

"As long it keeps it quiet," the boy replied in a calm, but 'obviously annoyed' tone.

"It's called 'Summer's End' by Miako Niho," the girl next to him finally spoken since the group departed.

"Eh?" Yuki was baffled by the girl's sudden words. _Summer's End?_

"Kyaaa! Kimi wants her CD!" the other girl chimed.

"Wow, Machi, I didn't know you are into this type of thing," Kakeru commented.

"I am not," Machi responded cooly. "I heard it when we were at the photo shoot."

"S-Summer's End?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes," Machi answered briefly and turned away. Yuki looked away from her and stared at the radio in front of him.

_Is this too good to be true or has 'he' heard it before?_

He stood quietly as he listened to the last verse of the song:

_In days close to ending, _

_Will it again be you, me and the sea?_

_As we close the book of memories made, _

_as precious friends and lovers of warm days,_

_Promise to never let go as long the sun rise;_

_May our bond never die. _

"May our bond never die," Yuki repeated the last fragment under his breath

_I never thought that time could pass at a instant. Only five more days to go._

* * *

Once the teen arrived to a blocks of tall skyscrapers, the driver slowed down to look for the building. "What's the number again?" he asked. 

"Seventeen-thirty-six," Yuki answered while he looked for the building, also.

The search went on for another ten minutes until Kakeru saw a fancy, glass-like building with the words BONSHI-BONSHI PUBLICATIONS in neon green letters and the huge, black numbers 1-7-3-6 over the entrance.

"Here we are!" he announced.

"Alright! Let's park and start investigating" Yuki uncharacteristically jumped with excitement.

"Yeah! School Defense Corps! Ho!" Kakeru called out as he drove to the parking garage across the street.

* * *

"Uwaaa! It's huge!" Kimi commented out loud as the group entered through the sliding doors. The building stands seventy-two stories tall, decorated with glass structures for windows and steel railings along the balconies, spiraling up. There were banners of advertisements hanging from the railings. While the girls were looking upward, the boys headed straight for the receptionist desk. 

"How could I help you?" the young receptionist asked without looking.

"Ano, we have an four 'o clock with Tapo-chan from 'Fab Mag'," Yuki responded.

"Your...aah..." the girl came to a halt when she noticed the young man. "Oh my! It's you! You're so beautiful!" she exclaimed with a fully flushed face. Her eyes sparkled so brightly in the slightly lighted area. " I'll inform Tapo-san right away! Kyaa!" the girl stepped away to her phone, still in blush mode.

"It looks like the pictures are already out," Kakeru said. "For the magazine, I mean."

"That's not good, considering _those _pictures," Yuki sweated.

"What did you two do anyways?" Kakeru asked in suspicion. "You did not **do it** did you? HUH?"

"We did not do that!" Yuki fumed along with a heated face.

"Oh yeah! Maybe the proof is in the pictures, ne?" the other boy argued back.

"Want to say more!" Yuki reached over and grabbed Kakeru's neck. "I'll choke you!"

"Bring it on!" Kakeru said as he also gripped his opponent's neck.

"Ah!" the receptionist was startled when she faced the two fighting men. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Tapo-san will see you now!" she yelled over the two.

"Oh! Gomen!" Yuki stopped his actions, immediately apologize to the receptionist and motioned to the girls to come over.

"Tapo-san is on the forty-seventh floor and the elevators are right behind us! Have a nice day!" she directed.

"Thanks, Miss!" Yuki said. The group followed him to the elevators to go up to the floor number forty-seven.

"I can't believe you actually spoke to **him**," another receptionist commented after the group departed.

"I know, right?" the girl giggled.

* * *

As the elevator rises to the forty-seventh floor, the two boys and two girls enjoyed the view of the complex. 

"Kimi wonders how much money does the chairman of this place makes and if he would let Kimi be his secretary?"

"I don't think your intentions are what they are looking for," Kakeru remarked.

"Kakeru-chan has no say if Kimi could be chairman secretary!" the girl retorted lightly.

"Who said that the chairman is looking for a secretary anyways?" Yuki inserted his remarks, although he thought this was an absurd conversation.

"Oh! That's right! Kimi's being silly! Silly Kimi! Kimi's already Yun-Yun's secretary! Was Yun-Yun afraid to lose Kimi? Mmm?" the girl leaned in closer to Yuki.

"That's not it, Kimi," Yuki replied. The quiet one next to him, mentally shook her head of the nonsense of the conversation.

The group exited the elevator to the forty - seventh floor and walked down a narrow, curved hallway to a pair of black doors.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with!" Yuki said as he opened one of the two doors. He quietly entered like a mouse (no pun intended) with three other following him. The first thing in his view were different displays of magazine covers, featuring other models and stars; decorating the reception area, along with leather couches and a coffee table. Kimi walked over to view them, while Machi followed, only to be seated. Yuki and Kakeru walked toanother reception desk with an older woman talking on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. That's just to bad...Okay, call me in twenty," she ended her call and wrote something down.

"S-Sumimasen," Yuki nervously said.

"Mmm?" the woman looked up and smiled, "How could I help you, um..."

"Oh, Sohma Yuki. I have an four o' clock with Tapo-chan," he replied.

"Four o'clock? Hmm...oh...I think we spoke before," she recalled. She pressed the button of the pager and spoke, "Tapo-san, Sohma-san had arrived to speak with you. Shall I send him back?"

"SEND HIM ASAP!" a quick reply sounded from the pager.

"Right away! You may go on back, Sohma-san!" she directed.

"Arigato, obasan," Yuki bowed. "Oy, Kimi, Machi, let's go!" he called out to the girls. The girls left their spots and followed Yuki and Kakeru to the double doors ahead.

* * *

"KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN! COME! COME INTO MY HUMBLE BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENT!" greeted the awaited editor/ model coordinator of _Fab Mag_. That person was sitting behind a modern, glass-top desk, which was very neat with everything in place. The rest of that person's office was decorated overtly with pictures of self with celebrities, models and random people, along with the colors of black and white. 

"Eh-heh, thanks for seeing us at such notice, Tapo-chan" Yuki laughed nervously a little after 'that person's' exuberant greeting.

"NO PROBLEM, YUKI-CHAN! PLEASE TAKE A SEAT AND LET'S CHAT!" Tapo directed the four guests to the couches nearby the desk. Yuki and Machi sat in one, while Kakeru and Kimi sat in the other. Tapo sat in a comfortable seat, which accompanies the couches. "NOW, WHAT COULD MOI DO FOR YUKI-CHAN?"

"Um...eto...you see..." Yuki spoke as he thought of how to put it into words for the magazine editor.

"He wants his naughty pictures back!" Kakeru suddenly said without caution of the words.

"Naughty pictures?" Tapo said in his smallest voice. "What naughty..."

"There are none!" Yuki yelled in defense. "And you," he pointed to Kakeru, "keep your nonsense to yourself!" he seethed.

"It's not like you are going to say it!" Kakeru retorted.

The girl sitting next to Yuki blushed profusely and turned away. The boy gave himself a moment to settle down. "You see, Tapo-chan, our contract has been violated by Wantu-san. He took unnecessary pictures without _our_ permission" He banged his fist on the glass coffee table tensely, although he didn't put a crack in it.

"Naughty pictures?" that person questioned again.

"It was not like that!" Yuki grew impatient again. He put his hand over his eyes and forehead in frustration. "Gomen," he sternly apologized, "We just want the unauthorized pictures back."

"Hmm..." Tapo tapped a index finger on the chin as he appeared to be thinking. The tachi (group) watched as they awaited for a answer. "YOU WILL HAVE TO RETRIEVE THOSE FROM WANTU-SAN!" Tapo finally spoke and reverted back to his loud self.

"That's what we are hoping to find out from you," Yuki said. He was feeling unsure if that person could help them.

"THAT'S SIMPLE AS VISITING A PHOTO GALLERY, LITERALLY SPEAKING!" Tapo chimed.

"Huh?" Yuki questioned. "Photo gallery? Do you knowwhere that is?"

"YUKI-CHAN! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE HERE!" Tapo got up with his arms wide open. " THE GALLERY WILL OPEN IN A HALF-HOUR, FEATURING Y-U-K-I! WHAT WILL BE MORE THAN PERRRRFECT IF HE WERE TO SHOW IN PERSON!"

"What?" Yuki jumped and perplexed over the sudden announcement. "Y-You mean, it's already done?" he pointed his index to Tapo.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, MY YOUNG PROTÉGÉ! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IT! YOU ARE THE GALLERY!"

Yuki stood very still with his shirt clenched tightly with an stern grip. A look of mortification was displayed on his featured face.

"Oh my, Yun-Yun is a walking photograph," Kakeru joked. "Shall we go see _him_?"

* * *

_How disturbing it is to be departed from a dream into a living nightmare..._

_...with your hidden dreams..._

_VIEWED BY THE WORLD! _


	14. CH 11 Our Reflection

**AN:** Yes! Another chapter finished! Although, I no longer work, it was still hard to write this chapter because I could think of so many ways on how the story should go! Well, after hard thinking this is what I came up with! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! Also, don't forget to review afterwards, so I could receive feedback and be encouraged to continue!

* * *

CHAPTER 11 

"_**Our Reflection"**_

* * *

_When a picture was taken...for what reasons it was taken?_

_To hold a memory..._

_...or create one..._

_Perhaps in remembrance of something left behind?_

* * *

While Yuki was still in shock, Tapo explained to everyone that the magazine photos were already developed and ready for show at the opening of Wantu's gallery, which will be held in the same building on the top floor. Also, that most of the audience will be art critics, representatives from a perfume company (they are the sponsors of the event), reporters from magazines and newspapers, and simple art lovers. Since, this event will be formal, the crew was sent to a nearby designer clothing store to pick out their formal wear, which will be covered by Tapo. That person wanted Yuki to appear almost as good as his photographs. However, Yuki really thought that it was very unnecessary. 

"Demo," he paled after looking at the price tag, "This is really too much. I don't know if it's right to accept such expensive offering. Maybe I should find..."

"NONSENSE!" Tapo rejected, while that person was directing two assistants to aid the others in their clothing. "YUKI-CHAN ALREADY DONE SO MUCH FOR MOI! PLUS, IT'S THE BEST I COULD DO TO PAY BACK FOR THE 'DAMAGES'!"

"D-Damage!" Yuki sweated. The _sound _of that word reminded him of what he might see at the reception.

"ALL I KNOW IS THAT THE MAGAZINE PHOTOS WILL BE SHOWN. YET, THERE COULD BE OTHERS, SINCE IT'S WANTU'S SHOW."

"O-Oh..." the boy's eyes widened in fear of what would be seen. "Let's hope it's only the magazine..."

"I CERTAINLY HOPE THAT'S ALL IT IS! IF NOT..."Tapo stood serious for a moment, with a hand under his chin. "THEN, YOU COULD ALWAYS HOLD YOUR HEAD UP AND LAUGH! HA! HA! HA!"

"Ah..." Yuki paled even more whiter than he appeared.

* * *

In the dressing room, another feared member was trying on dresses she felt reluctant to wear. One of Tapo's assistants kept on handing her one dress after another. She rushed to put them on because of the limited amount of time that was left. Although, Tapo said it would start shortly, they would appear an hour later. In the booth next to her, a more enthusiastic girl fancied every dress that was handed to her. She was more prolonged in her decision, since she loved fashion. 

"Ahh! Kimi don't know what to wear! Does Kimi want to look cute and innocent or cute and sultry? Kimi don't know!"she giggled.

The girl next door was silently looking at the dresses with uncertainty.

_To me, it doesn't really matter. We just want the pictures back. _

She walked out of her booth, after putting her regular clothes on. She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs near the booths. Her head rested on her hand, with the support of her elbow on her thigh. A sad look of nonaccomplishment appeared on her face.

"_Do shita no? _(What's the matter?)" a familiar voice asked her. A voice she wanted to hear.

"I can't choose. Gomenasi,"she spoke softly, with her head hanging low. "Nothing suits me."

"Um, demo...I was going to ask you if you like this?" The girl lifted her head to view a boy wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, with the first two buttons unbuttoned. He held out a simple, knee-length, white, spaghetti-strapped dress adorned with a white scarf. "I-If you don't like it, I could go look for..."

She grabbed the dress without hesitation and swiftly changed in the booth. Within minutes, she came back out in her newfound dress. She also took down her previously tied- up hair to let it cascade over her shoulders.

The boy stood in his place with wide gray eyes staring, a slightly blushed face and a loss for words. However, the one in a full black suit, coming behind him had a mouthful.

"Wow, wow, Machi! Where did you find that?" he asked. "Say something, Yun-Yun!" he poked the other boy with his arm. "You're suppose to say, 'Baby, you sure know how to light my night in white!' "

"You are not suppose to say anything, Manabe!" Machi steamed as she passed her brother and a silently, bashful boyfriend.

"Hey! Hey! It's the truth. You look nice! Aren't you going to scold your boyfriend for not saying anything?" he called out after her. The two trotted away from Yuki, who was totally lost in his wording, as well as his thoughts.

_I am sorry, Machi. I couldn't say anything. There were no words, which I could describe you. You came out looking like heaven's child. An angel. Angels are undescribably endearing. There are no words...only that you appeared like I have imagined...if I said that would you believe me?_

"Yun-Yun? Kimi to Yun-Yun! We are ready to go!" a cutesy, girly voice called Yuki out of his deep thought. A slim girl in a red dress was studying his face. Her face was too close for a respectable distance.

"Eh! Kimi!" he awoke from his thoughtful state. "Let's go!"

"Yay! Kimi wants to be Yun-Yun's escort! Kakeru-chan and Machi already went outside without us!" she informed.

"They did? Then, let's catch up!" he hurried to the entrance of the store to meet up with one of Tapo's assistants, who told him that Tapo left already with the other two and that she'll lead them to the gallery.

While the three were exiting for the gallery, Yuki had one lingering thought on his mind...

_Did she leave because I didn't say anything?_

_

* * *

_While riding upwards in the glass elevator, Machi viewed the bluish-orange of the transforming sky through the glass windows of the skyscraper. Also, viewing from the glass was her own reflection. 

_If I stayed longer, what would he say? The truth is I didn't want to hear it. No words would fit with the look he had given me. That's all the complementing I needed. _

After reaching the top floor, she exited with her brother, Tapo and one of Tapo's assistant. The assistant lead her by the hand to a door with sign displaying a symbol of a small circle over a triangle, with a gold plating saying "POWDER ROOM".

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see," the assistant answered.

The assistant turned and smiled when they entered the room, only to be greeted by another assistant, who had beauty products lined up on the counter in front of a mirror with vanity lights. "If you are to be the lovely escort of rising star, you are more than required to become a lovely lady! It looks like you got the dress already, but..." she hesitated and grabbed the powder. "We could add touches with hair and makeup!" she gleamed.

Machi was astonished with the unexpected assistance and was going to depart from the room, but the aggressiveness of Tapo's assistants prevented her from leaving. So, she gave in and let them do what was needed to be done.

* * *

Yuki and Kimi arrived at the top floor ten minutes later and were also taken in account by Tapo's assistants. Kimi was taken to where Machi was at, while Yuki was taken to another room to get minor touches to his already beautiful face. 

After Yuki was done, he went to go search for his beloved, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and wondered around the highest complex to watch the formally dressed crowds entering a ballroom. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, with his back to the windows.

In the crowd, most of the men were suited in black and white, while the women followed the same order. Yuki almost chuckled of where that color scheme came from.

_I think there is no secret what Tapo's favorite colors are. _

"Yun-Yun!" called a female voice, "What are you doing standing there? Kimi wants to be escorted inside!"

"Kimi, have you seen Machi?" he asked once the girl had came up to him.

"Yes, she's already inside! Let's go!" she hurried.

"Okay, okay." Yuki held out his right arm to let Kimi interlock her left arm with it and escorted her to the double grand wooden doors ahead.

Inside, the pair awed at the black and white interior decorations and many blown up pictures of Yuki from his magazine shoot. Each picture has its own wall with its own lamp hanging over it.

"Waaah! Amazing! Yun-Yun's everywhere!" Kimi remarked with delight. However, Yuki, on the other hand, was beyond shocked and embarrassed to say anything.

_H-How did they do this in such short time! That is almost every shot that was taken!_

The boy scanned every photo to find the "unauthorized shots", but none were seen...so far.

_At least there are none of 'those' pictures, I think. _

"Oh Kami-sama! There he is!" a young woman's voice called out to the crowd. All of the sudden, Yuki finds himself (along with Kimi) surrounded by a group of people asking him different questions, ranging from modeling contracts to beauty secrets.

"You're popular, Yun-Yun!" Kimi beamed as she posed for the camera shots that were taken of them.

"Eh..."Yuki became dizzy from all that was going on and was about to fall over, until someone broke the crowd, took him by the hand and pulled him away, along with Kimi. His vision, which was blurred over by the strong camera lights, came into focus to see who was the one who 'saved' him.

"Sohma Yuki, ne?" the person asked in a small voice. Yuki finally saw a woman in a black dress with dark brown tresses over her shoulders. She stared at the boy with concern. "Please follow me," she instructed.

"Huh?"Yuki questioned, "Who are you?"

"I'll introduce myself at the back. You and your date could come with me."

"I don't kno...d-date? Oh no, oba-san (Miss), Kimi is not my date. I was just escorting her. Speaking of date, I was looking..."

"Sumimasen. Please follow. I must speak to you," she spoke seriously.

"Alright. Let's go, Kimi," Yuki called out to the girl, who was still enchanted by the media.

* * *

Nearby, a girl in the white dress was alone viewing one of the many pictures of her love. She looked away after a short glance and walked away. From the distance, she could see him walking with two women. One in a black dress and a familiar one in a red dress. She followed crew without hesitations. Her brother, who was looking at another picture, followed her close behind.

* * *

Yuki and Kimi were lead into dark room at the back of the ballroom. The lights were immediately switched on as they entered. It revealed the largest photograph of the entire gallery. When Yuki viewed the 'art', his heart almost came to a complete stop. His eyes widen as wide as they could go, and perpetration started to form from his forehead. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't escape from his lips.

"Is this the photo, Yun-Yun?" Kimi asked, while she stared at it with curiosity of what the scene was depicting. The photograph displayed a scene of orange skies, quiet and still waters, and ...a silhouette two _lovers_. "It's very romantic! It's like an episode from someone's dream!" Kimi finally commented, once she registered in her head of what she was seeing.

"It is a dream," the nameless woman said from behind as she walked up to the pair. "At least that's what I hoped that's how my husband would depict it."

"EH?" Yuki finally responded after a moment of astonishment.

"I am Wantu Mikada," the woman finally introduced herself, "I am the photographer's main assistant, as well as his wife. He takes the photographs and I help him create them."

Yuki stared at her with an blank expression, while Kimi could only smile at the thought. However, the expression was quickly wiped from his face when someone else intruded in this private matter.

"Hey Yun-Yun! That's the picture, ne? I thought you said you didn't **do it**!"Kakeru's voice echoed into the spacious room. "So, it looks like the secret is out!"

"Shut it!" the accused boy snapped and immediately locked his fingers into a grip around the other boy's neck. "Stop making stupid assumptions when you don't even know what the hell is going on!" His eyes gave off a dark, fiery glare of anger.

"I think you are the one who doesn't know what's going on!" Kakeru retaliated with his own anger and his fingers gripped around the other boy's neck.

"Ooh, I never seen Yun-Yun so angry!" Kimi commented in her usual cheery manner. Next to her, Machi stared at the picture with an empty expression and wordless, as usual. However, deep inside, her heartbeat increased as she reminisced the time the photograph was taken. Her hand was held in a fist and close to her heart. She tried to keep her elated emotions inside. Without success, she closed her eyes and open them again with a brighter look.

"Watashi wa ureshii desu," she spoke. The boys stopped bickering, as if she blew a whistle on them.

"Machi?" Yuki questioned, "Did you just said that you are happy?"

"Ahem," Mikada purposely cleared her throat for everyone's attention. For the past few minutes she had been wanting to explain the reasons for this piece of art.

"Oh, W-Wantu-san!" Yuki finally reverted his attention to her, "Sumimasen, we have been so rudely interrupted by unnecessary remarks." He flashed a glare at the perpetrator. He got a goofy grin in response.

_Idiot._

"As we were," Mikada explained, "My husband took this picture and I created it, with a team of assistants.Last night, he brought back the model shots that needed to be worked on overnight, so we could have the show today. While we were working, I ran across this shot from another series I was unaware of. He told me 'only that one'. Without question, I developed it."

"If I may add," Yuki said, "those were taken without our knowing. That's why we are here. To claim those pictures back before Kami-sama knows what he would do with those shots. Maybe you know?"

Mikada looked away for a moment and smiled sadly. "That's what I have been asking myself before, but the answer is in the photograph." She turned to the photo, then faced Machi who was looking at it. "I believe you know too, right?"

Machi, who still have her fisted hand to her chest, nodded. Everyone else were perplexed by the two women of what was that answer. Yuki stared atthe photgraphas he tried to figure out what they were _seeing_. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure it out. Unless...

"Machi," he called as he walked over to the girl, "You said you are happy. That's the first time I heard you said that," he spoke softly next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I am so grateful to hear that."

"It's called _Reflection_," a voice called from behind the small crowd. A suited man appeared with a huge crowd behind him. Yuki's heart jumped at the sound of his voice, as well as the sound of bulbs flashing from behind.

"It's him," Kakeru whispered to Kimi, "Yun-Yun, I think it's too late to cover this photo now. You and Machi are about to be **premiered**," he spoke louder for the others to here. On cue, the couple turned to face flashing cameras and a mass of people as Wantu lead them inside the small private gallery room.

"A very unique piece indeed..."Wantu hesitated when his muses appeared in his view. He ignored them by clearing his throat a little and continued. "It holds a special place in my heart..."

"Wantu," Yuki interrupted, "I want to hear it now. Why?" His eyebrows narrowed as he asked.

"Ano, Sohma-san..." Mikada paced over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Yuki looked over his shoulder at the older woman.

"Mikada!" Wantu was stunned to see someone he least expected, besides Yuki and company.

"Yes, I am here, darling. I wanted to explain to Sohma-san that if he wanted to direct his anger at someone...direct it at me."

"Wha..." the boy said as he turned to her. "Why you?"

"Because...every since my husband started working in commercial photography, he doesn't have time for artistic freedom, or any freedom for that matter. As he continued to work in the field, he lost his inspiration to create a masterpiece. Our lives were dried with photography for the mass production. He was not the same man I fell in love with. Before he forgets the reasons of why he took up photography, I...I ... threaten him to create something...or it's done...with us. I didn't care about the money...I just wanted my husband, the artist, the man I loved, to return."

"Mi-Mikada..." Wantu stood in awe of his wife's confession. "I...done it...didn't I?"

"Hai. Arigato," she smiled. "It's been too long since I saw an orange-color photograph."

Her husband smiled in return and turned to the large crowd. "This the reason, why this is so dear to my heart. It's their 'reflection'," he held out his left arm to direct the crowd to the young couple. "As well as our own." He put his arm around his wife's shoulder and gazed full-heartedly at her smile.

Yuki was at awe of their story as he beamed at the girl next to him. "You knew the feeling too, huh?"

"It is too... reminder of how happy I am...to love someone like you." Machi spoke with a thoughtful gaze.

"Boku mo ureshii desu (I am also happy),"Yuki said. "There are no words to describe my happiness, because you already defined it." He moved closer to show his affections, but was interrupted again by the same perpetrator, plus one.

"That was the best romantic drama I saw all evening!" Kakeru said, coming in between the couple. "That reminded me to call Sume-chan when we get back!"

"Awwww! Kimi wants someone to love Kimi!" the red-dressed girl said, with her hands clasped together. "Kimi will call Kimi's boyfriend!"

"Which one?" Kakeru commented sarcastically on the girl's bad habit of not keeping a committed relationship.

"Kimi don't know yet!" she giggled. The rest of the crew sweated at her inconsistency.

* * *

After the show, the crew met Wantu and his wife. The photographer gave his apologies to Yuki and Machi, who both found a place in their hearts to forgive him. Also, they got what they wanted. Their pictures were returned, along with the negatives. In return, the pair let _Reflection _be viewed at the gallery. 

"Thank you for everything," Wantu said to the pair. Mikada smiled serenely, next to her husband as he spoke.

"I didn't think that it will end up this way, but..." Yuki reached for Machi's hand and looked at her with a warm gaze. "It's definitely something to remember."

"AHHH!" a manly voice entered the conversation. Tapo appeared with two assistants, who were supporting that person's enthusiasm. "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL TALE TOLD BY A SINGLE ORANGE PHOTOGRAPH! A MEMORY REMEMBERED, A MEMORY CREATED! AHH!" That person became teary and was aided by one of the assistants for a handkerchief.

"I still don't know what that person is," Kakeru whispered to Yuki.

"As of now," Yuki laughed a little at the scene in front of him, "it doesn't matter."

* * *

After a relaxing trip back home, everyone split into doing their own task. Kakeru went to go call his significant other. Kimi reviewed her little black book to see whose available for a date after the vacation ends. While all the other two were doing their own things, the couple met up in Yuki's room after refreshing for the night's rest, to view the beautiful art work by Wantu Takashi. 

"I didn't know how he could be quick with that camera," Yuki said as he came across an eight-by-ten picture of him and Machi falling into the shallow waters. "These shots takes great skill to capture." After a responding nod from Machi, he turned the page of the plain, black photo album. After viewing most of the album, the girl felt the heaviness of sleep taking over her eyes.

"Thank you so much for your love," Machi mumbled before she begun to fall asleep, next to her love.

He closed he photo book and reached out to stroke her soft strands of hair. He stared at her sleeping face as he entered his world of dreams, whispering a few words.

"Your welcome...angel."


	15. CH 12 A Smile of a Thousand Words

**AN:** **Konnichiwa, minna-san! **To start off, I want to thank all my reviewers, especially those of you who started reading this fic! I also appreciate my regular reviewers! Since this fic is almost to a close (about 3 or 4 chapters), I'll give my thanks to everyone at the end. Okay, now for this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of Yuki's attitude towards Kakeru. Even Machi started to notice something different...please read on! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**_A Smile of A Thousand Words"_**

* * *

_I thank the heavens for her happiness..._

_...I won't ask more..._

_...for her smile. _

* * *

In the wake of dawn, the morning star of the earth called forth a beginning of a new day. Its rays of the whitest gold warmed the lands from the dark night and greeted their inhabitants with a promise of a beautiful morning. 

Its rays traveled to the lone, two-story shelter by the lake, to bring forth its greeting. Through the glass of the window panes of the shelter, the rays successfully brought forth its light. It greeted a sweet, young girl, who was happily preparing for morning's meal. However, the girl doesn't acknowledge the morning greetings, for she was occupied with a certain communicative device.

"Ehhh? Kimi would be happy to go! What time? Oh...hontoni (really)..."she spoke as she was twisting one end of the cord with her index. "That wouldn't work...I have to get a ride from my friend...you see...Kimi went on a all-expense, paid vacation with Yuki Oji-sama!...Hai!... Hontoni!" The girl continued to persuade the person on the other line to give her more time for whatever they were planning to do and that she was really on vacation with Yuki.

During her chatting, her male counterpart entered the cooking quarters with a finger to his ear. "You don't have to be so loud, Kimi-channn..."He yawned at the end of his sentence and rubbing the sleep that was left behind in his eyes. "It is still so early...and you are so loud!"

The girl ignored the boy's complaints as she continued on her persuasion. "Hmm...I think that will work! I'll get my friend to take me back...Hai! Ja ne!" She giggled after she hung the receiver in its holder.

"What are you so giddy about this morning?" the boy asked, while he was surveying the ingredients for the morning's meal.

"Umm..."The girl went up to his side and stood by him with her hands folded under her chin. "Onegai."

"Huh?" her respondent baffled.

"Onegai, Kakeru-chan. Take Kimi home," she stated her request of favor. "Kimi has much to do, before summer ends..."

"Ahhh...Kimi-chan," he saidas he shook his head in disfavor with a hand on his forehead. "Do you know I couldn't just do that? I have to come back and take Yun-Yun and Machi home too! And the gas! I might not have the gas..."

"Onegai. Kimi would not ask more from Kakeru-chan, if Kakeru-chan helps Kimi," she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Anyways, you haven't said why you needed to go back." Kakeru continued to search of an exit out of that favor.

"I tried to call my best friend last night, but he was not back from his vacation. Then, this morning, Kimi called again and he was there! He said that he'll be in town until tomorrow and that he wanted to take Kimi out! Kimi haven't seen Kimi's friend since the vacation begun!"

"Now...what number boyfriend is he?" Kakeru asked, without serious intentions.

"He's not Kimi's boyfriend! He's my best friend..."she faded at the end of her sentence. A very pained look appeared on her face.

Kakeru studied her expressions and took note that he never seen her so serious and so desperate to be with someone. Concerning his own girlfriend, he knew how she felt.

"Hey! I know! Why don't I take you back and I could see my girlfriend too!" he enthused over his sudden idea. "Then, tomorrow, I'll return for the last days and take Yun-Yun and Machi home!"

"Yay! Kakeru-chan has become so kind!" she cheered.

"Oi, don't use to it, Kimi-chan. I am doing it because there is something for me too," he assured her that has never changed.

"Kimi don't care! Kimi's just happy to see Kimi's friend!"she beamed.

"Alright, we'll leave after we informed Yun-Yun and Machi," Kakeru said as his face shifted to his usual goofy display to sheer seriousness.

_If we do leave...that will leave them. Alone. Hmm...maybe I should torture them to tag along..._

* * *

The rays continue to spread its light throughout the entire shelter, but it was blocked off by a closed drapery over the glass window pane of one of the upper-level rooms of the shelter. In that room, lies two inhabitants, who have yet to wake for the day anew. 

Lying towards the foot of the bed was a grey-haired boy, who was still in the land of dreams, and a half-awake dark brown haired girl. While the boy was sleeping, the girl laid still in her place as she watched him with half-lidded eyes. Her hands rested on the pillow with her cheeks rested against them. The rest of her body rested on her side as she continued to prolong her awakening.

_I could just lay here and watch you forever. So peaceful...in deep sleep. _

**BAM! BAM! **(loud knock on the door)

"Heeeyy! Machiii! Time to wakey-wakey! Onii-chan (Big brother) has breakfast for you!" called another male voice.

The girl jolted from her spot once she heard the noise from the door. Her heart beats rapidly in reaction to the noise.

_Why does he have to do that! And how does he know I am here? Did he go to my room?_

She looked over next to her to make sure if her companion has awaken. He was still expressing the same peaceful slumber as before, much to her relief. She left her spot and opened the door slowly, to reveal a dark-haired boy with a toothy grin across his face. He was holding a tray with two dishes of food and two small bowls of soup, along with the necessary utensils and napkins. From behind him, a dark-haired girl was carrying a tray with a kettle and two teacups.

"ROOM SERVICE!" the boy yelled as he intruded his way into the room. He put the tray down on the desk nearby the window and turned to face a very unhappy 'customer'.

"What is all this, Manabe!" his sister snapped.

"What's the matter? It's our complements for our new blissful couple!" he enthused, "Ne, Kimi-chan?"

The dark-haired girl started to fill the teacups on the tray she had placed on the desk, besides the food. "Hai!"

"Now, now, go wake your husband and start this beautiful day with our gracious menu!" he spoke louder for the sleeping member to hear. The flushed girl stood and seething in her anger and annoyance, without any words left to express her anger and embarrassment.

"Hey look! Yun-Yun is waking!" Kimi announced with her usual chime.

The boy's form arose from his sleeping place and departed from it with half-closed eyes. He walked in the direction of his companion and the unrequested room service personnel. He walked until he came face to face with the other male.

"Still a sleeping beauty, eh, Yun-Yun?" the boy chuckled. In response, the other boy's eyes shot open and pulled on the other boy's nose in between his index and thumb. He shifted it back and forth, rapidly.

"Nnnarr!Nnnarrh!Gomennn!Gomeennn!" the boy cried. Once 'sleeping beauty' let go, he rubbed his pained nostrils. "Is this the thanks I get for this humble service!" he asked.

"No, you deserve it for being intrusive idiot you are," the other boy said, cooly. "Yet, you do have my gratitude for your kindness."

"Yes, your highness!"Kakeru said with sarcasm. The two girls nearby gave opposite reactions to the morning scene. One with a cutesy grin and the other with a face still flushed from humiliation.

"Oh, also, Yun-Yun," Kakeru said as Yuki walked over to the desk to see what was the menu for the morning's meal. "Me and Kimi have to head back to town. Kimi won't be coming back, but I'll be returning tomorrow. Also, I'd be very pleased if you and Machi..."

"Why?" Yuki interrupted, without listening the latter part of the sentence.

"WHY?" Kakeru snapped. His face was distorted to sheer craziness. "Do you think I am just going to leave you two here to ga-ga over each other! I know how you think, lech!"

"Grr...THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! BAKA!" The gray-haired boy's eyes fueled in full rage as he grabbed the other boy's collar. "Haaa..." He sighed deeply to calm himself down and released his grip. "You and Kimi did not say why you two needed to go back..."he voiced calmly, while he still tried to retain his anger.

"Oh! Heh. Heh. Silly me!" Kakeru gave a light knock on the side of his head, grinning shamelessly. "We got people to see! Kimi has a date and I want to go see Sume-chan!"

"Eh? I am surprised that you and Kimi are agreeing so easily...you two usually don't come to an agreement like so," Yuki pointed out to the two.

"Because Kakeru-chan has submitted to Kimi!" the girl suggested.

"No!NO!"the boy denied as if he had been accused of wrongdoing, "Kimi-chan got on her hands and knees, and yes, BEG! HA! HA!" he laughed as he pointed to the girl.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in response and stormed over to her taunter. She punched him in the stomach. "Kimi did not beg! Kakeru-chan DID submit to KIMI!" she yelled in the boy's direction.

"I said I am doing it because there is something for me!" he retorted, rubbing his sore belly.

While the bickering continues, Yuki and Machi sat on the edge of Yuki's bed, enjoying the light taste of green tea and the items of the morning's menu.

"Yuki, do you think you should end this nonsense?" Machi asked.

Yuki looked up and thought for a moment. "Nah. They needed to vent before they go on their long journey together. It'll be very painful."

"Do you want to go back too?" she asked the question that had been on her mind since the announcement.

"Hmmm...Do I really want to?" he asked as a response.

* * *

Within an hour later, the fight died down between Kimi and Kakeru. Yuki and Machi prepared for the day ahead of them, unsure what's going to happen next. The group reassembled together in the living room, to discuss the few days left in their vacation and the trip back home. 

"Yun-Yun, I prefer you and Machi come with us," Kakeru said what he was trying to say before the series of fights broke out.

"I wouldn't mind going...if she doesn't mind," Yuki glanced over at the girl. "Machi, do you want to go back?"

The girl stared at him with eyes of uncertainty. "I don't know."

"It's not like we're leaving and it's 'The End'!" Kakeru informed, "We could come back tomorrow and sit out this whole vacation, until the very last day!"

Yuki studied the unsure expressions of the girl, searching for his conclusion.

_She's not too sure, is she? From the looks of it...she really doesn't want to go back and doesn't want to admit it. I really don't want to go back, either. Yet, I could be wrong and she does want to go back, but doesn't want to admit it, either. Does it really matter? We'll be together, either way..._

"Kakeru," Yuki called the other boy.

"Yeah?"

"Not yet," Yuki said, while looking at the girl. Her eyes widen at his decision as her heart skips a few beats. She returned his gaze with her own, which displayed appreciation. "It's too soon to go back. I want to stay until the very end."

"Wha?" Kakeru's face displayed obvious features of disappointment. "You could tell just by looking at her? Machi, do you want to stay?" he asked sternly and seriously.

"Does it really matter to you?" she asked as she looked down at her feet and rubbing her thumbs together. "You'll be with Mizua-san most of the time...so, wouldn't we get in the way?"

"She's got a good point," Yuki agreed. "It's best if we stayed behind."

"But...still!" Kakeru struggled with the possibilities of what could happen if he left his little sister behind. "I'll feel better if you were close..."

"We'll only be an hour and twenty minutes away," Machi reminded him of the distance.

"Plus, you're coming back tomorrow. So, we could take care of things for today," Yuki assured his friend. "It's not like she's a child. You two had always lived separately."

"That's not it, Yun-Yun," He looked at the boy with a stone gaze. "Kami-sama knows what _you_ would do when I am gone! It's every adolescent male's fantasy! Pervert!" he pointed an accusing finger at the innocent-looking Yuki.

"What? I am not the type who would stoop so low!" Yuki argued back. "I have the utmost respect for her and I wouldn't dare do such thing!" A heavy wave of sadness and anger succumbed his chest. The other boy's words sounded more hurtful than the other times he was joking. "Kakeru...you...never trusted me...haven't you?" he spoke softly to indicate his feelings.

"I...I did not say that," he said, feeling guilty. "I would of beaten the crap out of you last night for INVITING her TO YOUR ROOM...if I didn't trust you." He tried to keep his craze within because his intentions were never to hurt the other boy.

It was at that time, Machi stood up from her spot on the couch, next to Kimi. "I...I ... trust him. Whatever happens between us...is between...us," she nervously pushed through her words, stumbling over a few hesitations. "S-So, p-please...l-let me g-go...and stay by his side."

The two boys stared in astonishment and the girl next to her just smiled. Machi kept her head lowered and sat back down on the couch, remaining silent.

"Kakeru-chan, we shouldn't waste anymore time. Machi said she wanted to stay right?" Kimi said.

The boy solemnly gazed to the side, away from everyone. "Let's go, Kimi," he said in a soft tone no one has ever heard before, but Yuki. He picked up a black duffle back and slung it over his shoulders. He walked towards the front door of the house.

"Kakeru..."The boy reached over to stop him, but stopped when the other male turned.

"Yuki, this old man have to remember that kids do grow and change over the course of time," he said, sadly smiling at the boy. "Why is it that I keep forgetting?"

"It's alright," Yuki mirrored the same expression on his face, "There's nothing wrong with protecting the ones you love and you are not an old man."

"That's right," Kakeru's smile grew brighter, "I was just overdoing it. So, I leave her in your care...ototo-chan (little brother)?"

"There's nothing...ototo-chan?"

"Oh...it's too early to call you that. Ha! Ha!" Kakeru laughed. Yuki laughed along with him. While the two were embracing a moment of friendship, the two girls warmly observed their relation.

"Kimi like watching those two fight and then 'kiss and makeup'!" she babbled. "Yet, Kimi doesn't know about the kissing part...hey!" The girl bounced over to the two boys. "Did you two kiss in apology?" Yuki cringed at her suggestion.

"Hmm..."Kakeru thought, "I forgot that part!" He dropped his bag, stretched his arms out to Yuki and puckered his lips. "Come here, Yun-Yun! Chu! Chu!"

Yuki reacted with disgust as he backed away from the lip-puckering boy. "Uh...no...that's okay," he sweated and held his arm out in protection. "Kakeru...no...ugh!"

**CHU!**

From the living room, Machi witnessed an 'shonen-ai' scene in front of her, for the first time. She covered her mouth in reaction.

_That's disgusting, Manabe!_

"You're sick!" Yuki snapped and rubbed his left cheek against his short sleeve to rid of the male contamination. He kept rubbing like it was poison to his skin.

"Heh, Heh," Kakeru chuckled. "I finally kissed a princess!"

"Kakeru-chan and Yun-Yun would make a good couple!" Kimi suggested.

"I think I'll pass on that," Yuki paled with a sickly face. His head was still leaning to the left side as he continued to clean his face. "Besides, what would Mizua-san think?"

"Oh no! Don't tell Asume!" Kakeru said in a jokingly manner.

"Speaking of Asume-chan, we have to go!" Kimi reminded Kakeru.

"Alright we are off! See you tomorrow Machi and Yun-Yun!" Kakeru said as he picked up his bag. He still nerved about Yuki's intentions on keeping his sister alone with him. "Don't do anything naughty, okay?" he directed the other boy.

"Don't worry. I haven't done anything naughty...yet," Yuki flashed an conniving glare at the boy, then an innocent smile.

"Eh? EH! W-what was that look!" Kakeru pointed in bewilderment.

Kimi was behind him with a pink canvas bag on her shoulder and a small, flowery suitcase, along with a pink caboodle, in her right hand. "Let's go! We have to go!" she spoke loudly as she pushed the boy with her unused shoulder.

"K-Kimi-chan! Did you see that? He was planning something! Hey! Heeeeyy!" Kakeru protested as the girl continued to push him towards the door, which Yuki helped opened.

"Have a good trip," Yuki said at the front door. "Come back safe, okay?" he smiled.

"You!" Kakeru huffed at the other boy, while exiting "I trust you! Don't touch her! Machi! Listen to Onii-chan and don't do anything that has to do with bed sheets! Kyaaa!" He fell over to the porch outside when Kimi knocked him down with her full strength.

Machi stood in the corridor of the entrance, detached as usual.

_Idiot._

"Bye-Bye, Yun-Yun! Bye, Machi! Kimi will see you again at school! It was a fun summer!" Kimi waved and shut the door behind her, before the boy on the porch could retaliate.

"Come on! Come on, Kakeru-chan! Kimi has a schedule to follow!" the girl demanded.

"Huh? What schedule!"

* * *

Back inside the house, Yuki and Machi watched the other pair departing from the house. As Yuki watched Kakeru battled his way from the floors of the porch to the driver's seat in the car with Kimi, he laughed. Those two were 'tickling his funny bone'. The girl with him was watching him laughing. The more she watched, she felt a little giggle inside of her too. She left before any of it was released from her lips. 

After the pair left, Yuki noticed that Machi had left during his laughter. He closed the door behind him and searched for her. He spotted her sitting on the couch with her back turned in the living room.

"Hey Machi," he called as he walked over to the couch to sit next to her. "Is there something wrong?"

The girl stood very still with her hand over her mouth and shook her head in response.

"Then, why..." he leaned over closer to examine her face. "...you are covering your face like that?" He stared into the beet red face in question and sighed. "I didn't mean to taunt your brother like that. I was just teasing him. You don't have to worry about me doing any of those _things_, ne?"

The girl responded with the shake of her head, with hand still over her mouth.

"Huh? That's not it?" Yuki stared at the girl for a moment, then sat back. He sighed again. "Well, I have to admit that was very funny," he chuckled, "That look on his face was priceless!" He continued laughing, then stopped.

"Oh no!" he gasped, with a hand over his mouth, eyes widen. "I am starting to sound like Shigure! This is far the worst! Oh, Kami-sammmaa!" he cried.

_Heh...Heh..._

"Heh...heh...Ha! Ha!" an unfamiliar laugh sounded during his episode of despair. He looked to the his side to witness his first experience: Machi's laugh and smile.

"Ah, heh...I suppose that was funny too..." He blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no, it not just that," she said, while wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Minna-san (everyone) played a part, especially you and Manabe." She reduced her laugher to sheer seriousness, looking away from her boyfriend's face. "I was holding back...during that time at the door. My laugh. I haven't heard it, as far as I remember. So, I didn't know what it sounded like. I was afraid of hearing it. Afraid that someone might be...offended."

Yuki took a moment to let her words sink in his heart. Then, he lifted his left hand to her cheek and faced her to his direction. "Nobody's offended at all. If your brother see this, he'll join and laugh with you. So will Kimi and so will I."

He moved closer to her with a scoot from his space, with a hand still on her cheek. One of his knees rested on the couch, while the other leg hanging off the edge of it. "If you ever do laugh again, please don't muffle it...it is a beautiful sound...and your smile..."

The cheek of his face brushed against hers with his fingers intertwined in her hair. His head leaned next to hers as he spoke with lips next to her ear. "Your smile had always been a dream of mine...even before we were together. If I could wish for anything...I want that dream last forever. It is a beautiful dream. Please make it last..." (Very Shigure)

As he whispered, her face flushed to a light rosy color in reaction to the heat of his breath against her ear. It had been awhile since Yuki enticed her in such manner. She would usually think 'this is not his style'. Yet, that moment proved how wrong she was. He did many things that was not 'his style', such as; hanging around with a bunch of girls, romanticizing her to a confession, publically going out with her in front of his family, modeling, running after an intruder of privacy, and...taunting her brother in such convincing manner.

_He's turning into a different person. It was certainly good for his former self, but is it good for us? The self he displayed before we are here...after he joined the student council...was not the same as now. What's happening?_

Her thoughts were disturbed by a tingling feeling giving off by the area of her neck. She could feel her temperature rising from the sensation caused by the same lips that whispered in her ear, which was currently on her neck. Her eyes widen in shock.

_What is he doing now? Is he thinking about doing 'that' right after he said I wouldn't have to worry! What should I do? What am I suppose to do?_

"Y-Y-Yuki? Uhmm..." she sweated, "W-what ar-are you doing?" Her hands held on to his arms to prevent him from doing anything that suggested 'bed sheets'.

"Mmmmm?" the boy sounded from her neckline. He lifted his head from the area and looked her with confusion. "Kissing you?"

"Ah..." She looked down in embarrassment.

_Now what I am suppose to do?_

"Yes, it has been awhile since we started going out together," he said, while look at her lowered head. "I don't blame you for feeling uncomfortable, after Kakeru suggested 'that' and if you don't like that type of thing. I didn't like it..."

"Huh?" Her head shot up at the last few words.

"Heh, I was talking about before I confessed to you," he explained, "I didn't like that type of physical affection. I even disliked kissing. All of them were the very things I totally rejected."

"Really?" Machi wondered out loud.

"Yeah,"Yuki said with a grave smile, "I witnessed two romantic cases in my family before we were together. One was with a relative who was broken up with his girlfriend because of someone's rage. Another, was with my cousin who couldn't tell his crush that he loves her, as she to him, also. In both relations, they shared such strong affections. I was a little envious that such affection could never be my own. So, I rejected it all together. I rejected every confession made to me and those muddled, ugly feelings of envy. I thought that will relieve me of my troubles, but it wasn't pleasant all long. It was...lonely."

Machi frowned a little at his small confession. "Yuki...you...I didn't...know."

"One thing I did forget to mention," he lightened his smile, "All those negative feelings ended that day, during late winter, when you ran around the school to look for me...to only greet me. I was very happy. It was the seed of my love for you. Since then, every time I see you, my heart warms to my affections towards you. Every time, I wanted to say it. You are truly dear to me and that I love you."

"I...do...too," Machi responded. Tears were falling from her eyes. "I always like you, but I felt I was not good enough. Yet, every time you did something good for me... every time you were there for me...even during our small lunches together...I love you for that, because you were so kind and I am not lonely anymore!"

She wiped her tears with her the back of her hand and smiled. Yuki placed his hands on her should and pulled her closer to him. "Our second confession. After all this time, I am very happy to know that we loved each other much longer then we thought," he said, smiling. Her head rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed, with lips, also smiling.

_A second confession. This time...I'll smile too._

* * *

**AN: **How was that? Funny? Romantic? Hot? It's everything, but the latter. I have no intentions of having them do _that_ in this chapter (for now...mmwhaaa! - evil author cackling), nor having this turn into a Yuki X Kakeru fic (j/k). Ha! Ha! If you want to know a true fact...According to the "FB Neko Fanbook", Yuki and Kakeru (108 votes)are the second most popular couple, next to Kyo and Tohru (Number one couple! 495 votes!)! Yes! I am dead serious! Isn't that insane? And, next to them is Yuki and Machi (107 votes)in third. That surprised the crap out of me! They are only seperated by one point from Yuki and Machi! Oh yeah, Yuki and Tohru is at number four (81 votes). That surprised me too! I thought they should be number two...oh well! See ya next chapter! 


	16. CH 13 The Promise

**AN:** Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Well, actually I was working on TWO chapters! Thirteen got done, but fourteen was complicated. I want it too look good! You all know how that is, especially if you are a writer yourself! The reason why I was working on TWO chapters was because they both have different "context" and "theme"to it. Oh yeah, I said what I mean and said what I meant! Fourteen is more has different _feel_ to it and I want to write it right! So, please excuse the very short, three paged,chapter thirteen...but, I'll really make up to you next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**The Promise" **_

* * *

_I don't want to think of it as an ending..._

_...but a new beginning..._

_

* * *

_The hours of morning's greeting came to an end at the turn of noontime. The morning star sat at its highest peak, watching two young lovers sitting under a tree, which ended its blossom. It only revealed its greenest leaves with the absence of flower blooms. As for the young lovers who sat under that tree, they were enjoying a tranquil pastime of reading and resting on a blanket as blue as the sky. 

The young man's head rested on the plaid blue skirt of the dress of his love, as he held a book above his eyes as they made out the wording on each page. The young woman sat at the base of the tree, also with a book in front of her. While her right hand held the book, the left had the fingers gently playing with the silvery-gray locks of the young man's hair.

Only little over half and hour, the young man laid down his book and closed his eyes. A few moments later, the young woman followed the suit and leaned back into the supporting tree base. The humidity of the warm air supported the pair's lull into sleep and kept them tranquilized.

As hours passed, the sky shifted from the clear blue and white clouds to a darker, drearier sky with ashes of grey as the stratus invaded the sky. As the stratus accumulated in dark masses, moisture builds up in its system. Soon, it swelled up with moisture and released it to the earth below, along with flashes of light and deep rumblings.

The indications of the depression from the sky was alarmed by an army of raindrops splashing against the sleeping boy's face.

"Uhn..."He lifted his hand to his face as he tried to escape the tranquil of sleep. When he felt moisture against his fingertips, he looked upto view the changed sky.

"Machi," he called the sleeping girl, who have yet to learn their newfound dilemma, "Wake up!" He gently rocked the girl by her shoulder.

The girl's eyes fluttered open to find a pouring waterfall, falling from the sky. She leaped from her spot by the tree. "Yuki!" She reached for the hand that was reaching out for her.

"That was not expected! I'm sorry for not paying attention," Yuki apologized as the two hurried to the shelter nearby.

"Don't apologize, Yuki. We both were unaware," Machi replied.

The two rushed over to their shelter and Yuki hastily opened the sliding door, which leads into the kitchen, and shut it behind them.

"What a mess." Yuki looked down at the soaked fabric of his light blue, buttoned shirt. "I hate to walk around with water dripping everywhere and yet we could not just stand here and catch a cold." He felt a cooling sensation and the rise of goosebumps on his arms.

"It's alright. The water will evaporate anyways," Machi assured as she started heading in the direction of the staircase.

"Wait, Machi, at least let me grab you a towel first," the boy called out to the retreating girl. "I'll get some from the first floor bathroom. Wait here."

Yuki walked furthered into the kitchen, where the first-floor bath was located (**AN:** The one he retreated to during Chapter 2-2's party scene). He opened the closed bathroom door and swiftly grabbed two beige towels hanging on the rack and hurried back to his girlfriend.

"Here you go." Yuki wrapped one of the towels around Machi's upper body. She took a hold of both ends of the towel and continued to wrapped herself in its warmth. The boy himself, dried his hair and face, then wrapped the other towel around his neck. The two stared at the dark weather scenery through the glass of the sliding doors in a moment of silence.

"I suppose it's okay to go change," Yuki said. He turned and started to leave, but a glance behind informed him that Machi just stood still. "Hey...aren't you..."

The girl stared at the falling rain and then slid the door open, leaving her towel behind. She ran out in to the drenching darkness. As she ran out, a memory was lingering in her mind:

_I know it's not the right season, but today it'll be made._

_Because I want the broken thoughts of that time..._

_...to end. _

"Hey! Machi! Where are you going? It's not safe out there!" Yuki called out as he ran after her.

Machi ran until she reached the left side of the house. She hid behind a tall shrub, with her back against the wall of the house. Her heartbeat raced rapidly and her breathing came in short breaths, which were caused by more than just running. Yuki's voice came closer and closer as signals that he was nearing her.

She shot off from her spot and into the meadows. As she looked back, she could see Yuki, running from a few feet behind.

"Heeeeyy!" he called, "What's the...meaning of...this?"

In reaction, she laughed and stopped in the middle of the meadow. She looked up to the sky with her eyes closed and feel the rain falling from the sky to her face. Yuki finally caught up with her and tried to regulate his breathing.

"You...what...are you..."he spoke in between breaths, with his upper body lowered and hands on his knees.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Machi said as she walked up to the boy. "That promise...of a time in the snow. It's done."

"Huh?" Yuki looked at the girl with a dumbfounded look. "Snow? But it's summer and it's raining."

"It's the _snow_ of summer and we stomped all over it!" she yelled and stretched her arms out to the sky above. A wild look exhibited on her face.

Yuki's eyes widened at Machi's sudden behavior. "Machi?"

"This is the end. My old self has died. Today, I discovered that I do have a smile. That I could laugh. That I could be happy! Today is the day when we stomp on the perfection of snow together, Yuki!" She laughed and twirled herself in the waterfall of rain.

The boy was amazed at her breakout and smiled. He took both of her hands in his own and spun with her in laughter. They lowered themselves to the soggy ground in dizziness and quiet down in their laughter as they looked into each other eyes.

_She didn't forget that promise either...that someday...in the next snowfall...we'll stomp in the snow together._

_I wouldn't think it would end up like this._

"I still promise that day will come. The next time when it snows. I promise that it'll come," Yuki said as he gently took the girl's shoulders and pulled her to him. She placed one of her hands on his waist as she leaned in closer.

"Someday...we'll be able hold each other,"she said near his ear, "Just kept going forward and believe that it'll happen... Because I do."

Yuki felt a tug on his heart, which was both painful and joyful. He believed that his self-consciousness had kept him from anyone before and the curse was just an accessory to it. After years and years of the family head and his mother telling him that he was 'special', 'useless' and no one would want him, it was proven to be untrue. Twice. Yet, no one has ever told him that they believe that the curse would end. Even, Tohru has yet to say so to him.

"Hai," he said as he placed his head on her shoulder. Tears left his eyes as he softly cried on her shoulder.

_I bet she had been holding that back...also. _

_I am so sorry, Machi, that I couldn't hold you. _

* * *

**AN**: Another fluffy, waffy, chapter! I love fluff and waff! When chapter fourteen comes out, you'll see WHY I don't mix it with this chapter! **Hint:** It wouldtake the fluff and waff away.Oh, one thing I like to point out about the manga! Has anyone read or seen Chapter 112? OMG. Yuki ACTUALLY asks Machi to a SUMMER'S END! Well, not the same as I wrote it, but still! Basically, he tells her : _Let's go someplace...during summer vacation. _Kyaaa! I can't wait to see what Tayaka-sensei comes up with for a "Summer's End". (smiles) 


	17. CH 14 Darken Affections

**AN: **Konnichiwa minna-san! I am back with the interesting Chapter 14! If you read on you'll see why I didn't _include_ this with the last chapter, although it has a huge realtion with the end of the last chapter. I thought I'll be done soon with this fic, but I am far from done! For your info, they are at day 10 (this is the 2nd part of day 10)! They still got four days to go! That means...I don't know how many chappies for me! What you see here is what I came up with my magical fingers on the keyboard! I don't plan...I improvise! Ha! Ha! Ha! (laughs like Ayame). Alright...I want to send my thanks to all my reviewers!

**KawiinessPnay**, I can't help but to respond to you (don't worry everyone! I'll thank you at the end) because, of your reaction to Yuki in chapter 112 in the manga. Well, if you think he's _that _way...I'll have to agree with you (heh, heh). You'll see when you read on!

Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_**Darken Affections"**_

* * *

_It not like you could just stand still..._

_and think of all the possibilities..._

_that could happen in one day..._

* * *

The showers of the late afternoon slowed into an orange-colored evening. The skies quieted as the sun disappears behind the drifting clouds, reflecting its light on the calm waters of the lake. It orange-toned rays shone through the glass of the many window panes in the shelter nearby. The soft orange lighted the dining table in the kitchen, along with two persons enjoying evening's meal in clean clothing. 

"I hope... you like it," Machi shyly asked as she picked up a snow pea with her chopsticks. She was completely different than she was earlier. Yuki wondered what was going in her mind.

_Now she's quiet again...but that's okay..._

_...because this the personality I fell in love with._

"It's great. Thank you for dinner." Yuki assured her with a smile. He put more vegetables on his plate and ate it along with rice, which was in a small bowl next to his plate.

"I would've fix more...but we're running out," Machi said. Her face pinked as she looked down and arranging and rearranging food on her plate.

"It's quite alright. I prefer a light meal over overtly-excessive ones. This is just perfect,"Yuki assured again. He stole a glance at the girl across the table, who also tried to look at him. When she caught his eye, she looked back down again, blushing. He beamed at her reaction.

_Aww...she's such a shy one...very cute. _

"You know...when you are like this...it's very cute," he chuckled as he spoke. "That blush accompanying that cute face..." Yuki leaned in closer to the table, "...makes it even cuter."

The pink on her face shifted to red and her eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment. "I-I-I told you not to be mushy!" she scowled.

"Ha! Ha!" Yuki laughed, "Now, that's the Machi I know. I was quite worried there for a moment." He continued eating with a elated smile.

Machi responded with an baffled expression, witheyes widen and lost in thought.

_Worried? Well... things had been...strange..._

_Was I the strange one or is it just this day is so strange?_

_Or is he..._

A pat on the head brought Machi back from her thoughts. Yuki was already up with his dishes in one hand. His right hand, which was on her head, moved to her left cheek. He lowered himself to place a kiss on the right side of her temple.

"Don't worry about it, baby," he said near her ear, "As long as we are happy, there's nothing to worry about." He walked towards the sink and placed his dishes.

Machi looked at his back as if something was on it. Confusion increased within her as she stared.

_Baby? Baby! What is going on? _

_He is so strange...like always..._

_But that phrase...is suspicious... _

Yuki returned to the table to take the serving dishes and her dishes, but he could see that she hasn't finished.

"Machi, are you done? I could take this if you are," he asked as he started to pick up the larger serving dishes.

"I'll take them," she said, picking up her dishes and walked to the sink. After she placed her dishes, she stayed by the sink as Yuki joined her with the larger dishes. He turned on the water, put the plugger in the drain opening and poured liquid soap. Then, he picked up the dishes, starting with the large ones and stared scrubbing. The entire time with suds and bubbles, he was quiet, but serene.

Machi assisted him by taking the rinsed dishes, dried them with a clean rag and placed them in the cupboards. She repeated the process, until she reached the last dish, a teacup. When there was nothing left, she was at lost of what she should do next. For the reason of an awkward atmosphere, she doesn't know what to do. Lost in her thoughts again, she drifted slowly back to the dining table.

_What to do...why does this atmosphere feel so unfamiliar?_

Yuki, on the other hand was wringing the water from the rags and cleaned the tabletops in the kitchen. He just realized how relaxing cleaning could be, thanks to a little lesson from a certain onigiri. He hung the rag by the sink after he cleaned the dining table.

Sitting nearby, was his stoic girlfriend. Strange. The atmosphere between them felt peculiar. Maybe because the house was quiet, without the squabbling from Kakeru or Kimi? When he finally came into realization, he became nervous that he was making Machi nervous.

Speaking of the girl, she departed from her seat at one of the dining chairs and walked away. Yuki looked over at her retreating form and sweated.

_Does she feel the same way? _

_This strange air between us..._

As he followed her direction, he felt like his steps were getting lighter every moment. Within his chest, his heart hammered like it never did before. It caused the bloodstream in his veins to rush through like a rapid river. Perspiration formed on his hands and his forehead the moment he saw her standing by the living room window.

_W-what am I suppose to do now?_

_Apologize? Comfort? _

"I shouldn't be feeling like this," Yuki scolded himself, "It's shameful. After all this time we were together. But why I am feeling like this all of the sudden?" He frowned at the feeling within him and gazed at the girl who probably felt the same.

_As cabinet members. As friends. As girlfriend and boyfriend. _

_But..._

_..This kind of thing..._

_...I don't know what to do._

By the window, her features were dimmed by the partial lighted sky, which shifted into the night. As she stared through the glass pane, a sense of fear and confusion waved over the depths of her chest. The feeling was not new to her, for this was how she felt before he knew of her feelings, but why did it return?

"Nervousness. Uneasiness. Fear...of what?" she whispered to herself.

_It was like we just learned that we liked each other and now we are feeling awkward about it...but aren't we are suppose to surpass that stage by now? Why now? _

"We are never left like _this _before," a whisper answered her voiceless question. She turned her head to see the other who shared her nerves. "Tell you the truth, I never thought that we would ever be left alone...all day, until now. I was afraid was making you feeling strange. I am sorry if I did." He smiled apologetically.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault to make you feel that way. I should be the one to apologize,"she said, monotonic and serious, other words, her usual self. "I was being strange the entire day. All the smiles and laughs were stuck inside of me, like they were entrapped forever...I was just releasing..."

"Didn't I tell you it's alright as long were are happy?" Yuki reminded her, "It's more of a relief to me...that you are. Besides, you are not the only strange one. I am quite strange myself!" Yuki pointed at himself and laughed.

_Yes. I am strange in many ways..._

Machi smiled lightly at his laughing smile. As his laugh slowly came to a stop, his smile was replaced by a more intriguing one. Very similar to the one he gave Kakeru before he departed. The girl froze once she saw this unfamiliar Yuki.

"You do realize where you are standing...Machi," he said in a soft, low tone, which speaks _danger _in Kakeru's terms.

"Um..."The girl looked at her surroundings in a darken living room, with the moonlight glistening through the window as the only source of light. She glanced at the window and gasped.

"Remember?" A sly grin appeared on his face. He took both of her hands and gently lead her closer to him. As he does, her entire body became tense from nervousness.

_He's doing it again! Saying that he didn't meant to make me feel strange! And there he goes doing strange things! Yet...he did admit he is 'strange'._

_I hope this is not what he meant..._

"Our first _encounter _was here...during another day of rain," he whispered in her ear. "During that time...I was just going to tell you how I felt, then ended it with a kiss..." He slid his left hand from its grip of her palm and up to the middle of her fingers. "Right here..." He brought those finger to touch his lips.

"And here," He spoke as he leaned closer and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed and face flushed in reaction. "Yet, you surprised me and introduced me to a new sense of hunger I never felt before." His breath heated against her ear and neck.

Machi was shaken at the new persona Yuki's introducing. So far, she felt nothing, but mixed emotions of wonder and fear.

_He wasn't kidding around! Manabe was right! _

She returned to her senses when she was face to face with the boy. "Yuki? Why? All of the sudden..." was all she could say in a shaken voice.

"Because I love you," he replied easily as it were a straight answer.

"But...you never..." she sweated as she looked straight into his eyes. She could see that the familiarity was dispersed, replaced by a gaze that could make any female pass out in seconds. She turned away in fear and nervousness.

"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you," he cooed as his fingers slid in between the strands of her hair. He brushed away the strands to reveal the nerved expression of her face.

"It's just that it's very frustrating that I couldn't put my arms around you...that's what you always wanted, right? I always wanted that too," His fingertips lightly touched the girl's left cheek as she slowly turned to him. "Be held with warm arms."

"I'm sorry," Machi whispered, looking down, "For that. It's..." Her sentence was interrupted by an index finger over her lips.

"It's only a natural want to be physically loved. I used to yearn for it when I was younger...but, now I want to provide it...not as a helpless, little boy, but a man. Out of fear, I always held back...thinking 'I don't deserve it'. But...in this instance...it's is no long just 'me' anymore..." His gaze darkened as he moved closer to her, "I don't know about you, but I will no longer hold back..."

He pulled her to him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. With eyes as wide as they could be, the touch send a shockwave through her body the second it happened.

Unlike the first touch or other touches of lips, it was more ravenous than before. She caught his hunger pang within the touch and returned it with more of a touch of a carnivore, with tongues struggling among another and teeth scraping against the delicate flesh of the lower lip. Thus, bruising his lip. He fed her hunger with rougher, but more mild, touches of his own, leading to her neck. As he devours the soft flesh of her neck, with his left hand holding the back of her head, he carefully brought them down on their knees, resting on the carpeting of the living room floor.

He caught his breath in between his devourment at the left side of her neck with hands holding her steady by the upper arms. She could only close her eyes and stroke her fingers through his hair, inhaling the sweet, floral shampoo scent as he shifted to the other side of her neck. Her breathing was controlled by short intervals of inhaling and exhaling, caused by the races of hormones. The heat from his breath causes the pores of her skin to water.

"I knew it, you...were holding back," he breathed as he raised his head from her neck to her shoulder. "You should've claimed me last night..."He hesitated, "Oh, on second thought, that wouldn't be good with them there, ne?" He moved from her shoulders, to see the outcome of their battle of hunger.

The girl had her hand to her chest as if she tried to regulate her heartbeat. On her neck, were purplish, dark marks that could only be made by him. She stared the boy across from her with a dark glare. "That would be...shameful."

"Heh. Wouldn't it?" He smiled in a playful manner, leaning back with the support of his arms.

Silence.

He looked at her with his bangs covered over his left eye. His right eye gave off a silvery gaze, reflecting from the moonlight emitting from the glass of the window pane.

The girl in front of him was staring back with an intense gaze, concentrating the stare she was getting. A random thought from a thoughtful person replayed in her head :

_Machi! Listen to Onii-chan and don't do anything that has to do with bed sheets!_

"Aren't you tired..._Yuki_?"she asked, with hidden, devious intentions.

"Not really," Yuki said, brushing the bangs that was covering his eye. It seemed that he didn't catch her reasoning of asking. Also, it seemed he reverted to his normal self...not that he has _another _side. The girl responded with a perplexed expression.

_He's not tired...after 'that'? I suppose...it's not the right time anyways. We're still somewhat a new couple...it seemed wrong, too. _

_Then...why does it feel like it's...okay? _

Machi lifted herself from the ground and gazed the boy still sitting. "I suppose I'll read for a bit, then go to bed," she announced her plan for the rest of the evening.

"Allow me to join you," Yuki said. He took the girl's hand, which was rested on her side and pulled her closer to him. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "After reading...we both might be _exhausted_." Following his words, was a deep and gentle kiss in which defined a closing night.

* * *

_If we cannot hold each other..._

_At least..._

_Let us display our affections in other ways..._

_...Machi. _

* * *

**AN: **Oh my be-jeezus! I never thought I'll ever write _that_! That was intense, ne? It more of an **intense** atmosphere, than a strange one. (Laughs at Yuki in Chapter 110). This chapter is much "darker and mature" than the fluffy chapter before it and I was afraid that it'll take that away, so I seperate them by two.So, **KawaiinessPnay**, do you think Yuki has 'hidden' intentions when he asked Machi? He probably wants to finish up what he didn't do back in Chapter 102, lol. If only Kakeru wasn't there...Okay! I better stop being an author-perv! I bet you all cannot wait to see what happens next, ne? In the next...Kakeru returns! Will 'onii-chan' find out what has become of his little sister? (dum-dum-dummm) Stay tune to find out what is to become of our heros! 


	18. CH 15 Idiot Couple

**AN:** Another chapter completed! YOSH! On the context pertaining to Kakeru's girlfriend, she was introduced really late in the manga, which sucks for me, because I could really use her character! Oh well, instead of using the manga character, I added unique things about that character to my character. If you read chapters 113, then you'll know what those things are. Otherwise, enjoy this fun chapter about the "Idiot Couple".

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

"_**Idiot Couple" **_

* * *

The eleventh day of summer vacation started off beautifully with a touch of the golden sun, which conquered the hours since the start of dawn. There were no nuisance of stratus clouds to ruin its plan for the perfect, hot summer day. As beautiful as this postcard-perfect summer day goes, will it go well for a man returning from a day's trip? 

It was around the hour of eleven and a half, when he arrived with his female companion, whose carrying food supplies for the days leftover in their vacation. The first thing popped in his mind as he turned the keys was someone dear to him.

"Heeeey! Machhii! We're here! It's Onii-chan and Sume-chan!" he called out in the foyer.

"Must you be so loud, Kakeru-kun?" his companion scolded. "She's probably still asleep! And let's not forget Sohma-san, either."

"Sohma-san?" Kakeru questioned his girlfriend's calling of Yuki. "What happened to Yuu-chan?"

"I don't want to turn into you or my friends," she explained, "Besides, it was quite rude of me before to call him that...especially if he's dating your sister." Along with the groceries in her arms, she walked to the kitchen.

"Makes sense," Kakeru said as he followed, carrying a few bags himself.

* * *

In the same hour, a young, dark-brown haired girl was strolling along the banks of the lake to appreciate the picture-perfect day. As she walked, her long hair slightly waved against the soft summer breeze, along with a light green scarf she donned around her neck. Also, the folds of her plain white summer dress, swayed along with the wind. 

As she stared at the wondrous scene of the lake and mountains, she deeply thought of the events of the night before:

_After that time...after the long hours of strange occurrences...I feel like I got nothing else to hide. It was like he exposed all my secrets...as well as he revealed all of his. Does this mean...we're complete as a couple or it's only the beginning? _

"BOOGA-BOOGA!" Something sounded like an bad attempt of a monster's scare voiced behind her. Her hair stood on its ends, not because of the scare, but because whose voice it sounded like.

"Manabe! There's no need for that!" she snapped as she turned to face him.

"Gomen, Machi. Seeing you standing here...I just HAD to do it," he goofed. "So, so how have..." He hesitated after he fully observed the girl. "Wait a minute...why are you _shimmering_?"

"Shimmering?" Machi questioned the last word with a still expression.

"Yeah...all of the sudden...well...I want to know...How come you looked so pretty all of the sudden? It was like I left you alone WITH HIM for one day and POOF! You're a princess! If all the guys at school see you now and know thatyou are my half-sister, they will not leave me alone to get your number!"

"What are you talking about?" Machi steamed, "I didn't change anything! You're speaking nonsense!" She turned her back towards him with arms crossed.

"I am not talking about just yourphysicality," Kakeru explained further, "It's something only I could tell.It's nothing to be ashamed of. I am just happy that you are growing."

Machi looked back at her brother with a look of awe and a blush. "There isno need to tell me that," she spoke softly.

"Just to let you know that I still care," Kakeru waved and beamed as he returned to the house. "I bet it was something he did," he thought upon entered the sliding doors.

The girl left behind, frowned at her brother's comment of embarrassment.

_Idiot. That idiot...of a brother. _

_

* * *

_During the time Machi stood by the banks of the lake and Kakeru and his girlfriend prepared afternoon's meal, the fourth person in the house still remained idle. As the sunbeams escaped from though the gaps in between the curtains, they shone their streams of golden light in his room. As the brightness of the light increased, it reached his bedside. He shielded his eyes with the covers of his soft, white, sateen sheets and moaned. 

"Gooo awaaay..."

He waved one arm in the air, turned his back towards the window and drifted back into the realm of sleep. A smile shifted upon his lips as he snuggled his head into the feathered pillow. That smile only lasted until someone called his name.

"YUN-YUN! Kakeru-chan is back! Come and give your sweetie a hug!"

The alarmed boy sat up straight in his bed and quietly panicked as he watched the lock of his door turned. He lunged to the door, with his sheets still wrapped around his body, and used his back to prevent the door from opening.

"Don't come in! I'm changing!"he warned falsely to the intruder. "There is such thing as knocking, you idiot!"

"It doesn't matter! We are both boys! I missed you!"

"That's not the problem! I'll be down in a moment! Just don't come in!"

"Aww...I see," Kakeru said as he stopped struggling with the door and headed for the staircase. He spoke loudly for Yuki and everyone else in the house to hear, "I knew it...Yun-Yun is really a woman. Poor Machi...with a woman...sigh..."

Behind the door, Yuki stomped over to his closet to gather his wear for the day. While holding on to his sheet, he grabbed a light grey polo shirt and charcoal colored pants. He angered and nerved over Kakeru's actions.

_That idiot. Always doing these things. Why he couldn't just knock on the door like a normal person! And what horror it would be for him to find me like this!_

* * *

"Kakeru-kun, what was going on upstairs?" Asume asked as she placed a plate of grilled beef in the middle of the dining table, where Kakeru was already seated. 

"I was doing what you were telling me to do and got yelled at!" Kakeru whined, "Just because I almost found out that he's really a woman..."

"What!"

"Oh yeah, Sume-chan, I remember I told you that Yun-Yun's possibly a female? He never goes out with girls...until he met Machi, which worries me. Do you realize we never saw him shirtless the whole time we were here? We were at the beach...uh...um...Asume? What's wrong?"

Asume stared over at Kakeru's head with wide eyes. "Konnichiwa, Sohma-san..." Her voice was shaken on Kakeru's behalf.

Kakeru looked behind him to find a grinning Yuki. _That grin is scary._

"Konnichiwa, Mizua-san. Did you two have a good trip?"

"Mmhm. Thank you for asking!" Asume quietly relieved that Kakeru would be spared, but secretly she wished Yuki would smack him for that statement for revealing his...er, _her_ secret.

"That's good." Yuki seated himself next to Kakeru. With a hand covering a part of his lips, he glared at the boy's direction and smirked. "You know, Mizua-san, do you realize that Kakeru is so anxious to return here?"

"Um, well...he doesn't want to spend another day back at home with me and suggested that I come back with him..."

"Where you are getting at here?" Kakeru felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he stared at Yuki's gazing eyes. _It's that look again! He's planning something...but what?_

"He claims he doesn't want me and Machi to be alone too long. Yet..." Yuki moved closer to the boy next to him. "I think he really misses...me. Ne, Kakeru-chan?" He leaned over and traced a finger along his face. "You really missed _those _times? Is that why you wanted to see me so badly? Just when I was getting dressed?"

Asume's face paled at the comment and sternly stared at her questionable boyfriend. "What is going on here?" she thought.

"Yuki! What in the hell! D-Did someone hit your head?" Kakeru sweated as he moved away from the boy.

"Ah, I see...Kakeru-chan doesn't like that anymore." He shook his head as he scooted away, appearing disappointed. "But, Mizua-san, I could see why you chose this man to be your love. He's good in _many _ways. Even the _feminine _part of me think so.Too bad I had to be a b-o-y. He _would_ of been more _fun_."

A pair of flashing eyes were aimed at the guilty boy.

"Wha-! Hey! Hey, Asume! HEY!"

**BAM!**

The girl who was listening and watching, dragged her, appears-to-have-secrets-in-the-closet boyfriend to another room to bring up a storm. The boy that was left behind, quickly altered from frivolousness to seriousness.

_That was mean, but still he needed someone to teach him that its wrong to lie to your loved one. _

"I don't want to know what happened," a soft voice spoke from behind.

"Konnichiwa, Machi. How was your morning?" Yuki greeted the girl emerging from the living room.

"It's okay..." she said, blankly. "Did he already start already?"

"As always," Yuki sighed, "but today, it was not just me. Mizua-san too."

"Idiot."

Machi looked at the food that was placed on the table. "The food."

"Yeah, I know. They'll be back." Yuki smiled as he reached his hand to the girl. "Meanwhile, we could enjoy this moment alone, together."

She stepped towards the dining table and took his hand. Once her hand was in his grasp, he pulled her closer to bring her face close to his, for a kiss.

* * *

"It was just a joke, Asume! You don't have to beat me!" Kakeru rubbed his head and cried as the couple exited the study. "I hope you did not believe Yuki either," he added. 

"Hmph!" Asume held her head up in annoyance. "He was giving me a reason to smack you!"

"What? You knew he was joking?"

"Yeah! But I didn't know you were!" Asume stopped in the middle of the living room and frowned. "I believed you for a moment..." A flash sparked from her eyes.

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL STUPID! BAKA!" She grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and constantly wacked Kakeru with it.

"Owie! Ow! Gomen! Asume!" He protected his head with his arms as he ran for the kitchen. He halted at the entranceway once he came to his destination. Asume did also and dropped the pillow she was holding.

In full view, at chairs of the dining table, they saw two people engaging in a private moment, which was not meant for others to see. A session full of touches and kisses was not a session for a brother to see his sister to be participating in.

_That...that...perverted freak!_

"YOU! YOU!" Kakeru voiced his emotions from the inside. His eyes heated up a fiery glaze as he pointed to the other boy.

The boy looked over from his girlfriend's shoulders and lifted his head in apparent shock. "Boku ni? (Me?)" He asked as he points to himself.

Kakeru stormed over to the tables to attack the clueless boy, but was held back by his own girlfriend by the arm.

"Kakeru-kun, didn't you said they were together? Why are going offensive all of the sudden? You were actually a happy when you told me. You were happy...ne?"

"I was...but you don't know how perverted he is, Asume!" He pointed at Yuki again. "We don't even know what he did to her while I was away!"

Yuki angrily sighed in frustration with the big brother. _Everytime. Everytime. _

Machi picked up his frustration and stared angrily at her brother. "It's none of your business!" she yelled. "I thought I told you that before!"

"It's only for your own good, Machi! Kami-sama knows what happen if _something_ were to happen to you!" he argued.

Machi stood up from her seat and glared at her brother."It seemed that you underestimated me. You don't really know what I am capable of doing...until it's happened." She placed her fingers in between the cloth of her scarf and her neck and started to pull on it. "If you really want to know..."

"Machi!" Yuki held her hand and looked up to her from his seat. "You don't have to do this! It's none of his business!"

"It's okay. He needs to know that you are not the only one who calls the shots in our relationship." The green scarf fell from her neck, revealing purple and reddish marks along her neck.

"Oh my," Asume mouthed as she turned away.

"This was what I started..."Machi started to say. The boy next to her stood up and took her by the shoulders.

"That is not true, Machi. It was me. You just went along with what I started."

"I was the one who kissed you first. I was the one who introduced you to your newfound _hunger_." She placed a hand on his chest, so that it wouldn't come too close to her.

The other couple witnessed the scene in flushed faces and wide eyes.

"I don't think we should be listening this, Kakeru-kun. It sounded very private." Asume whispered next to him. The boy stepped up to the witnessed pair.

"Machi, I suppose you are right. You did kissed him first after all," Kakeru said and knocked himself, lightly against the head. "I had forgotten the many times you had struggled with him before. Heh, heh." He chuckled with his usual goofy smile.

Yuki and Machi shot him a death glare as Kakeru continued grinning sheepishly.

_We should of know he will end it in stupidity. _

"So!" Kakeru walked over to the dining table, "Let's start lunch, minna!"

"I am sorry to say that moron is my boyfriend," Asume said to the two. "On his behalf, I apologize. I'll smack him later."

"If it's not too much trouble, we would greatly appreciated it," Yuki said, glancing over at the boy seated at the far end of the table.

* * *

Lunch passed by an hour of silence. Nobody couldn't speak after the moment of shame had dawned upon them earlier, especially Kakeru, who had made Machi spoke out her most private moment of her history in her life. Machi, who was just feeling just as shameful, refused to mention any words to the boy. Asume and Yuki could only remorse with their other half as well for themselves for getting mixed in it. 

As soon as the mealtime ended, Yuki purposely helped Asume with the dishes, since the two siblings departed without a word and it wouldn't be fair to leave the girl with their mess.

"Mizua-san," he said after a moment of silence, with a stack of dishes. "Sumimasen." His head was lowered to hide the guilty expression on his face.

"Eh?" Asume lifted her eyebrows in bafflement as she positioned a plate underneath the running faucet. "Why are you apologizing? It was that idiot that made you say such things!"

"No. It's not that," Yuki blushed. He slowly placed the plates in the empty sink next to Asume's soap-filled one. "Before that. I was being inconsiderate of your presence. I apologize that you had to see."

"Huh...oh...that..." Asume blushed deeply as she passed the washed plate to Yuki, without looking at him. "It's...okay. It's not like you knew we were coming. Besides...I am quite relieved."

"R-Relieved?" The boy sweated as he dried the passed plate.

"Yeah," Asume smiled and laughed softly. "I thought my boyfriend got a secret in his closet...that is...before you told me. Heh."

"Eh!" Yuki astonished. He caught the plate he almost dropped. "I-I-I..." The words remained trapped within his mouth as he stuttered.

Asume glanced at him and laughed more. "I accept your gentlemanly apology in the return of my thanks, ne, Sohma-san?"

"Ah...hai. No problem." Yuki smiled and continued drying the dishes. Another moment of silence came in between them. Asume glanced at Yuki again to study his face. _He is very beautiful though..._

"Sohma-san," she said, "If Kakeru-kun wanted you and Machi together, why is he furious, ne? You don't think...he's jealous of his sister? It was kind of strange that he talks about you more than her and a few times with you and her!"

"N-Nani (W-What)? That's not..."Yuki tried to explain, but was halted by Asume's hoard of comments, rants and questions.

"Hai! Hai! 'Yun-Yun thisss and Yun-Yun thaat!' How do you know that's not a crush? I think he's denying his true feelings!" she fused. "You know you really look attractive enough to make him turn his head! He probably tried to barge into your room earlier to see Kami-sama knows what!..." The words from her mouth rushed as fast as the running faucet at the sink.

Yuki became infused with frustration from her fast-paced words and dropped his drying rag. He placed his hands on her shoulder to make her stop and face him. She was stunned and stiffed in the arms as drops of mixture of soap and water fell from the palm of her hands to her fingertips.

"That's not it!" Yuki spoke harshly, staring firmly into her eyes as he released her shoulders. "Gomen, Mizua-san. It's it definitely not that way. It was his moronic self that was talking. He is really overtly protective of Machi, but at the same time...he's really trying his best to support of our being together. As we could see...he's still trying." He glanced over apologetically. "So, don't worry about your relationship. I bet he needs you more than ever, don't you think?"

"Oh," Asume teared as she raised arm to wipe the fallen tears away. "Forgive me and my incoherence. I am just as bad as him."

"Now you know why you two are meant to be," Yuki smiled as he reached for a clean dish rag, hanging on the stove handle. He handed it to the teary girl.

_To me...it makes more sense why she's in love with an idiot. _

Once the dishwashing chore was completed, the two enjoyed a cup of late afternoon tea (Asume's apology)and small talks about their favorite idiot. Asume laughed as she listened to Yuki's stories of how Kakeru was in the student council and his seemlily vague skills as Vice President.

"I thought he was a bother at first, but the more I get to know him it becomes a normality for me. Yet, now I felt as though there are some things he had to get used to."

"I am more than sure he wants what's best for you and Machi-chan," Asume smiled widely as she picked up her teacup.

"Yeah, I would want to know when is the wedding date and don't forget my invite!" another voice joined in.

"Ah...Kakeru-kun," Asume said, looking over her left shoulder to see the spoken boy with his usual grin.

"Look for it in several years," Yuki followed Kakeru's tease and gently smiling at the pair.

_They sure look happy. I wonder if they could be any happier... _

"Okay! I'll be looking!" Kakeru raised one hand in the air in his bliss.

"I'll also be looking for yours," Yuki responded and chuckled as he observed the deep blush appearing on Asume's face and a more deeper one on his best friend. They both were lost for words, shyly glancing away from each other.

_So happy...that there are no words to describe it. _

_So very happy. _

* * *

**AN: **How was that? I admit it was not as strong as my other chapters, but just as cute and funny! I think I wrote Asume more like Kagura than Komaki (Kakeru's actual girlfriend). Komaki is more mild-mannered, but she does give Kakeru a few whacks here and there to tame his "idiot" self. I also included her traits into Asume's character (the "meat" for lunch and so forth).Hai, for the next chapter, I am thinking on the lines for another beach chapter or something else (my best ideas are unplanned). Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! 


	19. CH 16 Moonlit Shadows

**AN: **Guess who is back! Yes, it's me and my defunked keyboard! I was very, very busy with my college classes, which stole most of my brain of creativity from August to now! Anyways, about my keyboard, it really sucks...so, if you see typos anywhere (I think I eliminated all of them), blame the keyboard. I need to get the darn thing fixed! I seriously apologize to those who were following the story since August and was deprived of a good flowing story. Now, I present to thee, a two-sided chapter sixteen!

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 16**

"**_Moonlit Shadows" _**

* * *

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

-Robert Frost

* * *

A blend of black and blue with faint specs of white painted the circular canvas above the cooling earth and the lone shelter by the lake. The darkness of the higher space covered the peeking moon with their hidden black clouds. The luminous glow of the hidden moon could be seen through transparency of the dark mass, although it could not reach to the shadowy halls of the summer shelter below. 

The shadowed rooms of the shelter was decorated with patterns of the hidden moonlight, as she quietly walked through the hallways of the second story as she held on to the railing and leading herself to the stairwell. Slowly, she took each step carefully, downward, until she reaches the first floor. Once she reached her destination, she stood and examined her darken surroundings.

_Where is it?_

She stared at the kitchen space, then walked towards its direction. Without hesitation, she searched through the bottom cabinets and a unopened pantry to search for the object of her need. Through different unused kitchen necessities, she searched and searched, but no avail.

_I know we have one._

_But where was it stored?_

With a sigh, she turned and ran into something soft and solid. A gasp escaped from her lips once she had a glimpse of that something, which was not some_thing_...but some_one. _

"What are you looking for, Machi-chan?" that someone asked. The searching girl had her hand to the left side of her chest, for she had a fright. Yet, she was thankful that it was only Asume, her brother's girlfriend.

"A portable fan," she plainly answered, looking away with hidden embarrassment.

"Ehh? You too! It is a little humid in here...hmmm...say, Machi, why don't we go outside for awhile? It's cooler out there I bet!" Asume headed for the sliding doors and exited. The other girl hesitantly followed.

Outside, a light breezed greeted the sticky humidity on their skins.

"Haaa! Much better than a little fan, ne?"

"Mmhm." Machi solemnly stood behind her dark-haired companion. She felt the compulsion to walk away from the bubbly girl who loves a moron like her brother. It was not that she was a bad person, it was Machi's own persona to be anti-sociable, even with her brother's girlfriend. She knew the girl since her brother started dating her in junior high.

"Machi-chan," she bursted Machi's bubble of thought, "I was just thinking...Kakeru-kun never explained it...but...how...how..." The girl gave a quizzical stare into Machi's brown eyes. "Uh...what I meant is...hoowww..."

The questioned girl only answered with an raised eyebrow.

_What is she trying to ask?_

"Eh-heh," the interrogating girl nervously laughed at her attempts to release the question she had in mind. "Gomen, Machi. I guess I could be a little shy...it is certainly possible, you know. Demo (But)...my curiosity really speaks for itself...I mean...Kakeru doesn't mention it too much...but how...you...you know..." She hesitated and looked at her hands, intertwining and shifting its fingers together. "How do you two _really _got together!" She blushed and closed her eyes tightly. Once she opened them again, she glance to the side and still see a blank-faced Machi. "Ahh...gomen, gomen! I know its none of my business, but it was..."

"Out of curiosity," Machi said.

"Huh?"

"Out of curiosity," Machi repeated with a more brighter expression.

The other girl blinked and thought for a moment. Once the words connected in her mind, she clasped her hand together and beamed. "You meant it was his curiosity that brought you together?"

"It was because we were both curious of one another and what hidden happiness we discovered in one another. Before that curiosity and discovery, we were so lonely."

"He was like Kakeru-kun before we dated. So distant and alone. It's no wonder that he and Sohma-san are best of friends!"

"Yes," Machi said as she looked up at the sky of dark masses, which was moving out of the way of the moon. The hidden light revealed it true white, silver light and beamed at the house below.

_Because of you, I don't need to hide no longer. _

_

* * *

_The girls returned to the house after their brief midnight outing and headed back to their rooms. They tip-toed on the wooden steps to be sure they wouldn't wake the other sleeping members of the household. 

"Good night, Machi-chan," whispered Asume as she started to open her door, which is the closest to the stairwell.

"Good night," Machi responded. She started to head for her room, but a noise from one of the doors she was passing prevented her to move on.

Asume caught an earful before she entered her room. She hesitated at her door. "Could that possibly be?"

"There's only one way to be sure," Machi said as she carefully turned the door handle and opened the door with a slow motion. Her eyebrows lifted at the scene behind the door. The sleeping young man in the room rested comfortably, with a slight breeze...from a large fan.

"Eh!" Asume pointed to the young sleeping man, appearing astonished. "You idiot! You have it!" She stormed over and yanked the pillow from beneath his head, then, wacked him in the face with it.

"HUH! Who...has...huh?" the young man slurred as his upper body rose from his sleeping place.

"You have it, Kakeru! Don't you ever heard of sharing? Or think about that everyone else might need it too! Obviously, it's very hot! Even Machi-chan think so!" Asume whined as she lightly banged Kakeru's arm over and over.

"Asume?" he questioned, "I thought you were sound asleep next door! I thought about asking you, but I didn't want to wake you!"

"Well, I am awake now! Are you going to share it?" Asume fumed with her arms crossed. She sat next to her boyfriend as she awaits his answer.

"I suppose...it won't hurt...but, it won't just be us." Kakeru looked over at Machi. "Machi too?"

"We could always lay out the futons in your room," Asume said as if it was an easy answer.

"Why my room?" Kakeru complained.

"It's the largest room up here!" Asume answered easily again.

"So? It doesn't mean that everyone should pile in here!"

"Why you are speaking like a whole baseball team is coming in here? It's just the four of us!"

"Baseball team? What does baseball got to do with it? And there's three of us!"

"Baseball has nothing to do with it! Also, there's me, you, Machi-chan and Sohma-san!"

"Yun-Yun is not here!"

As their bickering continues, Kakeru's last statement reminded Machi of the missing person. She stared at the room to the left of Kakeru's and back into Kakeru's room.

"We should wake him," Machi said, blandly with no thought. She entered her brother's room and held out her hand. "I need your keys."

"M-Machi! Wh-what are you suggesting?" Kakeru nerved as he thought of his sister's attempt.

"I need your keys," she repeated.

"B-but..."

At that moment, Asume got up from where she was sitting and grabbed the keys she spotted on top of Kakeru's dresser. "Here you go!" she chimed as she threw them to Machi. When Machi caught them, she immediately departed.

"Asume!"A cry of protest sounded from Kakeru, who was trying to stop his girlfriend a few seconds too late.

"Is it a crime to check on someone you cared about?" Asume questioned while she stared at the doorway.

Kakeru sighed in defeat and sat back down on his bed. "I couldn't blame her...she's worried because Yun-Yun is a princess."

"Princess? Princess! Kakeru-kun, your speaking incoherently again!" she said as she punched him on the arm.

"Ow!"

* * *

In the next room, on the left, Machi unlocked the door with the given keys and opened it slowly with a turn on the knob, then a push from the tips of her fingers. The room was partly lit through the lace curtain covered window as the shadows shift positions on the wall. Machi grimaced at the thick, heated stiff air in it as she entered. 

_How could he possibly sleep in here? There is no air!_

With her worried thought, she hurried to the sleeper's bedside and placed a hand over his forehead. Through the skin of her right hand, she felt a heated touch.

_Just as I thought!_

She immediately darted from the stuffy room and raced with quiet steps to her brother's room.

"Manabe!" she called. "Bring the fan to his room!"

Her brother, who was sitting in front of the fan at the end of his bed, stared with overtly sad face in her direction.

"Aw, Yun-Yun wants to steal my fan? Tell him to get his own!" he whined.

Machi's patience quickly emptied as she stepped up closer to her greedy brother and yelled, "HE IS SICK, DAMMIT!"

Kakeru stunned at Machi's outburst and Asume, who was seated next to him, also stunned. Then, she regained her composure. "Let's go," she said as she left from her spot to the door.

Without further dissent, Kakeru unplugged his large fan and collected the cord with his left hand as he held the handle with his right. He headed out the door and followed the girls to Yuki's room.

It only took a few seconds for Kakeru and Asume to feel the sickly heated air of the next room. The two exchanged matching glances of discomfort, while walking over to Yuki's bed. Machi had left to the nearest bathroom to prepare a cooling cloth. Kakeru and Asume quickly set up the large fan. Asume plugged it and Kakeru set it up on a desk chair he moved from the desk in the room. He also removed the satin sheet that covers the overheated boy's body.

"It's alright Yun-Yun! I am here to rescue you!" he cried out loud as he pulled the sheets. "Don't die!"

On cue, Machi returned with a wet cloth and a glass of water. She placed the glass on the night stand and the cloth over Yuki's forehead. She kept her hand over the wet cloth and stared at the awaking expression on his face.

"Is he waking?" Asume asked as she looked over Kakeru's shoulder at the left side of the bed.

Yuki's eyelashes blinked to clear his vison of six...no...three faces staring back at him.

He looked left and right."Whooo...?" was all he could say.

"He's alive!" Kakeru cheered with arms raised. Asume smiled from behind.

"He was not dying," Machi said, monotonously and still looking at Yuki.

"Machi?" Yuki questioned, once he heard her voice and her image became clear in the dimly moon-lit room.

"Why is everyone here? In the middle of the night?" He looked around as he slowly lifted his upper body. The wet cloth on his forehead dropped to his lap. "Whew...it's hot in here isn't it!" He fanned himself with the damped fabric of his nightshirt.

Kakeru's eyebrows narrowed as he watched. "You just now noticed that...after all this time...we worked hard...CLUELESS! CLUELESS YUN-YUN!" He pointed a finger at Yuki as he outbursted.

"It did not take that much work, baka!" Asume reacted. Yuki and Machi gave a dull stare.

"Thank you for your hard work," Yuki said, sarcastically. He took note of the contraption of cool air next to him. "And your fan."

"It's nothing!" Kakeru smiled hips usual sheepish grin.

"So, you admit it," Asume nudged from behind.

"Admit what?" Her boyfriend questioned, looking as dense as possible.

"Never mind. You already answered indirectly."

While the others were taunting, Yuki laid back down as the swirling of dizziness came to his vision. "Ugh." He placed his hand over his eyes.

"Yuki." Machi attended to him with the return of the wet cloth to his head. "Does your head hurt?"

"It's alright," he answered, still with his hand over his eyes. "It's only sicken feeling. Let it pass. It's okay...it's okay...alright...okay..."he mumbled.

"He really does look sick," Asume fretted with her hands clasp together, close to her mouth. "He probably needs to go to the hospital..."

"NO!" Yuki sat straight up again.

"Daaa!" Asume jumped at his reaction. There was a panicked expression of wide eyes, more perspiration and paled skin on Yuki's face. He felt something stabbed at his chest. His hand grabbed the fabric of his shirt, automatically.

"I...don't need... to go..."The dizziness caused him to fall back into relapse, along with a shortness of breath. His hand held against his chest as he tried to breathe.

Kakeru started to share his girlfriend's fear with a worried look of his own. He stared at his sister from across. Her face looked as pale as Yuki's and her eyes glistened against the moonlight. He knew she was trying her hardest to hide her apprehension.

"We're going," Kakeru voice cracked. "To the hospital..."

Yuki grabbed his hand and shook his head with pain.

"Gomenasai (I am sorry), Yuki...but I must," Kakeru insisted. "You need help..." He lowered down, shifted his arms under the asthmatic boy and bring him closer. "Asume, grab one of my shirts and my keys! Machi, help me get him to the car!" He commanded. Machi sworn to herself that she never seen her half-bro act in such manner. She raced to Yuki's closet to take something to cover her in the place of her robe and rushed to aid her brother.

* * *

The three teens worked as hard as they could bring their tired bodies to move. Asume followed Kakeru's directions by taking two plaid shirts, one for him and herself and his car keys on his night stand. She hurried to the staircase, where she saw Machi helping her brother as he carried the sick one down the steps. Everyone slowly approached them with caution and finally headed to the front door. 

"Pleasee...don't take...meee..." Yuki wheezed.

"It's too late! We are taking you! BAKA!" Kakeru yelled as he struggled with the boy, who was making his arms ache.

Machi opened the door for the boys and Asume scurried to the car to unlock all the doors. She watched as Kakeru quickly, but gently, laid the boy in the back and Machi followed afterwards. She joined Kakeru up front and handed him one of his shirts. He swiftly put it over his T-shirt and start the ignition.

In the back, Machi watched Yuki's condition with concealed worries. His head rested on her lap and the rest of his body laid out across the backseat. He tried to breathe every breath carefully, yet at the same time he tried to get a message to Machi. He tugged on his shirt, which she was wearing. She looked down at him, partially revealing her veiled feelings.

"We're going to the nearest emergency room. Take one breath at a time...slowly and carefully."

He pulled on the collar of the shirt to get her full attention and draw her closer. She was led by his grip, until they came face to face.

"I...will..tran...s...form..." Yuki wheezed. He gasped and wheezed more as he turned his head away from Machi, who stared at the back of his head with more frightful thoughts.

_Transform? What–– Wait... does he mean...oh no..._

"Yuki, what do I..."Machi halted her whispered words when she saw Asume looking back at them from the front passenger seat.

"Hang on, Sohma-san. Everything will be okay," she assured Yuki. It seemed that she was assuring herself and Machi more. She returned her gaze to the front as she hugged herself in comfort.

"What should I do?" Machi whispered to Yuki once more. Her soft voice gave a small whine at the end of some of her words.

He looked up to her with his lowered gray eyes, which was tearing from his respiratory attack. The pair shone as the moonlight shone from the outside of the car window. The moonlighted tears fell from the corner of his eyes to his ears as some escaped past the ears and to the cotton fabric of the collar of his nightshirt.

"Don't...leave...me. Al...ways...stay...by...my...side," he spoke with long aspirated pauses.

Machi stared wide-eyed as she felt her eyes filling a pool of tears. "Idiot...you don't have to say that!" she quietly cried. She covered her eyes as she let out all her locked worries.

Yuki watched her until her hunched figure, embraced by the moonlit shadows and silver light faded along with darkest of nights. He felt himself falling into a dark space, where he was alone –– once again.

* * *

_Pitch black. No breath. No light. _

_In the end...I am defeated by my own weakness._

_Please someone..._

_...save me. _

* * *

**AN: **Evil I am! Ha! Ha! Someone needs to save Yuki from falling from a cliff! Don't worry I will save him soon. I want to take a different approach in the next chapter by diving deeper into Yuki's thoughts, since I focused a bit more on Machi in this chapter. Soon this story will come to a close at the end of the two-week vacation, even though the summer vacation from school would be still be another month. Speaking of summer, has anyone read the latest chapters? I don't think I could include it because Yuki has yet play a major role and its more Aki-centric. 


	20. CH 17 Remember Me

**AN: Oh my gosh! First, I would like to apologize to my readers who had been very, very, very patient with myincoherence.I finally updated this fic...again. I worked on this during my break from school. It was difficult to update because I have many other things to write, like my original story for my creative writing course and my Art History papers. Anyways, let's celebrate that a new chapter has arrived! Soon, _Summer's End_** **will end in a few chapters, maybe two. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

"_**Remember Me" **_

* * *

_It is dark in here...am I... alone?_

All Yuki could see was black, a familiar color of his past life. He floated into the indefinite space as an invisible force supported him though the strange frontier.

_I can't feel anything. It's not hot anymore, but I don't feel any cooler. The darkness confuses me. I can't tell if I am seeing a dark space or if my eyes are still closed... _

"Anyone there? Could anyone hear me?" he tried calling out, but his voice sounded muffled, even within his own hearing.

_What's wrong with my hearing? Pressure?_

He tried lifting a finger to his ear, but his hands and arms remained in their place. The same thing happened with every other part of his body. He gasped once he noticed no bone or muscle would obey him.

_I...can't move! Can't...move!_

_Nothing..._

_Can't feel anything!_

_I can't see! _

_Am I ..._

"Say that word...and I won't forgive you... damn rat," another voice echoed from the dark space.

_That voice..._

_...I know it..._

"It looks like I found you...but...I suppose you don't see me?" the voice, in its light, but stern tone continued its echo without a sighted source, "However, you do know who I am..."

"You are..."

"You don't have to tell me!" the voice yelled, then, calmed, "Just as long as you know."

Yuki searched the dark for the voice, although he couldn't tell if his eyes were moving.

_I know you could hear me..._

"Where am I? Why I couldn't feel anything? Why am I hearing you?" he asked as clear and slowly as he could. He knew that he was afraid...even without a sense of a racing heart and cold sweat to indicate his nervousness.

"You are nowhere or anywhere. You are nothing and feel nothing. I am no one or anyone...but you know everything about me."

"What are you saying?" Yuki knew his anger and frustration was rising from a twisted answer. Yet, it could not be felt.

"I am just answering you questions directly, Yun-chan."

"Wait a second," Yuki came into realization, "you said you are no one or anyone and I know everything about you? That was a witless statement...because I know exactly who you are!"

"Do you really?" the voice darken its tone, "Then, you wouldn't be here, Yuki."

"What is here?"

"You said you know who I am...so, you should also know where you are..."

_I am not awake...but I am not sleeping._

_Is this my consciousness? _

"You are my consciousness, which is also this dark place. In the depths of my consciousness, I am nothing...as in no form or body...just space."

"Very good, Yun- Yun!" the voice cheered, uncharacteristically. "Does it make sense now?"

Yuki thought of himself wincing at the sound of the voice.

_It is so strange to hear my own voice cheering for me... _

"Yuki-kun, you know what you must do," the voice returned to its serious tone.

"I have to get out of here...but I don't know how. What could I do if I couldn't move? I probably don't have a body...I am probably just a voice...like you."

"You know what you must do," the voice repeated.

"Must I search for myself? My body...perhaps?" Yuki asked. He only received silence as a response. "Hello? Are you still there?"

_Gone._

_What could I possibly do in my own consciousness?_

_How do I search for myself? _

_

* * *

_

In the empty, cooly dimmed waiting room of the emergency ward at Nigoshi Hospital, sat three teens. One was sleeping on another's lap, while the other two stared into the space of absent worry. The rows of empty chairs indicated that they were the only occupants of the late hour. Machi glanced at the sleeping Asume as she sat still, lost in her thoughts of all the possibilities that would come out of those giant double door at the far right end of the hall. Kakeru fingered his silent phone and recalled the conversation he had on it earlier.

"_Hellooo? Whose the perpetrator who dares to enter a man's dream hour?...Uh, hellooo?"_

"_Commander, it's me, Manabe Kakeru, Yuki's..."_

"_Ohhh! Vice Captain! I heard you took my little brother to a journey of manhood! Has he achieved his summer romance? Tell all! Don't leave out the details!"_

"_Um, I could safely say he has...unfortunately, but..."_

" _Ahhh! The summer dream that brings forth waterfall tears to my face! I shed them on my flawless features in the honor of the lost of innocence! And to think you called to announce it to me! I shall commemorate this day, 'The Shedding the Innocence of Yuki!' Ha! Ha! Ha!" _

"_Uh, Commander, Yuki's in the emergency room." _

"_Wha– ... say that again. My ears are deceiving me." _

"_Yuki's in the emergency room."_

_Silence came after those words and a hang up without a goodbye. I don't know what Commander is going to do next...but, I don't know what else I could do._

The giant doors at the right end of the hall swung open and a middle-aged man in a white labcoat came out with a clipboard. He walked towards the young group with a smile.

"Sensei," Kakeru lifted Asume by the shoulders, from his lap, as he stood up. Once she removed the sleep from her eye, Asume did the same once she noticed the man. Machi was the first to greet him properly.

"Sensei," she said as she bowed.

"Was his family contacted?" the man asked.

"Yes," Kakeru said, rubbing his head. "I called his brother awhile ago. He might be coming."

"Okay, I suppose you all want to hear of his condition," the man, Dr. Chiro, flipped though the pages on his clipboard. "He's out cold, but slowly regaining consciousness. I will have to discuss the details to his parents or guardian."

"He will be alright?" Machi wanted to be certain from the doctor's words.

"Yes, he'll open his eyes soon," the doctor reassured.

"Thank you," Machi bowed again and returned to her seat. Her hand fisted against her chest as she steadied her impatience.

_Please return..._

_

* * *

_

In an empty space, Yuki felt no sense of time passing or if time was only standing still. With the inability to do anything else, he begun to process a series of random thoughts about his life and the people that were in it.

_We all came together _

_...with a shared connection..._

_...with a story of our own..._

_...with a imperfect life. _

_All had to do with the struggles..._

_... of our hearts..._

_...of our mistakes..._

_...of the choices we make..._

_Where do we go with all this in mind?_

_**I like it when we are...together. **_

Yuki's thought process came to a halt when he heard a familiar voice. A voice of a girl whom he once wished he could love, but those words were told to someone else. He could feel thesurged tears of pain in his heart that this girl had when an unrealizable wish entered her heart. He saw her image in the vast space of darkness. She was wearing a Kaibara seifuku (uniform) and she was alone, staring off into an unknown tomorrow. Several tears fell from her eyes, but were executed by the wipe of her sleeve. She replaced them with a masked smile, walking away into the fade.

_I want to make it come true for you._

_Because I did too..._

_Once then I did..._

_Love you._

_Please don't cry._

_That idiot doesn't any of your tears. _

_In the end, I couldn't make you smile. _

_**I thought you don't like the feeling of helplessness. **_

Another voice made the beats of his heart become more noticeable in his absent body. He felt the heat of blood rushing through his invincibleveins as if that voice had spoken life to him. There was no source or image of the voice. He longed to find her in the vast space, feeling the warmth of tears embracing his unseen face.

_Where are you?_

_You had made it come true for me. _

_It was you who came true. _

_Everything I had dreamed..._

_...was you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

* * *

"I am so happy. I love you too...Yuki." 

A flash of light revealed a pair of two unique individuals, especially the owner of "I love you". Yuki almost fell back into the vast space of his unconsciousness when he heard those three words...in a deep voice.

"I would never thought you would say those words to me. I am so happy," a young man with an individualized style of black-and-white hair said with his usual monotone voice. Yuki stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Hatsuharu, do not revert him back into his former state," another spoke. Yuki reverted his glance to a man in a black business suit and a blue tie.

"Ha...tori," He tried to speak, but the words cracked in his desert throat. The young man seated by his bedside poured a glass of water from a clear plastic container. Yuki turned his throat into an oasis once the liquid rushed through the drought.

"Thanks, Haru," Yuki acknowledged the young man for his support.

"I love you, Yuki," Haru replied, instinctively.

"You never think about the time and the place...or even the words?" Yuki questioned. He was not angry with Haru's words, he was embarrassed that Hatori was witnessing them.

"I only think about the person."

"As expected," Yuki sighed in defeat. It was no use arguing over what was already said.

"Yuki," Hatori walked over from where he stood and sat, opposite of Haru, "I was told that you had another attack. It's been awhile since your last one."

"I didn't expect it to come during the summer." Yuki glanced at the IV that was embedded into his vein. "Isn't it strange to have a winter condition in the summer?"

"Depending on the atmosphere you were in. Your friend explained to me about what happened two days ago..."

"Wh-what? T-two days ago?" Yuki grabbed the bars of his hospital bed. Haru could see his hands were shaking.

"You were gone for two days," Haru said, with a slight sign of anxiousness on his face. "Ayame-nii was here on the night you first came here. I didn't know how he was when he was here, but I know that he was not himself."

"Nii-san..."Yuki slumped once he heard of the only immediate family member who come at the time of troubles. Of course, he knew his mom had sent Hatori over here to check on him and pay for whatever needs to be paid for. It was against her persona to come and visit him herself.

_Mom._

_Thanks for sending Hatori over._

"According to what I heard, it was heat exhaustion that set off your attacks," Hatori finished what he wanted to say. "Besides your asthma, you had a fever too. The fever had made it difficult for you regain consciousness."

Yuki could only sighed at the weakness he didn't realize he was still fighting. He thought of the fear he caused those who are close to him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. "I want them to know I am okay."

Hatori and Haru exchanged stern looks from across Yuki's bedside.

"Hatori-ni believed that you should be one-hundred and ten percent before we let the party in."

"Par-ty?" Yuki sense an oncoming force that might send him back to comatose. "Uh...Ano..." He could hear the commotion from the cracks of his door.

"Hey!"

"Stop them!"

The door flew open with a crash.

**SURPRISE! LITTLE BROTHER! **

Yuki gaped at the sequined fabric banner that reads "** WELCOME HOME AND CONGRATULATIONS!**". A man in a blue Chinese-styled formal wear and a big pink rabbit was holding it up.

_Nii-san and...a pink rabbit? Why a pink rabbit?_

"Yuukkii! My baby brother has become the defender of death and a man at the same time!"

"I was not dying!" Yuki snapped in astonishment, " What do you mean..." He caught the words to his question before the escaped from his mouth. He knew a useless answer would come out of it.

"What do you want to know from your number one?" the silvery-white haired man asked as he started to pin the banner on the wall in front of Yuki, with his pink furry assistant.

"Oh, forget I asked..."He mumbled and stared at the huge pink rabbit with light blue overalls. "Hey wait...a minute...that pink rabbit..."

"Me?" The pink rabbit pointed at himself. He pulled his huge head to reveal none other than Kakeru Manabe.

"You..."Yuki couldn't put his surprise to more words.

"He's speechless!" Kakeru cheered. "Hey Commander, should we bring the 'main attraction' in?"

"T-There's more?" Yuki sweated at the possibilities these two extremists of flamboyancy could come up with.

"Not if I had to put a stop to it," Hatori said. " Ayame, he still have to recover. Anything could set it off again. I bet whatever you had planned would cost him a week in comatose."

"Aww...Tori-san, if you see, you'd agree with us that this is the cure to all of Yuki's frustrations!"

"What frustrations?" Yuki started to feel the heat mixed with the sense of embarrassment and confusion.

"A man's romance in a nutshell," Haru answered as if he knew what was coming. Yuki froze in cold sweat of what could come next.

_Haa?_

"Sume-chan, you could bring her in!" Kakeru called out from the doorway of Yuki's room.

_Her? _

Asume came into the room, struggling to bring someone inside. "As soon as you come in, it will be over,"she assured the nerved girl. A girl with a black French-Lolita style maid outfit entered with a face as red as Yuki's when he saw her. He couldn't express his reaction in words or any kind of sound.

"Introducing, a piece from my new line of the frivolous maid collection! Made especially for my dearest brother!" Ayame said, in his brash, loud voice. Kakeru, who stood beside him, nodded in response. Hatsuharu and Hatori shared a unexpressive response to Ayame's little extravaganza.

The noise called the nurses and Dr. Chiro to the room. They were stunned at the show in front of them.

"I...don't want to blow the whistle..."Dr. Chiro said, calmly and maintaining his temperament, "But I need to talk more with Sohma-sensei." He walked in towards Yuki's bedside. "Sohma-kun, I am sorry to say that visiting hours are over."

"I understand, Chiro-sensei," Yuki said in relief. He was nervous for the French-Gothic maid. "Could I say 'good-night' for a bit?"

"Sure, take your time, but keep the noise low," he started to head for the exit with his nurse.

"Rest well, Yuki. I'll return in the morning to check on you," Hatori got up from his seat and walked towards Ayame. "Say good-night, Ayame," he commanded.

"Oya-sumi, little brother!" Ayame said with his brightest smiles. "Please come by my shop once you return home!"

"Oya-sumi..." Yuki glanced between his brother and the maid. "Uh, what about that outfit?"

"I made it for you! To fit the object of your desires, of course," Ayame gleamed. Yuki, again, doesn't know how to react to his brother's extreme persona.

"..."

"Ja ne!" Ayame left the room, following Hatori from behind.

Hatsuharu gave Yuki a thumb up and smiled."I'm glad you are okay," he said, getting up. "I'll be sure that everyone knows too."

"Thanks," Yuki smiled in return.

Kakeru and Asume gave a wave and a farewell at the door as they departed with Haru. In the silence, Yuki was left with his brother's gift of romance.

"I'll go too," the maid said as she headed for the door.

"Machi," Yuki called her before she disappeared from his sight. She stood at the doorway. "I am sorry about what my brother and Kakeru had put you through. It must of been a pain, ne? Gomen."

Machi remained unresponsive.

"Um, if you don't mind...um," Yuki flushed at the thought of his question. "Come by my side...I want to see you."

Machi faced the young man sitting in the hospital bed. Her eyes watered when stared deeply into his tired, grey eyes. Yuki's smiling face fell, noticing that she was afraid for him. She rushed over to his side as Yuki held his arms out to her. Without asking, she went on his bed and buried her face in the crevice of his neck, letting out all that she could no longer hold in.

"Gomen, Machi. Gomen," he whispered and stroking her hair.

Surprisingly, Machi and Yuki didn't say else that night. Machi wanted to feel the proof that her only one was alive and here in this place.

Together.

* * *

**AN: This chapter went in a different direction then I expected. I want to be more through with Yuki's consciousness, but this story came to my mind first. Plus, it's already long enough. It was funny when I wrote Haru's "I love you" because I was thinking about another anime character named Soubi from _Loveless_. In the beginning he always say, "Daisuki da yo, Ritsuka." Daisuki da yo, Yuki. I was also thinking about the recent chapter with Yuki and Kyo. That was an awesome chapter!Go Yuki!I want to focus back on Yuki and Machi before the story ends, even though it was heartwarming to let Haru,Ayame and Hatori have their air time. This story is suppose to be about the them anyways, lol. I wonder if Tayaka would give her version of "Summer's End" in one of her chapters? In reguards to Yuki andMachi, of course.I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best towork hard on the next one withgrace and God, please give me speed. **


	21. CH 18 Neverending Daylight

**AN: **First off, I would like to thank all my faithful readers for being very patient for this chapter. If you got patience, then you'll know if you remember this story. I thought I would finish it during break, but real life took over instead. However, I kid you not, I finished this entire chapter TODAY! It was a t God-given day when I could just sit down with my PC and flowing thoughts I wished I had eariler. So, I thank everyone who has been patient to this point. Now, enought of my babbling and on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"**_Neverending Daylight_**"

* * *

_I want to stay with him so he will not be alone._

_I want to stay with him so I won't be alone. _

* * *

The darkness of yesterday ended sooner than she expected. It was like a surreal dream. She was dressed as a maid and visited him in the hospital. Staring absently at the foot of her bed, she wondered if everything that happened was a dream. 

_Could it be? _

_It's possible...that..._

She dashed out of bed, swung open her door with a thud and rushed to his room...only to see a disarrayed bed, with no sign of him. Focusing on her feet, she slid down at the doorway. Her hands shook as she recalled the memory of last night.

"_Gomen, Machi. Gomen." _

Yes, he apologized for a pain that wasn't his fault. His pain. Her pain. She breathed deeply, letting the heated flush of sadness pass with the cooling air from an opened window from his room. It invited her to see what he saw everyday before the day begun. She accepted its invitation to view a beautiful scene from its sill. The comforting quietness embraced her with the sound of nature and thoughts of sharing this with him.

* * *

Morning greeted him with voice of three males, two doctors and a nurse. One of the doctors was his family doctor, as well as his _family_. A rare gentle smile greeted him as he arose. 

"Good Morning, Yuki. How do you feel?" the doctor left his conversation with the other, sat by Yuki's side and started to check up on him with his stethoscope.

"I am doing fine. I feel better," he plainly replied, still feeling sleepy. He yawned while the doctor was checking his pulse.

"Dr. Chiro said you might be going home this evening...that is if you able to pass some fitness test."

"Fitness test?" Yuki nerved. He knew that might be the one thing that will keep him kaput, but he knew some how he will get by.

"You'll get through it," the doctor assured, "I know that for a fact." As he rose from his seat he ruffled Yuki's hair as if he was a little boy.

"Ah..." He reacted with a single squinted eye and a half smile.

"I'll be going now and be sure to see me when you return home," the doctor instructed.

Yuki smiled, "Okay." His smile faded after the family doctor left.

_Home…_

…_it's almost ending, ne?_

* * *

_It ends too soon…_

_and for it to end like this…_

_**no good at all. **_

* * *

The morning moved slower than any days she had experienced. After two hours of solitary nothingness, Machi occupied herself with packing and cleaning. She packed her own things and cleaned her room. As she was cleaning, she reminisced a time, in the winter, when Yuki and her brother stopped by her apartment after one of her breakdowns at school. She didn't mind Kakeru coming to check on her, but she was so embarrassed when she saw the object of her secret affection. With so much heated anger and confusion, she wanted to strangle the idiot for bring him over. Worst off, a private unmentionable the idiot found was in his hands. She was so humiliated that she didn't know who to hurt. She found herself packing away that unmentionable when she returned to her senses. A stifled laugh came as she stuffed it underneath her shirts. 

She soon joined Asume downstairs to help her reset the house back to the way it was before they arrived. She saw the girl scowling at a stain on the living room couch while she was scrubbing for who knows how long. Machi put her hand over those scrubbing hands. Asume paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh Machi-chan, you are finished packing?"

"No."

"Um…okay," she smiled, "Let's see…oh! Machi, do know how to get rid of this annoyance of a spot? I tried at it for hours and…"

"Don't bother. He could get a new one." Machi glanced down at her feet.

"Er…" Asume carefully inserted a delicate subject of both Kakeru's and Machi's life, "Your father?"

"The owner of this house," she said, as she picked up the plastic red pail next to Asume and pointed towards the kitchen with her freehand. "I'll start." Asume spoke no further and followed the girl to the kitchen.

After hours and hours of cleaning and scolding a certain boy who hates cleaning more than extensive paperwork, Machi returned to packing. This time it was not her own. Earlier, she and that boy had an argument of who's going to clean Yuki's room, for they will not return to this house after picking him up at the hospital. They were told by his family members that it's best for him to return home, so he could rest more before school starts again. Machi lost the argument once Kakeru mentioned that Yuki would be horrified to know that his friend went through his things…his PRIVATE things.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I find handcuffs, a leather whip and a porn tape," he jokingly added. On that note, Machi ended the argument with an idiot head bash in the name of her beloved and went straight to packing.

She started with the drawers, which was disorganized mix of unfolded underwear, socks, and a yukata belt. Yes, Yuki did mention they were two of a kind. Machi sorted them the best she could and attempted to fold them as she placed them in his suitcase. She discarded her perfectionist approach ever since she left her parents house, therefore Yuki should understand that suitcase packing will never be her skill.

The closet was no better. At least Machi didn't have to work hard at pulling clothes off the hangers because most of it was still in the laundry basket. She remembered when Yuki asked her how much detergent he should put in the machine when he tried to do his laundry after the first week they were in the house.

_Gomen, Machi…I was spoiled at home and didn't bother to learn the functions of this thing._

"Don't say sorry," Machi spoke to her memory, while she sat as his desk chair, putting clothes one by one in their pile in the suitcase. Once she finished with the clothes, she collected the unpacked items, such as his comb and toothbrush and placed them in his toiletries bag; books and notebooks in his small knapsack. She viewed her finished task in the suitcase, which was unusually neat and well tucked, and closed it with a zip. After everything else was closed, she sat and sighed at the clean, but sad sight of bags.

_I am sad, but happy that it ended with you. _

_We won't return to that world that same way we left it..._

…_because we will be together. _

* * *

A cool, clear, darkness overshadows the landscape as he stared at through the glass pane. He felt a little exhausted from the series of test that was put forth, but as Hatori predicted, all was well. It ended with a prescription and a release from Dr. Chiro. However, Yuki was told to keep away from strenuous activities until his family doctor said it's alright to return. Yet again, Dr. Chiro was in good hopes that he will grow out of it in the long run… figuratively speaking, of course. 

He waited in the quietness for the crew to come to his solitary rescue, as well as for a change of clothes, which made him wonder why they weren't there in the morning. He could have asked Hatori, but he didn't want to trouble the sleep-deprived doctor of such thing.

_Heh, I feel like a child, all of the sudden. _

_I guess this how it feels to be so much…_

…_in love._

As he continued his lone moment, tears started to trickle down his cheek and soon, they turned into streams. He stared at his hands in awe.

_I am happy…but I cry?_

* * *

The sensation of a fingernail tap against the forehead brought Machi out of her daze. Once her fiery gaze targeted the owner of that finger, he was already retreating from a future source of pain. 

"If you stand there too long, you're gonna get left behind!" Kakaru sing-songed as he waved his hands. "I thought you couldn't wait to see him…"

Ignoring her idiot-brother's words Machi paced past him and his girlfriend, without a word. She tugged a small suitcase along side of her. Kakeru reacted with a sigh and reached for the bag. He got no acknowledgement from Machi, but received a rewarding pat on the back from Asume. They continued through the hospital parking lot to the shaded automatic doors – hopefully revealing a healthy friend.

Inside, they had to check in at the reception before they could go further. All three visitors started to worry that it might take a little bit longer than they anticipated, but silence hid their thoughts as they walked towards their friend's room.

Kakeru knocked on the door, opening it gently and saw the boy standing by the window, in his last-night pajamas with a tear-streaked face. "Yuki…" His eyes widen. Asume glanced between the two and sense that something strong will come.

"Here goes…" she whispered to Machi, who was still trying to register in her head if there was something wrong with Yuki.

"DON'T CRY! DADDY'S HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" he dropped the suitcase, dashed and squeezed the boy in his arms.

"MANABE!" Machi snapped. Asume calmed her with a hand on an arm.

"It's alright," she grinned, "this is how he shows his affection."

Yuki struggled to pull his friend away, but gave in when there is no use. "You idiot," he said. Upon releasing him, Kakeru revert to his rare, serious self.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Yuki studied the faces of those behind Kakeru and cracked a smile. "Much better, now that everyone knows. I am ready to leave this place…but first I will need my suitcase."

"That's what we here for!" Asume gleamed. She and Machi brought forth the suitcase and left the room with Kakeru following behind. Machi managed to steal a glance at her beloved before exiting. Yuki responded with a smile, although his eyes were somewhat sad.

* * *

The process was slow, but Yuki was free from his confinement of three days. Everyone, but Machi chatted his ear off about what had happened the past two days and informed him that they had reached the end of their getaway. 

"Is that why you were crying?" Kakeru asked, while driving on the quiet highway back to home.

"My eyes were bothering me," Yuki said, "I had an allergy attack, remember?"

"Oh yeah…sorry 'bout that, man," Kakeru couldn't believe he never thought of that. He also realized that it was just him and Yuki talking. To his side in the front, his girlfriend snoozed away and Machi too in the back. He chuckled softly, "They had been working hard all day, so we could go home tonight."

"Did you work hard too?" Yuki asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Um…supervising is a tough thing you know. Plus, this supervisor has to drive." Yuki shook his head at the expected answer. "There's one thing you should know, Yun-Yun, she worked hard." Kakeru pointed to the girl in the back with his chin. "I never seen her so focused on the things she did today."

Yuki stare at the girl sleeping by his side. He haven't heard her said a word to him, but he does not need words to know she welcome him back. He let her slumping head fall onto his shoulders and her arms embrace his waist, her chest rested against his side. Yuki gave her a little shake to let her partake in this moment. Machi stirred from her sleep. As she found herself doing the improbable, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Something sad, but happy has begun," Yuki whispered.

"It has ended?" she replied.

"Only my longing," Yuki gently smiled as he held his beginning in his arms for the first time.

* * *

_The summer was my longing…_

…_and it has ended…_

…_with you._

_My tears welcome a new beginning to a sad end. _

"_Just wait and see. It'll come...summer's end" _

* * *

"Oh, I get it!" Yuki spoke out loud. His loud thought woke up Asume, attracted unwanted attention from the 'supervisor' and ruined a romantic moment in the back. 

"What is it?" Machi irately asked. She did not enjoy the stares from the front.

"Just a saying I didn't get before…it's sort of a 'family thing'. It's nothing really," Yuki nerved.

"You got a cool family!" Kakeru changed the mood much to Yuki's luck. "Oh yeah, Commander said to visit him as soon as you get back. Don't forget, Yun-Yun!"

"Is everyone so beautiful in your family?" Asume asked.

"I want to be cool like that doctor guy!" Kakeru added.

"You're too much of a moron to be cool," Machi inserted.

"That's mean! Yun-Yun thinks I'm cool! Ne, Yun-Yun?"

Yuki could only smile at the moment.

His 'summer's end'.

_Thank you so much, everyone. _

* * *

**AN: **This chapter is dedicated to the fans of this fic as well as Frubra fandom in general. For those of you who didn't know, Frubra has ended in Japan with chapter 136. The endings were much to my satisfaction...that's all I could say in respect for those who are still un-spoiled. However, Tayaka did give her brief version of "Summer's End" in one of those ending chapters and it was sweet. I love the dialouge between Yuki and Machi. I wouldn't never thought of that! That's Tayaka for ya, lol. Anyways, my fic is also ending with the last chapter, which might come soon...if I have another day like today. I have an idea already for a great ending! What will happen now that his summer has ended? What about _their summer_? Stay tuned (as long as your patience let you) and find out! Ja ne! 


End file.
